


Betray the Moon as Acolyte

by toad_in_the_road



Series: Oh, Your Love Is Sunlight [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Bisexual Rapunzel (Disney), Cassandra is Bad at Feelings (Disney: Tangled), Catholic Guilt, Eldritch, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Female Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Friends to Enemies, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Heir to the Dark Kingdom Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Hell Yeah!, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by a Hozier Song, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Moondrop | Moonstone Opal (Disney), Moongene - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Not in a sexy way, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Slow Burn, Sundrop | Sundrop Flower (Disney), Werewolves, Whump, and at choices, bark bark bitch, except make it gay, for flavor!, i know its confusing, im gay, in case you didnt pick up on that, maybe a little bit of comfort, more in a political and magical way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toad_in_the_road/pseuds/toad_in_the_road
Summary: In a fit of panic, Eileen Fitzherbert has grabbed the Moonstone to keep it from Rapunzel, unable to stomach the thought that it might kill the one person she loves more than anything in the world. (Even if Rapunzel doesn't know that)Unwittingly, her decision sets off a chain reaction that puts not just herself and her friends at risk, but the world as she knows it.But power is far too easy to get used to. Just ask that helpful ghost girl.
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Angry | Keira & Rapunzel & Red | Catalina (Disney), Angry | Keira & Red | Catalina & Lance Strongbow, Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Edmund & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Pascal & Rapunzel (Disney), Rapunzel & Lance Strongbow, Rapunzel & Red | Catalina (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Oh, Your Love Is Sunlight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901458
Comments: 61
Kudos: 49





	1. After You, I Had Nothing (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> it's tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!!!!!! wow, yall are actually going to hate me by the end of this, but im excited!!!!
> 
> my only regret is now eileen cant have the season three look, the one with the purple jacket and gold necklace. that was a LOOK 
> 
> and yeah the amount of chapters i have set vs what we need to cover vs the amount of liberties and original episodes i have layed out SHOULD scare you, thanks for asking

_**stars veil their beauty soon  
beside the glorious moon  
when her full silver light  
doth make the whole earth bright** _

_**the moon has set  
and the Pleiades;  
it is midnight, and time passes  
and I sleep alone ** _

_**-Sappho** _

*** *** ***

Eileen Fitzherbert had been raised in an orphanage run by Catholic nuns. She, herself, was no longer Catholic, though sometimes she found herself muttering a prayer out of habit. _That_ had been an interesting thing to explain to Rapunzel.

“I didn’t realize religion was so complicated.” Rapunzel had said, about a week after she had returned home, and the two were sharing a rare private meal on the roof. Her father would have never approved, but that was what made it fun.

“Yeah.” Eileen said, slightly embarrassed for the mishap of crossing herself before she had taken a bite of the sandwich. She had really thought she had kicked the habit. “That’s why I got out of it.”

“You’re not Catholic anymore?” Rapunzel asked.

“I never really was, honestly,” Eileen shrugged. “Just happened to be the type of orphanage I grew up in.”

“Did...I don’t know, what was it like?” Rapunzel said.

“Extremely boring.” Eileen said, and laughed when Rapunzel looked at her incredulously. She shrugged. “I don’t know, what do you want me to say? I went to a mass every Sunday instead of getting to play, listened to some old guy talk about nonsense, did confessionals, and listened to some off-key choir chant in Latin. Not the most exciting thing for a kid. Or anyone.”

“Confessionals?” Rapunzel asked.

“It’s this thing where you have to confess your sins to a priest so you can get into heaven,” Eileen shrugged. “You go in this little box so he can’t see you-it’s supposed to make it anonymous, but I’m pretty sure he always knew when it was me-and just say whatever you did wrong.”

“How would he know it was you?” Rapunzel asked.

“I always got in fights with the other girls.” Eileen chuckled.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. “Of course you did. What if you don’t remember everything you did?”

“Wow, do you have a track record?” Eileen smiled when Rapunzel elbowed her playfully. “I dunno, you just tack on ‘I’m sorry for everything else I didn’t mention’ at the end.”

“You don’t know?” Rapunzel asked.

“I never said it, I wasn’t usually actually sorry for what I did,” Eileen shrugged. “Those girls were petty bitches, they had it coming.”

“Oh, don’t say that,” Rapunzel scolded lightly. “Does it count if you aren’t actually sorry?”

“I dunno, they never really said,” Eileen paused, thoughtful. “Maybe? You can’t make yourself be sorry for something.”

“Maybe it’s the act of apologizing. Showing you’re willing to try. Or maybe that makes it worse, because you’re lying about being sorry?” Rapunzel said, thinking out loud.

“I’m too hungry to get into a religious debate.” Eileen declared, and Rapunzel had laughed, and they moved on to something else.

Eileen wasn’t sure why that conversation popped into her head as the Moonstone burned away at her very being. 

She might have been screaming, but she couldn’t tell, couldn’t feel anything other than complete, absolute burning in every fiber of her being. It swallowed her up, taking away her awareness for a moment, as if she had never been whole at all, only a ball of pain and freezing fire.

Dimly, she was aware of someone screaming her name over and over, and she bent her arm, surprised it worked. She couldn’t really see around her, everything engulfed in white light, and she wondered if she was dead and this was hell. Maybe that was why she was thinking about Catholicism. 

But if this was hell, why was Rapunzel screaming her name? 

She had to do something with the Moonstone, if it sat in her palm much longer it was going to burn a hole through it, and then where would she be? A shitty Jesus copycat, that’s what. Was that why she was thinking of religion? Holes in her hand?

In a jerky movement, she pressed the Moonstone to her chest, against her heart, desperate to get it out of her hand. The pain shifted, and her heart raced, but instead of blindness and burning, she felt...power. Raw, cold, nearly limitless power flooding her body, racing through her veins like a sweet poison. 

She heard something crackle, and her vision cleared, just enough to see what was going on. Rocks had sprung up around her, and the Moonstone pulsed at her chest, in time with her heartbeat. The rocks covered her in some kind of armor, and despite her dizziness and terror, she felt more powerful than she ever had in her entire life.

Rapunzel must have been thrown back, because she was on the other side of the bridge now, her hair loose, an expression of horror on her face. Eileen’s mouth was moving-

And then she realized why that particular memory popped up. Because she kept apologizing, but she didn’t mean it.

“I’m sorry,” Eileen gasped, knowing she would do it again over and over because it meant Rapunzel was safe, and she refused to leave that up to some destiny. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, oh God, I’m sorry.”

Cassandra looked furious, and Eileen had no doubt that if she was next to her, she would have stabbed her. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Cassandra demanded.

“I’m sorry.” Eileen babbled on. She stared at her holeless hands, and saw they were not shaking. “I’m sorry.”

“Eileen…” Eileen stumbled back, startled to see Rapunzel so close all of a sudden.

“Eileen, please, I need the Moonstone,” Rapunzel said, her voice tremulous yet hopeful. “We can fix this.”

Eileen shook her head robotically, taking another step back. She wanted to explain, to tell Rapunzel everything, but all that came out was another empty apology. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Rapunzel said, and Eileen saw she was lying too. Because this was not okay. Not even a little. “Please, Eileen. Give me the Moonstone.”

Eileen might have broken, she felt close to doing so. Despite the power, she had never felt so fragile. The door swung open, and Lance, Maximus, and Adira stepped inside. “So what’d we miss?” Lance asked, looking almost comically surprised when he saw the situation. “What the hell?”

Adira’s face turned dark, and Eileen stepped back, her hands up to show nonviolence. The rocks had different ideas, though. Several sprung up in front of her (blunt ended, thank God) and threw Rapunzel back. “I’m sorry!” Eileen said, this time meaning it. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Cassandra demanded again, furious for something Eileen wasn’t quite sure she understood. 

Adira took this opportunity to race forward, slicing through the rocks with her black sword. Eileen stepped back, raising her arms to block what was surely going to be a blow that would cleave her in half as Adira leapt into the air, bringing the full force of the sword down on Eileen despite Rapunzel’s desperate cry of “No!”

The sword met Eileen’s new armor and clanged. “Release the Moonstone,” Adira hissed. “You have no idea what you’re dealing with.”

“I’m sorry.” Eileen said, stupidly, because she had just about forgotten how to say anything else at this point. She pushed forward, and in a flash of light, Adira was thrown back roughly, dropping her sword.

Unsure, Eileen grabbed it, blinking in surprise when the sword lit up in her grasp, and then blinking in surprise once again when she found the rush of power that accompanied it was not unpleasant. It was nice to feel like she had control, like she had the power to stop bad things from happening to her, through sheer force of will.

_This is not about you. This is about Rapunzel, and not letting this shitty rock and shitty destiny kill her._

“Eileen!” Rapunzel cried, tears welling in her eyes. “Eileen, please, don’t do this!”

Eileen glanced up, seeing expressions of horror, shock, and fury. She gripped the sword tightly, cementing her choice. She stepped back, and the rocks bent to her plan, an escape forming before she had even fully decided.

“I’m sorry.” She said, one final time, and fell back, letting gravity take her.

She heard Rapunzel scream, a sound of complete grief, but couldn’t make herself feel guilty for taking the Moonstone. When she landed, the rocks having moved for her so she didn’t impale herself, she ran.

She had been running for her whole life, and a few cushy years at the palace didn’t take away that instinct. She ran through the rocks, the blue glow lighting her way. She ran away from the shouts and screams and refused to look back, knowing if she saw Rapunzel she would lose her nerve. She ran through the rocks when they moved aside and offered her an exit to the outside world. 

Eileen disappeared, unrepentant.

*** *** ***

Rapunzel was somewhat grateful for the distraction of the hot air balloon landing on the steps of the Dark Kingdom palace. It distracted her from her twisting heart, Lance’s awful look, and Cassandra’s unplaceable expression of absolute fury.

“Ulf?” She asked, her voice slightly raspy from screaming. 

The mime waved good-naturedly, oblivious to the disaster that had just taken place. Rapunzel forced a smile. “I didn’t know you ballooned! How did you find us?!”

Ulf began to gesture uselessly, and Rapunzel paused. “Er…” 

“Everyone,” Shorty said, tumbling off of Maximus’ back with all the grace of...well, a drunk. “I believe I can be of some incontinence, as I am fluid in Ulf.”

“Um.” Rapunzel said, but Shorty already stumbled up next to the mime, smiling serenely.

Ulf shrugged, beginning to gesture again. Shorty coughed. “There’s trouble in Corona!” He narrated. “Invaders from a foreign land! The people of Corona are scared. So Ulf followed the rocks here.” Shorty paused, and then nodded. “And now he’s just standing still.”

Rapunzel frowned. “There’s...trouble in Corona? I…” She bit her lip. Every fiber of her being screamed to chase after Eileen and shake her until she realized her mistake. Even just thinking about Eileen made her want to throw up. 

_She promised she wouldn’t leave, she promised so many times, and then…_

_And is that what you’re going to do? Leave behind your kingdom to go on a wild goose chase after her? She made her choice. It’s a bad one, but now you need to be a princess and make yours. That’s what she would want you to do._

Rapunzel took a deep breath, hoping her distress wasn’t visible. “We need to get back home as soon as possible,” She turned to the others. “Adira, what’s your plan?”

“I’m not coming with you, if that’s what you’re asking,” The warrior woman shook her head. “I apologize, princess, I truly do. But my path and destiny leads elsewhere.”

“Okay, okay.” Rapunzel said. She hadn’t seen Edmund since she had watched Cassandra break the news of Eileen’s betrayal in a voice lined with fury. The man’s expression had fallen, and he nodded wordlessly, disappearing back into isolation. Rapunzel found she didn’t have the energy to chase after him with questions. “Salvage whatever you can. We have no idea what we’re going up against. We’re on the clock, let’s go!”

And she threw herself into her tasks, refusing to let grief catch up to her, lest it tear her apart.

*** *** ***

“Rapunzel.” Cassandra said, her voice quiet.

“Hey, Cass, do we have any food left? I know we kind of destroyed the wagon and everything, but are there any provisions we managed to save-” Rapunzel paused, noticing Cassandra’s stony look. “What...what’s wrong?”

“I’m not coming.” Cassandra said.

“What?” Rapunzel asked, though she had heard perfectly clearly. 

“I’m not coming,” Cassandra said. “I’m going after Eileen.”

“What? But, Cass…” Rapunzel felt like she had been punched in the stomach, though the use of ‘Eileen’ instead of ‘Ellie’ didn’t escape her notice. “Why...why are you mad at her?”

“She betrayed us. Kind of obvious.” Cassandra snapped.

“That’s not it.” Rapunzel said, feeling dizzy. Puzzle pieces she hadn’t even realized were there began to click together, creating an awful picture. “You’re angry at her. For...for something else. You’ve been acting weird ever since the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow. What’s going on? Why are you going after her?”

“Rapunzel-” Cassandra started, but Rapunzel suddenly felt panicked.

“Are you going to kill her?!” She asked, and her panic only grew when Cassandra frowned. “Oh my God, Cass, please, talk to me.”

“It’s none of your business,” Cassandra snapped. “I’m going after her. This is something I need to do.”

“You want the Moonstone.” Rapunzel said. It wasn’t a question.

Cassandra sighed, long and deep. “Yes.”

Rapunzel’s hands went to her mouth in shock, and she knew she must be white as a ghost. “Cass…”

“And it’s none of your business why,” Cassandra snapped, suddenly looking almost dangerous. “Adira’s following her path, and I’m following mine.”

“This can’t possibly be your path! Killing our friend?!” Rapunzel asked.

“I don’t want to kill her, it’s not my goal.” Cassandra said, though that hardly helped. 

“Cassandra, I...you can’t leave. I need you.” Rapunzel said, fully aware she had resorted to begging. 

Cassandra’s face suddenly twisted in fury. “So that’s it? I stay because you need me. You need someone to help you with whatever new disaster has befallen Corona. You need someone to cry to because Eileen went off the rails and grabbed your stupid rock. You need someone to be your shadow.”

“What?! No, Cass, of course not-” Rapunzel said, and felt herself panic once again when Cassandra turned to walk away. The thought of being alone, of facing this new threat without either of them by her side made her ill. She grabbed Cassandra’s arm. “As princess of Corona, I order you to stay!”

She blinked in shock as soon as the words left her mouth, and Cassandra looked back, just as stunned. Rapunzel dropped her arm, and realized with a twist of morbid irony that she had grabbed Cassandra’s bad arm. “Cass, I-”

“No,” Cassandra said, voice low. “And if that marks for me treason, fine.”

“I-I didn’t mean-” Rapunzel’s voice was shaking. “Cass, please. I need you.”

“Then that’s too bad.” Cassandra said, and she slipped into the growing shadows before Rapunzel could stop her. 

“Cassandra! Cass!” Rapunzel shouted, but it was no use. “Please don’t leave me! Don’t leave me!”

Cassandra had left, and Rapunzel was once again abandoned.

*** *** ***

The balloon swooped low into the city of Corona, marking the quietest, most tense passage Rapunzel had ever been on. 

The wagon had been quiet before. At night, usually, but that was because everyone was asleep. Sometimes the air was quiet from an awkward fight, or from a tense, dangerous road where noise might attract unwanted attention. Sometimes it was simply companionable silence. 

But this silence was filled with a deep, burning grief and loss. 

Rapunzel took a breath, drinking in the familiar town. “I can’t believe how much I missed home.” She said, climbing out of the balloon’s basket. 

“Er, princess?” Lance said, the first time he spoke since Eileen’s Moonstone grab. “There’s...no one around.

He was right. The streets were utterly deserted in the middle of the afternoon. Fidella and Maximus nickered nervously, and Pascal squeaked from her shoulder. “Hello!” Rapunzel called, and her voice echoed. “Anyone there? Hello!”

“That’s creepy.” Lance decided. 

Glass shattered, and Rapunzel whirled around to see Feldspar the cobbler stumble out from an alley, dropping a bucket filled with green crystals. He moaned, looking panicked. “Oh dear, oh dear! Woe is me, I’ll never meet my quota!”

“Feldspar!” Rapunzel gasped, rushing forward to help him clear the crystals. 

“Princess!” Feldspar smiled. “Thank goodness you’re here!”

“Where is everyone?” Rapunzel asked.

“Oh, it’s awful!” Feldspar moaned. “Just awful! Everyone in Corona has been forced to quarry, mining these stupid green minerals!” He gestured at the crystals. 

Rapunzel glanced at Ulf. “Did you know about this?” Ulf nodded, and Rapunzel sighed. “Shorty…”

“What?” Shorty said defensively. “I thought his story dragged, so I took the artistic license to make some judicious cuts. I stand by the choice.” Fidella whinnied her disapproval. 

Rapunzel frowned. “I’m going to the castle to speak with my father.”

“I’m not sure what good that will do,” Feldspar said. “Your father is the one who gave the order.”

“What?!”

*** *** ***

Rapunzel pushed open the door to the throne room, and almost burst into tears.

Her parents were sitting right there, and both of them looked at her when she entered the room. It was almost enough to make the stabbing pain in her heart abate for a moment, and she stumbled forward, already feeling tears spring to her eyes.

“Mom! Dad!” She practically fell into her mother, hugging her tightly, knowing she was shaking. “I missed you guys so much!”

“Frederic-” Arianna said, her voice slightly pitched, and Rapunzel pounced on the king with a hug as well.

“Dad!” She smiled widely. She hadn’t realized she had missed home this much until she was back. 

“Young lady, please.” Frederic said, sounding far too regal.

“Young lady?” Rapunzel repeated incredulously, pulling back to tease him about it. But he didn’t look at all happy to see her. “Dad, what’s going on?”

“Oh, this is awkward.” Lance said.

Rapunzel eyes flicked to his medallion. Instead of the proud sun emblem she knew and loved, there was a new symbol. A helmet like, complex structure she had seen with-

“That medallion,” Rapunzel said, her heart sinking. “It’s-”

“Saporian.” 

Rapunzel whirled around, stiffening when she saw none other than Andrew leaning casually against the door, a smug grin on his face that Rapunzel wanted to wipe off with a frying pan. (It had been a trying day)

“Hey, Princess,” He pushed the door open, and several others walked in, grinning too widely. “Nice to see you again.”

“Who’s this guy?” Lance asked. Maximus snorted, as if telling him he didn’t want to know.

“It’s me! Andrew!” Andrew looked offended. “I nearly single-handedly felled Corona?!”

“We bring you up as a joke sometimes.” Rapunzel said, pleased when Andrew looked even more offended. 

“Oh, that’s the guy with the hot air balloon that Eileen puked in-” Lance’s mouth shut after that, as if suddenly remembering all over again.

Andrew scowled, coming into the throne room with his posse. “I’ve taken over Corona. Or as we now refer to it, New Saporia!”

“These guys?” Lance scoffed. “The guard must’ve been on vacation, this’ll be a piece of cake-”

He stepped forward, but something pink and smoky exploded in front of him, and he yelped. “Lance!” Rapunzel shouted, running to him. 

“What the hell-?!” Lance coughed, trying to move, but his feet were stuck to the floor by some kind of thick pink gel. 

“We didn’t do this alone,” Andrew’s stupid smile grew wider. “You might recognize my former cell-mate.” He motioned with his sword.

A thin figure stepped out of the smoke, wearing goggles and a mask, but the blue streak in his hair made him instantly recognizable. Varian yanked down his mask, grinning and sporting a tiny goatee that looked suspiciously like charcoal.

“Welcome home, Rapunzel,” Varian smiled. “Hey, weren’t there more of you last time I checked?”

Rapunzel didn’t answer, her heart sinking even further than it had before. “Oh, God.”

“Oh!” Varian grinned, going over to Andrew. “I see you’ve already met my new friends.”

“Varian!” Frederic said, sounding vaguely confused. “My most trusted advisor.”

“Varian?!” Rapunzel looked between the two, still half-thinking they would burst out laughing at their prank. “Mom?! Dad?! Don’t you remember what he’s done?!”

Varian laughed. “No, no, they don’t.”

“They don’t remember?! What’s going on?!” Rapunzel demanded.

The old woman next to Varian twirled a stick, and Rapunzel suddenly realized what it was. “The Wand of Oblivium! You erased their memories?!”

“Me?” Varian chuckled. “Oh, not really. Actually, you know, I’m all about science, but Clementine-” He nodded at the older woman. “She added a little bit of...uh, flavor!”

“Magic.” Clementine said. 

“Today, the king and queen,” Varian said. “Tomorrow, Corona. I’m synthesizing the wand’s powers into a gas that will erase the memories of everyone in Corona! And I named it Quirineon, so no one will ever forget they turned their back on my father!”

Rapunzel paused, waiting for Eileen to get her snide comment in, and then for Lance to quip back so the two could snicker while they fought. Cassandra hated it, but she smiled too, sometimes, and-

Rapunzel had the blink for a moment. It would be bad if she started crying now. “I can’t let you get away with this,” She said, and tugged at the bindings around her hair. “Guys? Let’s send these Saporians back where they came from!”

It was probably not her best move.

They outnumbered, for one, having lost two fighters, one of them now replaced with Ulf, who-wonderful as he was-was useless in physical battle. And Varian had equipped himself and his “friends” with all kinds of alchemy tricks. 

“So where is Eileen and Cassandra?” Varian asked, dodging Rapunzel’s hair. “I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t send them on a separate mission together, but…”

“It’s complicated.” Rapunzel said, pushing her rising emotions down.

She stumbled back, realizing she and her other friends had been backed into a wall. “Varian, tell them to stand down!” She said, a bit of pleading slipping into her voice.

“Why would we,” Andrew said, withdrawing a small metal canister. “When we have the upper hand?”

He tossed it, and Rapunzel opened her mouth to shout a warning, though she wasn’t sure what good it would do-

The canister landed, and a massive explosion rocked the palace, throwing the Saporians back. When they stood up, and the dust cleared, there was a hole in the castle.

Rapunzel and her friends were nowhere to be seen.

Andrew chuckled. “Powerful stuff, kid,” He nudged Varian, who suddenly looked nauseous. “Come on.”

“This is gonna be fun.”


	2. After You, I Had Nothing (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an aternate title is "everything is bad and im pretty sure its my fault"
> 
> it feels homophobic to have a chapter without eileen or cassandra damn

Rapunzel wasn’t sure why the first thing that came to her mind was Pascal when she opened her eyes, but it was.

A dull panic began to rise in her heart, and she sat up quickly, realizing her hair was still loose and wrapped around the castle rubble. “Pascal?!”

There was a weak squeak from beside her, and she scooped the dazed chameleon up, relieved. “You okay, buddy?”

Pascal squeaked again, blinking slowly, and made a so-so sign.

“Is everybody okay?” Rapunzel shouted, standing up shakily. 

“I threw up, but yeah.” Lance stood up, wincing slightly.

“I’ve got the rope!” The old woman, Clementine, shouted, and Rapunzel whirled around, seeing the Saporians preparing to come down and search for them.

“Let’s get out of here.” Lance said.

“What?!” Rapunzel shook her head. “We can’t leave, we gotta stay and fight!” She grabbed her frying pan out of the rubble. “How do you think those Saporians would like a face full of frying-” The frying pan fell apart in her grip, battered by the explosion.

Rapunzel frowned. “Aw, Marie gave that to me…”

“Princess, I don’t know if you were in the same fight I was,” Lance said, starting to back away, and Rapunzel felt an odd spurt of panic at the idea he might be leaving. “But they just kicked our asses. We need to regroup. We’re...we’re really outnumbered.”

Rapunzel winced, struggling to push down her treasonous thoughts. Every single fiber of her being screamed to lunge at the Saporians for taking something else from her even though she already had so little left. But Lance was right. And what would she do if someone else got hurt because of her?

“There they are!” Someone yelled, and Rapunzel took off after Lance and the others, sprinting through the dark streets of Corona, her hair trailing dangerously behind her. 

Maximus whinnied, jerking his head over to Xavier’s darkened blacksmith shop. Rapunzel dove behind a crate, gathering her hair up just before the Saporians rounded the corner. 

“We cannot allow the princess and her gang to interfere with New Saporia’s takeover of Corona!” One of the Saporians said.

“Come on, let’s just tell Andrew we ran them out. It’s creepy out here at night.” One of them said, and Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief as the Saporians walked away.

The brick forge suddenly slid open, and someone poked their head out. “Princess! Over here!”

“Xavier!” Rapunzel gasped, overjoyed to see the old blacksmith. She rushed over to him, and he ushered them into a secret staircase, previously hidden by the forge.

“We have been hoping you would return soon,” Xavier said, leading them down the stairs. “We know you can help free us from the Saporians.” 

“We?” Rapunzel asked, and then froze when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

“Princess!” Attila jumped up from his place at the hearth, and Rapunzel assumed he was smiling under his helmet. “You’re back!”

Rapunzel squealed, rushing forward to hug him, and then Friedborg and Big Nose. “It’s so so so good to see all of you!” She paused, and then managed to smile at the last familiar face. “Even you, Monty.”

Monty harrumphed, but didn’t say anything. “Where’s Eileen?” Big Nose asked, and then frowned. “Did the Saporians get her?”

“And Cassandra?” Rapunzel glanced back at the new voice, and blinked in shock to see the Captain of the Guard leaning heavily on a pair of crutches, sporting bruises.

“Captain, what-” She started, but he waved her off.

“Wasn’t prepared to take on Andrew and his little party like I thought I was. I’m fine. Where’s my daughter?” His eyes suddenly widened. “Oh God, is she dead-”

“No!” Rapunzel said quickly, though the grief felt strong enough for that to be the case. “She’s okay, it’s...complicated. But she’s fine.”

“And Eileen?” Attila asked.

Rapunzel swallowed, her mouth dry, but Lance spoke first, his voice dull and defeated. “She went AWOL.”

A harsh silence fell over the group, and Rapunzel didn’t understand why they were all looking at her with pity. “It’s fine!” She forced herself to smile, but it hurt to do so. “It’s fine, right now we need to deal with the Saporians. Xavier, you’ve all been hiding here?”

Xavier looked like he wanted to get back to the topic of Cassandra and Eileen, but he nodded. “Everyone in Corona now lives in fear, spending their days mining Varian’s minerals.”

“What?!” Rapunzel asked incredulously. “But the people of Corona are so brave! Why wouldn’t they stand up?”

“We can’t defy the king and queen,” The Captain said. “Any act of aggression against them is treason.”

“But now you have returned,” Xavier said. “And the game has changed.”

*** *** ***

“So…” Lance coughed, watching Rapunzel methodically hammer a red-hot piece of metal into a round shape. He decided not to ask where she learned blacksmithing. “How’re you holding up?”

“I’m fantastic!” Rapunzel said, with the same tone and force one would order an execution with. She dipped the hot metal into a barrel of water, not even flinching at the loud hiss. After a moment, she withdrew her finished product: a heavy, uneven frying pan, still steaming. 

“It’s just that…” Lance sighed. “Look, I know you want to focus on the problem at hand, and I get it! I do too. It’s just...this is a lot. You know, coming back to find your kingdom has been taken over thanks to Varian, and then Cassandra bails, and then…” He gritted his teeth. “And then Eileen-”

“You know, I haven’t even thought about-” Rapunzel made a sort of hiccup noise, rifling through Xavier’s paints and squirting yellow into the frying pan. “...her.”

“You didn’t even say her name!” Lance said. “And it could be either of them!”

“Look, can we-” Rapunzel started, but paused when she saw Lance’s face.

He looked crushed.

A wave of guilt passed through Rapunzel. She knew that Eileen and Lance were close friends, and had spent most of their lives having each other’s backs, but she had been so busy compartmentalizing her own feelings that she had nearly forgotten to check in on Lance. 

“I just think...we’re not going to be able to go back to business as usual after this is all over.” Lance said slowly.

“You think I don’t know that?” Rapunzel asked, trying to keep the edge out of her voice, focusing on painting.

“I’m just saying that you’re not alone in this. And that...maybe you don’t need to be the strong one?” Lance said.

“Maybe it’d be better if I were.” Rapunzel said dully.

“What does-” Lance started, but Xavier poked his head around the corner. 

“Am I interrupting?” He asked.

“No,” Rapunzel forced herself to smile. “Just making a new frying pan. Tada!” She spun the new weapon around, the bright sun emblem in the center standing out starkly against the dull brown of the metal.

“Princess, we need to discuss our strategy.” Xavier said. 

“I’ll be there in a second.” Rapunzel nodded at Lance, who still looked concerned, but followed Xavier back down the secret staircase. 

She waited for the door to close, counted to one hundred, and then slipped the new frying pan into her bag. She took off down the silent streets of Corona, planning her one woman coup.

(If it could even be called a coup considering she was rightly in power)

*** *** ***

Rapunzel jumped when Pascal suddenly appeared on the side of the wall, scowling at her. “Pascal?! What are you doing here?!”

He squeaked angrily, scuttling towards her. “What?!” Rapunzel shook her head. “No, of course I trust you. I just…” She scooped him up. “Thought of this as a solo mission.”

Pascal blew a raspberry at her.

Rapunzel sighed. “Oh, alright...I can never fool you.”

Pascal chittered a few more scoldings, but seemed placated, taking his usual seat on her shoulder. Rapunzel knelt down, taking the grate off of the tunnels that sprawled beneath the castle-

_”It’s kinda weird you’re not freaked out by these.” Rapunzel said, swatting away cobwebs._

_“What? Why would I be?” Eileen asked, following close behind. “Lance is the baby with spiders, not me.”_

_“You don’t like heights, so…” Rapunzel shrugged._

_Eileen scowled. “Alright, first of all, I’m fine with heights. I just don’t like to be swinging when I’m high up.”_

_“Here’s a prank idea,” Cassandra said, leading the way through the tunnels. “We put Ellie in a hammock on a cliffside.”_

_“How would you even do that?!”_

_“I have my ways.”_

_“I hate you. Second of all, small spaces and heights are like, opposite fears,” Eileen finished, sneezing when dust blew in her face. “Wish I’d known about these tunnels when I was stealing the crown.”_

_“Taking notes?” Rapunzel teased._

_Eileen chuckled. “Only in case I ever have to make a quick getaway. Don’t worry, Blondie, you can come run off and be a criminal with me too.”_

_“I’d have to arrest you, then.” Cassandra said._

_“Oh, I’d like to see you try.”_

Rapunzel bit down the memory, managing to enter the castle, ducking around corners at the slightest noises. Her stomach churned with nerves, and she nearly yelped when she saw a shadow about to round the corner. 

Without thinking, she ducked into the nearest room, closing to the door silently. She let out a sigh of relief when the footsteps passed, and then stiffened once again once she realized where she was.

Eileen’s old room.

It was a mess, but not in the way Rapunzel’s was. Her mess was hidden in closets and drawers, and any poor soul who dared open a cabinet was liable to be met with a hurricane of items she had collected over her time at the castle. Hobbies, trinkets, sometimes wet paint or something heavy if they were unlucky.

Eileen dumped her mess on the ground almost like a badge of honor. Clothes were strewn across the floor, and the armoire was open and held the three dresses she owned and hated wearing. There was a big ink stain in front of the mirror, for some reason, prominent even in the dim light. Her bed was unmade, and Rapunzel found it almost funny that she would refuse to clean up even a little bit before going on a long journey.

The only area that showed a little promise was a desk sitting by the window. It was small, and there was a dry, glasses vase, filled with long dead flowers. Violets, and several of them, withered and rotted almost beyond recognition. 

There was a stack of papers on the desk, and Rapunzel sifted through them, and gave a choked cry when she recognized them.

It was pages and pages of her art. 

She was always giving her friends and family paintings, and Eileen was no exception. But they had been saved, neatly tucked into a stack so she wouldn’t lose any. There were doodles that Rapunzel had started and then discarded, joke drawings, and even a few (admittedly bad) bits of poetry. But every single one was saved and treasured.

Rapunzel gave another choked cry, and Pascal nudged her cheek. “I thought…” Rapunzel swallowed hard. “She promised she wouldn’t leave.”

Something about the admission broke the dam she had hastily created around her heart, and she started sobbing, sinking to the floor and clutching the paper memories, barely able to breathe, the grief was choking her so tight.

Eileen’s absence felt as though someone had amputated a vital part of her. She had always been there, through every trial and hardship, every celebration and victory. Eileen had been such a constant that Rapunzel couldn’t even imagine rebuilding without her, and wasn’t sure if she _could_ do so without her.

What was so wrong with her that people kept turning their back on her? It had to be something with her, that was the pattern. First Varian, then Eileen and Cassandra. How long before Lance followed suit? And then Maximus and Pascal? And then her parents, whether their memories were back or not.

Bitterly, with something between humor and horror, Rapunzel wondered if the only person who ever really wanted her was Gothel.

She took a gulping breath, managing to swallow her sobs, and Pascal chirped sadly, just as upset but still nudging her cheek.

“Well, well, well…” A new voice said, and Rapunzel jumped up, the papers tumbling from her grasp. Varian stood in the corner, his face obscured by shadow. “Look who we have here.”

*** *** ***

Rapunzel scowled when the prison cell door slammed shut, unwilling to break eye contact with Varian. “How could you do this?” She asked in a low voice.

“I want you to know I wish it didn’t come to this,” Varian said, not looking particularly sorry. “But when someone trusts you, and you betray them, well...this is what happens.”

“My kingdom needed me during the blizzard,” Rapunzel said, though thoughts that said otherwise were beginning to wheedle their way in. “I couldn’t do anything about the amber, and I had to stay. I never meant to break my promise to you, Varian. We were friends!”

“That’s the beauty of my plan!” Varian said. “In the end, when your memory has been erased, we can be friends again.”

“But you’re only making it worse!” Rapunzel argued, grabbing the bars of the cell. “None of these people did anything to you!”

“It’s not what they did to me!” Varian snapped. “It’s…” He swallowed. “It’s what I did to them. And there...there is no way they will ever forgive me.”

“How do you know if you don’t give them that chance?” Rapunzel asked. 

Varian huffed. “I took their queen prisoner, I threatened their princess, and I helped these guys take over the kingdom!” He motioned to the gathered Saporians, who looked slightly offended. “You think anyone’s gonna give me a second chance?! I don’t think so. Making them forget is the only way to fix what I’ve done.”

“Yeah…” Andrew smiled. “There’s been a slight change of plans, buddy.”

He slung his arm around Varian’s shoulder, and Rapunzel realized Varian held a similar expression to Eileen’s when she was around Stalyan. “Now she’s back, so we don’t have time for you to get your memory formula right.”

“We’re still using the formula you curated,” Clementine said. “Quirineon explodes! It will turn Corona to ashes.”

“Wha-no, no!” Varian jerked away from Andrew. “We agreed no one would get hurt!”

“Relax, Varian,” Andrew said, his voice dangerous. “You don’t wanna end up on the wrong side of history. You understand, buddy.” 

Varian’s jaw clenched, and he snuck a glance to Rapunzel. He looked terribly old. “You’re right,” He said, his hand going into the pocket of his oversized coat. “So I’m gonna have to ask you to step inside that cell.”

He withdrew a bright blue ball, holding it out to the Saporians. They stepped back, clearly familiar with it. Andrew looked furious. “Are you betraying us, boy?”

“I’m getting on the right side of history!” Varian said, and threw the ball.

It exploded into a flurry of soap that smelled vaguely of lavender and chemicals, and Varian blinked, looking surprised. “Oh…” He bit his lip, looking embarrassed. “That...that was a bath bomb. Whoops.”

Pascal sighed.

*** *** ***

Rapunzel yanked on the cell bars uselessly, out of ideas and nearly out of time. She couldn’t let her entire kingdom be the ashen cherry on top of things she had messed up or lost. She didn’t think she could take that.

“All I ever wanted was for my father to be proud.” Varian said quietly. Rapunzel turned to snap at him to help her, but stopped when she saw him, face hidden by the coat and curled up in the corner. He was slouched over, trying to make himself as small as possible, utterly defeated.

“Of course,” Varian shuddered. “If he were free from the amber now and saw everything I’d done, I...he’d be ashamed.”

Rapunzel swallowed hard. “You know, standing up to Andrew just now was pretty brave,” She said softly. “I...I know how much it hurts to have someone you trust let you down. I mean, after you go through something like that, how can you ever trust anyone again?”

“Is...is that what happened? With Eileen and Cassandra?” Varian asked quietly.

Rapunzel was quiet.

“...I’m sorry,” Varian said quietly. “Not just about them, but...for everything. I’m sorry.”

“And I’m sorry too.” Rapunzel said.

“Cool, where’s my apology for the heart attack you gave me?!”

Rapunzel jerked her head up, feeling a smile spread across her face when she saw Lance fiddling with the cell lock. After a moment of wriggling a twisted piece of metal inside, it swung open, and he grinned.

“Lance!” Rapunzel jumped up, tackling him in a hug. “Oh, thank God!”

Varian stood up, and then froze when Lance scowled at him. “Where do you think you’re going, little man?”

“I, uh-” Varian stuttered, and then shrieked rather loudly when Lance reached out and scrubbed his false goatee off with his thumb. Rapunzel’s suspicions were correct; it had been charcoal. Maximus nickered a laugh.

“We’re going to have to trust him.” Rapunzel said.

“Um, didn’t he try to kill us?” Lance asked.

“He’s the one that made the formula that the Saporians are about to drop onto Corona. And you said it yourself, Lance. We’re outnumbered.” Rapunzel said, grabbing Varian’s arm. “We need him.”

Varian smiled, looking almost like the kid who was starstruck to meet them all that time ago.

*** *** ***

Rapunzel watched the Saporians load crates onto a massive airship, hidden behind a wall. She supposed it was somewhat good Eileen wasn’t here; she would have hated the airship. Though she would have relished the opportunity to kick Andrew’s teeth in. So would Cassandra.

“There’s enough Quirineon on that ship to destroy Corona ten times over.” Varian whispered. 

“Is there anything you can do?” Rapunzel asked. 

“If you can get me on that ship, I can neutralize it.” Varian said. 

Rapunzel opened her mouth, but nearly gasped when she saw her parents walking out of the castle. They climbed into a carriage when Andrew opened the door for them, not noticing that he locked it afterwards.

“Take them to the outskirts of Corona to watch their kingdom fall,” Andrew said to the Saporian driver. “Once it’s done, get rid of them.”

“Lance, Max-” Rapunzel said, but Lance nodded.

“Way ahead of you, princess. We got this.” He rushed off after the carriage with Maximus.

“For Saporia!” Andrew cried, and slashed the rope holding the airship down. 

“Come on!” Rapunzel shouted, running forward. She threw a thick strand of her hair around the railing of the ship, grabbing Varian just before he was out of reach. 

“Look out-” Varian jerked forward, just managing to catch a barrel before it fell past them. Rapunzel grinned, hoisting herself, Varian, and the barrel onto the deck of the airship.

“Looking for something?” She asked, and the Saporians whirled around.

“You!” Andrew snarled, darting forward. 

“Varian, quick-” Rapunzel started, but was cut off when suddenly Varian stumbled, and brightly colored alchemy balls spilled from his pockets.

“Varian!” Rapunzel said, unable to stop her exasperated groan.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Varian said, trying to dodge swords and wayward chemical cocktails. “My bad, whoops, I need to label these…”

“Hurry up!” Rapunzel shouted, using her hair to throw attackers aside and block sword.

Andrew reached out for Varian, murder in his eyes, but Varian threw the first ball he could grab, and a bubble formed around Andrew’s head, carrying him away. He yelped, but then grinned dangerously when he neared the rope connecting the ship to the balloon.

“No, don’t-” Rapunzel said, but it was too late. Andrew swung his sword, severing the rope, and the balloon jerked downwards, ejecting the Saporians and nearly doing the same to Varian, Rapunzel, and Pascal. Rapunzel didn’t see what became of the Saporians, to busy holding onto the rails for dear life.

She glanced back, seeing the barrels in a pile at the edge of the ship. “The burner can’t generate enough heat to keep the ship in the air like this!” Varian said, and as if waiting for his observation, the ship began to drop. “If it crashes, it’ll destroy all of Corona!”

“What if we used the Quirineon?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yeah, yeah!” Varian nodded excitedly. “Heating the Quirineon will increase the temperature of the balloon enough for us to rise. We just have to get it high enough so that when it explodes, it doesn’t destroy the city.”

He looked down, suddenly somber. “You need to get off this ship, Rapunzel. I need to clean up my own mess.”

“You don’t have a magic shield of hair to protect you.” Rapunzel said, lassoing Varian before he could react.

He started thrashing. “What are you doing?!”

“It’s your mess,” Rapunzel said. “But it’s my kingdom!”

She pushed him over the side, ignoring his shrieks of protest and depositing him carefully on a rooftop. She swung out her hair once again, this time around the helm of the airship, pulling herself up so she could swing down and scoop up several barrels of Quirineon. “Alright, Pascal,” She said, opening the barrels and turning the flames towards the poison green contents. “Let’s get as high as we can!”

The liquid almost immediately started to bubble, and Rapunzel winced at the bad smell. The balloon began to rise almost immediately, sloshing the contents of the liquid. It promptly caught on fire, bright green flames reaching out to Rapunzel greedily.

She yelped, frantically climbing the balloon itself, grateful her hair wasn’t flammable, though it was going to take forever to get that smell out. She grabbed Pascal, looking at the landscape below.

“That’s definitely high enough!” She decided, and Pascal squealed.

Rapunzel closed her eyes, and concentrated. After a moment, she felt the sundrop bend to her will, her hair creating a shield around her and Pascal, bright and safe, and-

_**BOOM!** _

The protective circle fell away almost immediately after the actual explosion, and Rapunzel shrieked, suddenly freefalling. She fumbled with her hair, managing to wrap it around the top of a steeple. Her arm jerked roughly, swinging her around the church, and she just managed to land without breaking her ankles.

Pascal let out a deep sigh, looking shaky.

“Rapunzel!” Varian stumbled towards her. “You did it! It’s over!”

She grinned, hugging him tightly. “Not yet. There’s still one promise left I have to keep.”

*** *** ***

“Once I start this incantation, I won’t be able to stop it.” Rapunzel said, stepping away from the amber. Quirin still reached out inside it, the same silent shout on his lips. Her hair was wrapped around it, and Rapunzel swallowed hard, chasing away the memories of the last time she did this.

“It could seriously harm you and your father,” She said, handing Varian a bucket of water. “So I’m trusting you to snap me out of it once your father is free.”

“You can trust me, Rapunzel.” Varian nodded seriously.

Rapunzel took a deep breath, closed her eyes.

And began to sing.

*** *** ***

Varian would have been terrified of Rapunzel’s blank chant had he not been watching the amber melt away from his father.

“It’s working,” And then louder, with more hope. “It’s working!”

His father slumped over, motionless, dropping the note in his hand. “Dad!” Varian sprinted forward, and then skidded to a stop. “Wake up!” He splashed the water on Rapunzel, but it merely turned to vapor. She didn’t stop chanting, eyes dark and blank.

“Wake up!” He said again, grabbing her shoulders unceremoniously to shake her. He jerked back when his gloves hissed, melting off his hands. It stung, and he didn’t even want to think about what would have happened had he not been wearing them.

“Rapunzel! Snap out of it!” Varian said, suddenly dizzy. Rapunzel ignored him, oblivious to all except her own chant. 

“Rapunzel...Rapunzel?” Varian took a shuddering breath and steeled himself, even as the dizziness worsened more and more. “You didn’t give up on me. I’m not giving up on you.”

Rapunzel’s chanting faltered for a moment, as if she forgot the words to her own song for just a split second. Her hair flashed blonde, and she gasped, blinking rapidly, her eyes bright green again.

She fell to her knees, coughing. “Are you okay?!” Varian asked.

“I-I…” Rapunzel blinked, and smiled weakly. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

Varian grinned, nearly tackling her in a hug. He pulled away quickly-though Rapunzel could hardly blame him, watching him stumble to his father.

“Dad, Dad! You’re alive!” Varian practically fell into his father, and Quirin just managed to catch him before he ate cold stone floor, hugging him tightly. 

“D-dad, the note-” Varian, his voice wobbly, watching Quirin’s note get eaten up by steaming amber. “W-what did it say?”

“All it said was ‘I’m so proud of you, Varian. I always have been’.” Quirin said softly. 

Varian’s face screwed up, and he threw his arms around his father again, sobbing.

His world was whole again.

*** *** *** 

“So, temporary queen, right?” Lance said, looking around the rather shattered throne room. “Wow, lots of power. I don’t suppose I can abuse it on your behalf?”

“Lance…” Rapunzel smiled anyway.

“Just a little!” Lance said. “Nothing serious.”

Rapunzel chuckled, and then frowned. “...I’m really angry at Eileen and Cass.”

Lance blinked, looking surprised by the sudden change, and then nodded. “Me too. It’s kinda weird. Half of me is furious at them, half of me is crushed, and then another half is just worried sick and would give anything for them to come back.”

“That’s three halves.”

“I’m not a mathologist, you know what I mean.”

Rapunzel frowned. “It...it’s a really awful feeling. But they’re still our friends. I’m not giving up on them.”

“And in some cases,” Lance said, sounding slightly mischievous. “They might even be more than friends.”

“I-what?” Rapunzel blinked, looking confused. “More than friends-do you mean best friends?”

Lance looked oddly frustrated for a split second, and then sighed. “Nevermind. Point is, yeah, you’re right. And I’m here to help. Cass is my friend too. And so are you.”

Rapunzel smiled, the sun peeking through the windows so it lit up the room. Empty for now, but Rapunzel wouldn’t let it remain so.

_I’m bringing you home, Eileen. I promise._

Though she knew by now just how dangerous promises could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, and also im an idiot, i forgot to mention last week that i have two news Tangled WIPs because I do not understand self control and ive given up on trying to
> 
> one is a modern au and don't worry, it's still pretty gay even if it's Eugene instead of Eileen, and the second one is star wars and not that gay but only because there's so much going on in it i barely have time to have the main romance 
> 
> anyway see you christmas!!!!


	3. You Know, You Had It Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so like
> 
> i know i dont ever release chapter like, at midnight or very early in the morning but christmas is an all day thing with my family and ALSO ITS SNOWING IN ATLANTA so that's gonna take up my time
> 
> in which the moonstone is eldritch because i think that's very funky

Eileen didn’t stop running until she just about collapsed from exhaustion.

When that happened, she tumbled to a stop, tripping ungracefully and nearly impaling herself on the black longsword. At least no one was here to see it. That would have been embarrassing. 

_Cassandra would laugh at her, and Lance would too, but it would be slightly more good-natured. Pascal would squeak loudly if she had done it close to him, scuttling to Maximus and Fidella for cover. And Rapunzel...Rapunzel…_

“No more crying.” She told herself out loud. She patted her cheek roughly as if to smack away the tears. “We’re done crying.”

She took a long, slow breath, leaning forward, and then yelping when something bright blue fell in her face.

Her hair was still loose, wild and tangled from falling off a cliff, fusing with a powerful magic artifact, and then running for at least two hours. And now…

She grabbed a fistful of it, feeling panic rise in her chest. She scrambled over to a nearby stream, unable to hold back a shriek as she looked at her reflection. 

Her hair was an unnatural bright blue, and so were her eyes, glowing slightly in the early predawn. It wasn’t a glow like Rapunzel’s hair, soft and kind with promises of healing. This reminded her of a venomous animal-bright and beautiful, but only to warn everyone else of their own deadliness.

“Christ.” Eileen croaked, running her hands through her hair over and over again. She hated it, she hated how bright it was, and frankly, she hated her long hair, why had she let it get so long, it wasn’t safe, it was something to grab, something to hold onto to, something _she_ was holding onto because when she had first meant to cut it back at the castle, a few months after she and Rapunzel had lived there, the princess had commented how pretty Eileen had looked with longer hair, and Eileen’s desire to go crazy with scissors had left her _until now-_

Before she even knew what she was doing, Eileen grabbed a fistful of hair and sliced through it with the sword. And then again. And again. And again.

It was really a miracle she didn’t decapitate herself with how much her hands were shaking. 

The reflection that stared back at her after she stopped had very short, uneven hair with frayed edges and split ends, though that was to be expected when cutting with a sword. Eileen ran her hands through her hair again, focusing on messing it up even more, though there wasn’t much left to mess up. She sure it had never been this short before.

“Eileen…” A quiet voice said, and Eileen sprang to her feet, whirling around.

“Who’s there?!” She yelled, trying with no success to quell the panic in her voice. “What do you want?! Show yourself!”

Nothing answered her but the gentle sound of wind blowing through trees.

Eileen let out a shaky breath, sinking to the ground slowly.

“Great,” She muttered. “I finally lost it.”

*** *** ***

A few sleepless days later, Eileen realized she wasn’t hungry or thirsty.

The sleep part was to be expected. She was living in the wilderness with nothing but a longsword she didn’t know how to use, so she wasn’t expecting to be well-rested. 

But when she tried, she simply...didn’t fall asleep. She closed her eyes, she rolled around, made herself as comfortable as possible, but it was no use. She felt tired, more exhausted and drained than she had ever been in her life, and the few times she had dared to look at her reflection confirmed her bedraggled state. She should have collapsed by now.

But sleep refused to come.

She didn’t feel hungry or thirsty either. She forced herself to drink, just out of knowledge she should do so, but it didn’t make her feel any better or worse. 

And there was a constant, unending _pain_ throughout her entire body, concentrated within the Moonstone, as if with each heartbeat, it was spreading its cold poison through her veins over and over again.

She glanced down at the Moonstone with a slight scowl. “So what the hell is this, huh?” She asked it. “You just won’t let me die?”

The Moonstone shimmered innocently, and Eileen’s scowl deepened. “Thanks for nothing.” She spat at it. 

The Moonstone did not reply.

*** *** ***

“Up,” Eileen commanded a black rock, staring at it intently. “Um, rise. Come hither!” She waved her arms uselessly, but the rock refused to budge. 

She sighed. “You’re making me look really stupid, you know. What’s the point of all this shit if I don’t at least get cool powers out if it?”

The rocks didn’t reply, and Eileen sighed. “You’re right, you’re right. I can’t just...wander around for the rest of my natural life. Or unnatural life, if this thing has anything to say about it.” She scowled at the Moonstone.

“I need a plan. Rapunzel will come after me eventually. That’s just how she is. I don’t think I could hide from her if I lived at the bottom of the ocean. I need to get rid of this,” She tapped the Moonstone lightly. “Once and for all. So it can’t hurt anyone else.”

“A noble plan,” A new voice cut in, light and slightly accented. “But I do not think you can do it alone.”

Eileen whirled around, pointing the longsword in the direction of the voice, and then blinked, suddenly sure she was hallucinating.

A tiny girl stood there, though she had a face where Eileen couldn’t tell if she was a young child or a very old woman, which was disturbing. She had on a puffy dress, and her hair was done up in twin buns on either side of her head. Worst of all, she was translucent.

“Who the hell are you?!” Eileen demanded.

“A friend,” The girl said kindly. “Or at least I’d like to be.”

“Right,” Eileen said. “Ghost girl in the middle of nowhere, that makes sense. Awesome, I’ve officially lost my mind.”

The girl giggled quietly. “No, Eileen, you haven’t lost your mind. I’m as real as the sword you hold, as real as the dirt you stand on, as real as your love for Rapunzel.”

“How do you-” Eileen stepped forward, sword raised. “You don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.”

“I do, actually,” The girl said. “I know you took the Moonstone to protect Rapunzel, because you love her more than anything in the entire world, and you’d do anything for her-”

“Shut up.” Eileen growled.

“-even though…” The girl sighed, looking sad. “Even though she doesn’t love you back.”

Something deep and ugly inside Eileen twisted, and she looked away, struggling to collect herself. “I can’t imagine what that feels like,” The girl said sympathetically. “I’m so sorry, Eileen.”

“What do you want?” Eileen growled.

“I want to help you,” The girl floated closer, and Eileen backed up quickly. “Think of me as a guide for the Moonstone. You’re not having much success with the rocks, are you?”

“You…” Eileen paused. “Er, how long did you watch me talk to the rocks before you decided to step in?”

“A good while,” The girl admitted. “It was rather entertaining, to tell you the truth. But I’m here now.”

“Sorry, I’m not in the business of trusting g-g-” Eileen trailed off, her jaw suddenly locking as a wave of dizziness washed over her, so intense that she rocked back, falling hard to the ground. She moaned, gripping her head as the world spun horribly, making her empty stomach churn.

“S-stay back-” She managed to tell the girl, though she really didn’t know what she could do in this state to defend herself.

After an eternity, the feeling passed, and Eileen lay on the ground, trying to steady her breathing. The girl hummed. “How long how long have these spells been going on, Eileen?”

Eileen swallowed hard, feeling fragile. “Since...since the beginning. And they only got worse, I-” Her voice hitched, and she pressed her hands to her eyes to keep herself from crying. “I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. I’m tired and exhausted and dizzy all the time, I…” Her voice cracked dangerously. “What is happening to me!?”

“It’s the Moonstone,” The girl said. “When not controlled, it leeches its host until there is nothing left to take.”

“So it’s…” Eileen swallowed. “Just going to kill me?”

“Essentially,” The girl nodded. “But I don’t think we want that, do we?”

“So what...what am I supposed to do? How do I destroy the Moonstone?” Eileen asked.

The girl chuckled. “One step at a time. You can’t very well destroy what you do not understand.”

“Sure you can,” Eileen argued. “You think hunters know the ins and outs of the animal they’re hunting?”

“Please try to take this somewhat seriously,” The girl said, already sounding exasperated. “At least pretend to be interested.”

“Well, far be it from me to disrespect the magic moon ghost.” Eileen snickered weakly.

“We don’t have time for your impertinence,” The girl said. “Are you willing to listen or not?”

“Alright, alright...what am I supposed to do?” Eileen asked, not bothering to ask what ‘impertinence’ meant.

“The Moonstone is the opposite of the Sundrop,” The girl said. “The Sundrop represents warmth and life. The Moonstone is cold and dead. To control it, you mustn’t be afraid to use your rage and hatred.”

“But I…” Eileen swallowed hard, trying to ignore the way the description made her nauseous. “I don’t...know how to just make those emotions appear out of thin air.”

“You won’t have to. They’re already there.” The girl said.

“I don’t hate anyone. And I’m not feeling particularly angry. Just sort of…” Eileen frowned. “Just sort of sorry for myself, as pathetic as it sounds.”

“The Moonstone would not have let you survive taking it had you not had the means to control it,” The girl leaned forward, and Eileen fought to urge to scramble away. “The Moonstone sees you, Eileen. All of you. And so do I. You’ve a lot more power than anyone realizes. Or you yourself realize. And you’ve been burying it for long enough.”

“You don’t know anything about me.” Eileen hissed.

“Oh, but I do,” The girl smiled, and it split her face unnaturally. “You ran away from the orphanage when you were fourteen, and you were seventeen when Stalyan split your skull open with a sword, and you still get headaches sometimes but you never told anyone about it.”

“Stop it.” Eileen snapped.

“Stop? I’m just getting started,” The girl looked up, as if recalling something for a test as opposed to dredging up Eileen’s worst memories. “You were eighteen when you saw your first corpse, someone who jumped out of the window above you in the complex where you and Marie de Farro lived, and your first thought about it was that he looked like he was smiling on the ground.”

“I get it-”

“Marie left you because you didn’t know how to say ‘I love you’, and Lance got arrested not long after that. You were quite angry then, Eileen, perhaps you ought to tap into that?” The girl shrugged. “Oh, but then Rapunzel came along…”

“ENOUGH!” Eileen shouted, and rocks burst from the ground, glowing bright blue and sending up dirt around her.

The girl cheered and clapped. “Oh, that was wonderful! Very good, Eileen, very good!”

Eileen felt nauseous. “Shut up.”

“Keep up that energy,” The girl smiled. “It will serve you well.”

“Piss off,” Eileen snarled at her. “That was shitty.”

“But it did work,” The girl shrugged. “Soon you won’t need me for it. You probably don’t even need me _now_ , you just need a different push. In fact…” Her smile widened, too wide across her face, and she disappeared.

“Wha-hey, what in the hell kinda esoteric crap was that?!” Eileen stood up, shouting at the space where the girl was. 

“Who are you talking to, Ellie?” 

Eileen jumped, whirling around to face none other than Cassandra, who was leaning casually against a tree. She waved. “Hey. Most of your hair is gone, by the way.”

“Cass?!” Eileen blinked. “What the-how did you find me? What are you doing here?!”

“I followed your trail,” Cassandra shrugged. “Wasn’t hard.”

Eileen frowned. “Only because I assumed no one was following me. Otherwise I would’ve covered my tracks.”

“Oh, yeah, the black rocks trailing you aren’t gonna give you away.” Cassandra rolled her eyes.

Eileen nearly chuckled. “So why are you here? I mean, there’s no reason for you to be here. Not really.”

“You need to give up the Moonstone.” Cassandra said.

“No.” Eileen said, leaving out the part where she didn’t really know how to, anyway. 

“I don’t want to fight you, Ellie.” Cassandra said, though she was holding her sword far too tightly, clearly on edge.

“I don’t know if you can.” Eileen shrugged.

“Cut the cryptic bullshit. It’s not a good look on you.” Cassandra said.

“I’m not being cryptic, I’m being serious,” She paused for a moment, and before she could stop herself, the real question tumbled out. “Where’s Rapunzel? Is she okay?”

“She’s a wreck. What did you expect?” Cassandra snapped.

Eileen expected the answer, but still flinched. “There wasn’t any other choice.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Cassandra rolled her eyes. “You know that’s not true. You can still give it up and go back. Hell, I think Rapunzel would forgive you if you murdered someone.”

Eileen bristled slightly at the hidden accusation. “I didn’t kill anyone.”

“Didn’t say you did,” Cassandra shrugged, but the implication was there all the same. “What I’m saying is that it’s not too late. You haven’t gone too far-I mean, you did, but nothing I’m sure we won’t bully you about in a few years.”

“You’re being oddly flippant about this.” Eileen said.

Cassandra shrugged. “What can I say? I want you back. Not because I like you or anything. Only because I do care about Rapunzel, and frankly, it’s tearing me up to see her on the verge of tears all the time because of you.”

Eileen flinched again. “I...I wasn’t trying to hurt her.”

“Well, you did,” Cassandra said shortly. “Just...come on, Ellie. Please.”

Eileen faltered, feeling the Moonstone pulse against her chest, in rhythm with her heart. Her fingers twitched, and the constant ache of the magic opal seemed more present now, nearly unbearable. She wanted nothing more than to throw it off and forget everything that had happened. 

Her hand began to move towards the Moonstone, but then she caught Cassandra’s eye.

She was staring, not at Eileen, but at the Moonstone. The glow reflected in her eyes, and her face had an odd expression that Eileen suddenly recognized with a jolt. She herself had worn it many times.

It was a deep, awful desire of _want_ , and the willingness to do anything to achieve it.

Eileen froze. “Why’d you leave Rapunzel, then?” She asked.

Cassandra blinked. “What?”

“Why’d you leave?” Eileen asked, an unpleasant feeling curling in her chest that she couldn’t quite identify. “Just to chase me down?”

“Yes, I told you, Rapunzel wanted me to-” Cassandra started, but Eileen scowled.

“Rapunzel wouldn’t want the group breaking up anymore than it already had. Did you at least have the human decency to tell her to her face you were leaving, or did you just take off with your damn owl in the middle of the night?” Eileen asked, clenching her fists.

Cassandra scowled. “Don’t turn this around on me. You were the one who ditched first-”

“You want the Moonstone, don’t you?”

Cassandra fell silent.

Eileen laughed, but it felt fractured. “Why the hell do you want it? You don’t, trust me, it’s not all that cracked up,” And then, as an afterthought: “It hurts.”

“I’ll manage.” Cassandra said, and then frowned when she realized she had only confirmed Eileen’s suspicion.

“You’re a good liar,” Eileen said bitterly. “For a second, you had me convinced you actually cared about me and Rapunzel.”

As if flipping a switch, Cassandra drew her sword, the blade glinting slightly in the moonlight. “Give up the Moonstone. I won’t ask again.”

“Are you going to try and kill me?” Eileen scoffed, cursing herself for nearly believing Cassandra’s lies. “Why do you want the Moonstone so bad?”

“It’s none of your business.” Cassandra said.

“I feel like it is! At least a little! What, you’re not even going to try to justify yourself?!” Eileen clenched her fists. “I thought we were friends.”

“That was your mistake, then.” Cassandra said harshly.

Eileen blinked, suddenly fighting tears. It shouldn’t hurt that much, it shouldn’t because it was _Cassandra_. But she gripped the black longsword, steeling herself. “Guess it was.”

Cassandra charged forward with a yell, and Eileen parried her blow rather clumsily, stumbling back slightly. Cassandra pushed forward, offensive and focused. It struck Eileen that she was fairly certain for all their talk, they had never actually fought each other. 

Eileen had the Moonstone, and a lifetime of experience in dirty fights, but the longsword was big and heavy. She had to use both hands to hold it up, upsetting her balance and overcompensating for the sword’s size with jerky, graceless swings. It was funny; she had bitched and moaned about using a knife as her main weapon, and now that she had a real sword, she was struggling.

And Cassandra had been training for this moment her whole life. 

Eileen raised the sword to repel a cut from above, and Cassandra took the opportunity to kick her in the stomach. Eileen doubled over, gasping, only just managing to roll away before Cassandra could stab her.

“T-that was a shitty move,” She wheezed, climbing shakily to her feet. “Your dad definitely didn’t teach you that.”

Cassandra didn’t even bother to respond this time. She ran forward, attacking relentlessly while Eileen merely tried to keep herself from getting impaled. Cassandra pushed forward, putting more force behind a strike, and Eileen’s sword fell from her hand.

“Shit-Cass-” Eileen tried to step away, but her back hit a tree.

“You should’ve just given up.” Cassandra snarled, bolting at her. Eileen raised her hand-

Black rocks burst from the ground, and Cassandra stumbled, barely avoiding being impaled, but didn’t stop. In desperation, Eileen raised her hand again, pleading with the rocks to listen for once.

More rocks burst from the ground, throwing Cassandra back. She yelped, more surprised than hurt, and glared furiously at Eileen. “ _That_ was a shitty move.”

“You…” Eileen huffed something between a laugh and a sob. “You’re seriously mad at me?! What the hell is wrong with you?! You’re the one that attacked me!”

“I’m only reclaiming what’s rightfully mine!” Cassandra snapped. “It’s my destiny! And I won’t let anyone take it from me! Least of all _you_!”

“Destiny-Christ,” Eileen scoffed. “What a load of bullshit. Is that what you’re telling yourself? Because to me it just looks like spite.”

“It’s not!” Cassandra protested, though her tone only cemented Eileen’s theory.

“Keep telling yourself that. What happened to wanting to be in the guard, huh? What was your plan? Get the rock and then rub it in our faces? I thought you were better than that.” Eileen crossed her arms.

“And I thought you were done stealing,” Cassandra said in a low voice. “ _Flynn Rider_.”

Eileen jerked, as if yanked by an invisible string. Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt vaguely nauseous, though she couldn’t tell if that was because of the Moonstone or Cassandra.

“This is nothing like...like any of that.” Eileen said hoarsely.

“Right, of course,” Cassandra stood up, glaring at Eileen with nothing short of pure hatred. “How much of it was you trying to protect Rapunzel, and how much of it was you seeing something shiny?”

The nausea abruptly disappeared, and the Moonstone shimmered brightly. Eileen stepped forward, and the rocks glowed blue in her presence. She felt more clear-headed than she had in weeks, as if the Moonstone was supplying her with pure adrenaline.

No, adrenaline wasn’t the right word. It was _power_.

“You want this rock so bad?” Eileen asked quietly. She scooped the longsword off the ground, pointing the sharpened tip at Cassandra. “Then come and fucking take it.”

Cassandra pursed her lips, looking slightly put off by Eileen’s sudden change in attitude. But she blew out a puff of air, steeled herself, and charged once again.

Eileen turned the sword downwards, driving the tip of it into the earth.

Rocks exploded from the ground, knocking Cassandra off her feet. She righted herself, merely stumbling in her assault, albeit badly bruised. Eileen parried her strike easily, shoving her off with new strength. She thrust her hand out as if punching someone, and blunt ended rocks breached once more, hitting Cassandra directly this time. Cassandra wheezed, dropping her sword. 

“You wanted a fight!” Eileen shouted, striding towards her, sword dragging on the ground. “Now you’ve got a fight!”

Cassandra forced herself to her feet, drawing the rarely used dagger from her belt. She lunged messily, and Eileen sidestepped easily, sticking her foot out so Cassandra tripped over it. 

“See? You’re not the only one who plays dirty.” Eileen hissed, pacing around Cassandra, the rocks pulsing in rhythm with her racing heart. 

“Can you just shut up?” Cassandra mumbled, and spat out a mouthful of blood. She managed to regain her footing, hunched over slightly. 

“You should’ve just given up.” Eileen said, raising her hand and clenching a tight fist.

The final fusillade of rocks slammed into Cassandra before she had even fully regained footing, throwing her backwards. She crashed into a tree, the impact making her drop her dagger.

Eileen hefted the sword, striding towards Cassandra, raising the sword for the final blow.

But the handmaiden let out a gargled cry of pain, and Eileen faltered. Cassandra never made noise when she was hurt, never drew attention to it. The last time she had done so was when she had literally burnt away her hand. 

Cassandra glanced up at Eileen, her left eye swollen shut rather grotesquely, along with a bloody nose and mouth. She spat out more blood, and gasped in pain at the motion. “Jus’ do it.” She said, her voice slurring slightly.

_”And anyway,” Cassandra said, smiling easily around the campfire. “If anyone gives you trouble, let me know so I can cut them into little pieces.”_

_“I can take care of myself.” Eileen said._

_“I know, but I still want to.”_

“What are you waiting for?” 

Eileen jerked her head to the right, seeing the ghost girl staring at her with anticipation. “Hurry up!”

“I…” Eileen swallowed hard. “I’m...I don’t want to kill her-”

“She’ll only attack you again once she gets another chance!” The ghost girl said earnestly.

“I can take care of myself!” Eileen snapped, gesturing to Cassandra. “Clearly! I don’t need to worry about her attacking me, I doubt she’ll do it again anyway.”

“Who’re you talkin’ to?!” Cassandra coughed harshly, and flinched at the action.

“The…” Eileen blinked, looking over at the ghost girl, who was looking at Cassandra with something akin to disappointment. “Her. The ghost. The ghost girl. Like, three feet tall, poofy dress, you don’t…?”

“Ghost girl? You-” Cassandra cut off suddenly, her good eye suddenly going wide. “Wait, wait, wait, oh God, oh my God-”

“Kill her!” The ghost girl cried, shrill and commanding.

“Listen, listen to me, please.” Cassandra said, her voice suddenly pleading. Somehow, she managed to haul herself up into a sitting position, not bothering to disguise a choked cry of pain. “Something’s wrong, listen, it started in the House, Ellie, _please_ -”

Another rock, small and sharp as a needle, pierced the ground, inches from Cassandra’s face. Cassandra choked, going perfectly still.

Eileen kneeled down to her level, the Moonstone shining brighter than the sun. “I told you,” She said in a voice that was nearly a whisper. “My name is Eileen.”

*** *** ***

“So there’s no sign of her?” Edmund asked, looking disappointed. Hamuel walked in circles around him, either clueless to the situation or just not caring about it. Rapunzel envied him.

“No, I…” Rapunzel sighed, guilt threatening to swallow her up. “I’m going to send a search party out after her and Cassandra but...the Captain still hasn't quite recovered, and I’m acting queen, and there’s just so much to clean up after-” She had to pause, unwilling to cry in her throne room again. Especially while sitting on said throne.

To her surprise, Edmund merely dropped his head, nodding. “I understand. It’s...a lot to run a kingdom. To make tough choices on your own. I...I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to.” Rapunzel said before she could bite down the reprimand. 

But Edmund only nodded again. “I know. I know. That’s why...I’d like to help in any way I can. If it’s alright with you, princess-I mean, Your Majesty.”

Rapunzel blinked, a bit shocked by the gesture of goodwill. But all the same, she and Lance could barely keep their heads above the water most days, and that was with the help of everyone else. “I...thank you, King Edmund. I appreciate your help.”

Edmund bowed, and then in a moment of awkward candor, he let out a breath. “That’s a relief, I was worried you gave up on her!”

_We have to stick together. That’s how we always do it, right? Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other._

Rapunzel swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’m not giving up on her,” She said softly. “There’s too much left to say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....merry christmas and happy holidays!!!!!!!!!


	4. Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT ME DRAFTING A N O T H E R AU WHEN I HAVENT EVEN FINISHED THIS ONE LORD ALMIGHTY
> 
> alright no one let me publish something new until ive completed this one

Rapunzel ducked carefully under a wooden beam being carried by two men, although Lance was not so lucky. He yelped, getting a forehead-full of wood, stumbling back.

“Heads up!” One of the carriers said unhelpfully, and Red and Angry giggled amongst themselves.

“It’s a work in progress,” Rapunzel admitted, gesturing to the reconstruction around her. “But Red and Angry, welcome to New Old Corona!”

“It’s about time you guys decided to settle down near us.” Lance said, rubbing his forehead.

“We were getting kinda sick of life on the road,” Angry said. “Never knowing what you’re gonna eat, or where you’re gonna stay. I mean, you should see the treehouse we’ve been staying in.”

Red perked up, smiling. “Yeah! It’s-”

“A total dump.” Angry finished for her, chuckling at the memory of the evidently disgusting treehouse, and then noticed Red frown. She sighed. “What’s with you? You’re acting weird.”

“I…” Red looked hesitant, and Rapunzel realized Red was more chatty than she had ever seen her before. She fumbled with her necklace-a simple golden leaf pendant gifted to her by Angry, not even a year before, but it felt like those events happened to a different person.

“I liked the treehouse.” Red said quietly, as if admitting a dark secret. 

“Ugh, not this again, Red,” Angry huffed. “Look, this is what’s best for us.”

Red didn’t look up, still fiddling with the necklace. “I bet Eileen would have liked the treehouse.”

Lance and Rapunzel winced, almost imperceptibly, but Angry scowled. “Well, Eileen’s not here anyway! So it doesn’t matter what she would think.” She kicked the ground, and Rapunzel wondered if Angry still had her earring. She was too afraid to ask.

“Your Majesty!” Rapunzel glanced up at the panicked voice, seeing someone with a shepherd's crook racing towards her. 

“Earl?!” Rapunzel asked, recognizing the shepherd. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s my sheep, come quick!” He waved at her to follow, barely stopping to turn himself around before leading her to the pastures.

It was certainly a strange sight. Usually the Corona sheep were bold, the landscape low on predators, with most being smart enough to stay away lest they bring down the wrath of the Corona shepherds. But now they huddled against the fence, bleating and shaking.

“What’s wrong with them?” Rapunzel asked.

“Something’s got them scared,” Earl said grimly. “Same thing happened to my neighbor’s flock! In fact, livestock all over Corona’s been acting strange.”

“Like what? The wolves only come down when there’s lambs, and it’s summer.” Rapunzel said.

“That’s because this is no ordinary wolf!”

Rapunzel whirled around to see what at first appeared to be some kind of furry creature with a bad class of mange. Then she realized the creature had a face. 

A stout woman grinned at her from under a skinned wolf’s head, one of her teeth badly chipped. She spun a crossbow with too much confidence, laughing hoarsely. “Ha! Made ya jump!”

“Um,” Lance said hesitantly, looking just as put off. “And you are?”

“Captain Creighton!” She said jovially. “World class, kick-ass, big game tracker. What you people got on your hands is a classic werewolf.”

“I think she’s crazy.” Angry whispered, elbowing Red. 

“A...I’m sorry, a werewolf?” Rapunzel asked hesitantly.

Creighton withdrew a thick blue book from under her cloak, the cover depicting a ghoulish man’s face partially obscured by a wolf’s. “It’s all right here in this book,” She declared. “What we’re dealing with is Maledicta Lupus. The Wolf’s Curse. But for you laymen, a werewolf.”

Rapunzel felt sick.

“The Wolf’s Curse travels the globe in search of host bodies,” Creighton said eerily. “It feeds on untapped rage, so it’s ideal host is anyone who harbors a deep-seated anger. It inhabits his body, and causes him to turn into a raging werewolf every full moon for the rest of his life!”

“And here’s where it gets interesting,” Creighton said with too much glee. “The wolf has found a new home here in Corona.”

“Who is it?” Lance asked.

Creighton scoffed. “If I knew that, you think I’d be wasting time with you milksops? The wolf can be anybody! But the good news is, I’m not just tracking this thing. I’m not leaving Corona until I’ve destroyed it.” She stopped spinning her crossbow, but it only looked more threatening in her hands. 

Rapunzel gritted her teeth. “Let me be clear, Captain,” She said, her voice steely. “You will not be destroying anything in my kingdom.”

“Oh-ho!” Creighton laughed. “And what makes you think you can stop me?”

An escort by a few guards away from them did the trick for now, though it didn’t shut her up, unfortunately, screaming various curses at them. “Don’t repeat that.” Lance told the girl, and they nodded, already committing the swears to memory. 

“Okay, guys,” Rapunzel said, scooping up the blue book that Creighton had dropped in the tussle. “There’s a werewolf out there, and we have to take action.”

“Er, if that’s what we wanted,” Lance said. “Was getting rid of the werewolf hunter the best idea?”

“But you heard her, she wants to destroy the monster!” Rapunzel said. “And that monster is one of my subjects! So we have to find them before she can. I won’t let her hurt anyone.”

_We’ve had enough hurt on our hands._

*** *** *** 

“Red?” Rapunzel asked, surprised to see the young girl up in the dead of night, staring off at something Rapunzel couldn’t see. “What’re you doing up so late? Is something wrong?”

“You’re up.” Red said quietly.

“I’m allowed to be up late, I’ve got a lot of temporary queen stuff to do.” Rapunzel said, counting herself a win when she coaxed a smile out of Red. The victory turned sour when her heart panged for Eileen; for all her talk of not liking kids, she was damn good with them, especially Angry and Red.

“I…” Red wriggled nervously, and then sighed. “It’s just...all this,” She gestured up to the castle behind her. “Isn’t me. I mean, Angry says this is what’s best for us.”

“Does she know you feel this way?” Rapunzel asked.

“I tried, but she doesn’t wanna hear it.” Red said.

“I know it’s not easy, but you have to find a way to get through to your sister.” Rapunzel said softly.

Red smiled slightly, and nodded, though it disappeared just as quickly. “I...I miss Eileen. So does Angry.”

Rapunzel swallowed hard, nodding slowly. “Yeah, I...I do too.”

“Do...do you think she’ll come back?” Red asked softly.

“I know she will,” Rapunzel said confidently. “And she’ll be thrilled to see you both.”

Red smiled for real at that, and Rapunzel stood up straight. “Now come on. We got a werewolf to find.”

*** *** ***

_A werewolf in it’s human form will retain the Mark of the Wolf somewhere on their body. It is a small blue blemish in the approximate shape of a wolf’s paw on the person’s arms, hands, or face, and is the telltale sign of the temporarily dormant beast._

Rapunzel frowned, staring at the pictures in Creighton’s book that showed a scowling man with a paw mark on his forearm. “The only other clue is that the curse feeds on someone with repressed rage,” She told Pascal. “That shouldn’t be hard to find, everyone in Corona is so sweet-”

“HEY!” Rapunzel jumped, startled to see Old Lady Crowley ducked out of the way of a wagon just before it ran her over. She let loose a string of swears that would have made the most hardened sailor blush.

Rapunzel bit her lip, glancing at Pascal. “...bad example.”

“Gonna be a full moon tonight.” Rapunzel scowled as Creighton took a seat at the cafe table, across from her. Pascal nearly hissed, looking at the squat woman with disapproval. Creighton merely grinned, her teeth yellowed and criss-crossing.

“Better hope you find your little wolf friend before I do.” She chuckled, and Rapunzel pursed her lips, biting down her own string of swears. 

Someone coughed behind Rapunzel, and she broke off her train of thought once again to see Monty behind her, looking a bit sheepish. “Sorry, uh, Princess...look, I know we’ve had our differences, but I’ve really come to appreciate how much you do for our kingdom. So, I thought I’d bring you an olive branch!” He held out a plate filled with candy shaped into a branch. “It’s made of licorice.”

Rapunzel grinned, oddly moved by the gesture before her heart skipped a beat.

Almost entirely hidden by Monty’s shirt was a blue mark, nearly identical to the one in the book.

“Actually,” Rapunzel said, praying that Creighton didn’t see the mark or hear how her voice had risen several pitches. “I-I don’t like licorice.”

Monty blinked. “Er-”

“In fact, no one likes licorice!” Rapunzel stood up abruptly, blocking Creighton, and Monty stepped back, looking surprised by her sudden hatred for licorice.

Rapunzel hazarded a glance behind her, and breathed a short sigh of relief when she saw Creighton leaving, apparently disinterested with the conversation. 

Monty was leaving too, though for unfortunately different reasons. “I was a fool to reconcile!” He paused to shake his fist at Rapunzel outside his shop. “A fool!” 

He slammed the door, cracking the glass in the window.

*** *** ***

“Monty, the werewolf?” Lance asked incredulously. “I mean, no offense, but do you hear yourself? I know you and Monty have this weird rivalry thing going on, but isn’t this overstepping a little?”

“It’s not about that!” Rapunzel protested. “Come on, you’ve never once suspected Monty had a darker side?”

Lance shook his head adamantly, and Rapunzel groaned. “Okay, _fine_ , I know it’s far-fetched, but he has the mark! I saw it! We should at least investigate that, for his own sake. Before Creighton investigates first.”

*** *** ***

“Where did you get a little black cloak for Pascal?” Lance asked incredulously, crouching uncomfortably behind a barrel, staking out Monty’s candy shop.

“I make him all sorts of clothes.” Rapunzel said, and Pascal chittered a sad agreement. Generally, he preferred to go in the nude.

The little bell to the shop rung, and Rapunzel perked up to see Monty turning the sign around to read CLOSED. Looking around nervously, Monty loaded a large sack onto a wagon before climbing aboard himself, and clicked his tongue for the horse to move. The horse set off at a brisk canter.

“Come on!” Rapunzel shouted, waving for Lance to follow. 

Catching up to him was easy. Maximus and Fidella were quick and nimble, even in the chill of the night. Maximus swerved in front of the carthorse, and they reared, looking startled. Monty looked shocked too. “What-Princess?!” He scowled. “What’s wrong with you?!”

“I know your secret.” Rapunzel said, dismounting and marching up to him.

Monty’s eyes went wide, and his face crumbled. “All right, all right, fine! I found a bunch of stale licorice in my back room. I-I was just trying to get rid of it!” He wrung his hands as though confessing to brutal murder. “Lock me up! It’s wrong!”

“I...what?” Rapunzel blinked, though she suddenly wondered how genuine the licorice ‘olive branch’ was. “I’m talking about the Wolf’s Curse!”

“The wolf’s-do you think I’m the werewolf?! Are you serious?” Monty shook his head.

“I saw the Wolf’s Mark on your neck!” Rapunzel pointed to the blue blemish, though it was difficult to see in the night. 

“What?” Monty scratched at the blemish, and his fingers came away blue. “This is paint! I was renovating this morning!”

“But…” Rapunzel gulped, feeling her confidence leave her. “Then why did you run away from us?”

“You just started chasing me!” Monty waved his arms, looking frustrated, and Rapunzel felt her face go red. “Besides, if I were the wolf, wouldn’t I be sprouting fur and teeth right now?” He gestured up at the sky, towards the-

“Oh no,” Rapunzel said. “The full moon!”

A high pitched, pained sounding howl pierced the night, followed closely by terrified screams. 

*** *** ***

Old Corona had descended deep into chaos by the time Rapunzel managed to get on the scene, the citizens running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. There was riot liable to happen if she wasn’t careful, and the half-built village wouldn’t survive that. Nor would the werewolf if things turned violent.

“Lance, get these people out of here!” Rapunzel shouted, and Lance nodded, turning Fidella and going to work on trying to corral the mob. 

There was a howl, and the crowd dispersed enough for Rapunzel to see a massive shape in the dark, vaguely humanoid, but hunched over and snarling horribly. It snapped it’s head to her, and she saw ruby colored eyes blinking in the darkness, completely empty except for a hellish rage.

Something whizzed by the werewolf, and it started back slightly, sniffing at a golden arrow that had buried itself in the wooden foundation of a house. It snarled, staring at the source; Creighton, already loading another arrow into her crossbow. 

“NO!” Rapunzel shouted, but Creighton ignored her, trying to shoot the werewolf. It dodged, darting off into the night. 

“STOP!” Rapunzel shouted again, and began sprinting after the wolf.

She realized quickly that this wasn’t a good idea, but by then she was already alone, though Pascal was shaking with fear on her shoulder.

A howl pierced the night once again, and Rapunzel stumbled, struggling to not fall in the darkness. She could hear shuffling all around her, and ducked behind a large boulder, stiffening when a shadow passed her. After a moment, she let out a breath, and turned-right toi face the werewolf, clear in the moonlight.

It was big, at least double her height, with red eyes staring right at her. It was muscular, and leaned down to snarl at her, hot breath on her face. Pascal squeaked, terrified, and Rapunzel felt about the same.

“H-hello.” Rapunzel said, and flinched when the werewolf huffed, saliva getting on her face.

Something sparkled slightly in the dim light, and Rapunzel’s eyes snapped to it. Tight around the werewolf’s massive neck was a simple leather necklace, with a golden leaf pendant hanging off it. Rapunzel had felt scared before, but now the blood truly drained out of her face as she felt the now familiar fear of losing someone else yet again creep in.

“Red?” She asked, her voice hoarse. 

The change was instantaneous. The werewolf reeled back as though stabbed, whining slightly. It stared at Rapunzel, and for a second, she thought she saw something recognizable in the monster’s ruby eyes.

But then the werewolf turned tail and ran, leaving Rapunzel alone in the darkness.

*** *** ***

“Angry!” Rapunzel burst through the door, and Angry sat up suddenly in her bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“What the hell?” She groaned. “Ever heard of knocking?!”

“Where’s Red?!” Rapunzel asked, failing to keep the panic out of her voice. Angry caught on, and glanced over to the empty bed next to her. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen to her?!” Angry asked. “Where is she?”

“I...oh God, uh…” Rapunzel glanced at Lance, who merely shrugged helplessly. “How do I put this...Red has been, uh, hiding something.”

Angry’s worried expression suddenly turned sour. “Lemme guess,” She grumbled. “She doesn’t wanna settle down in Old Corona.”

“No-well, yes,” Rapunzel amended. “But this is something else. Do you have any idea of a place she might run off too?”

Angry frowned. “There...there is one place.”

*** *** ***

Angry had been right. The treehouse _was_ a dump.

“Watch your step.” Lance said, carefully climbing up the wooden boards nailed into the treehouse that served as an impromptu ladder. A sign nailed to the doorway read 'DO NOT ENTER' in red, dripping letters that looked awfully close to blood.

Pascal squeaked nervously, and Rapunzel pushed aside a ragged curtain at the top, her heart somewhat lightened to see Red wrapped up in an old blanket in the corner, unhurt. Her heart twisted once again, though, when the girl turned and Rapunzel saw her expression.

“I’m not the monster.” Red said, her voice impossibly small. 

“No one said you were a monster.” Rapunzel said, scooting close to her.

Red sniffled, big tears running down her cheeks, smearing the red face paint she and her sister always wore. It smudged it, revealing a large blue mark in the shape of-

“Oh God.” Rapunzel said quietly, unable to tear her eyes away from the Wolf’s Mark.

Red sniffled again. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Red, how did this happen?” Angry asked, taking a seat next to Rapunzel.

Red looked away. “Last month, when you decided we needed to settle down, I wanted to tell you that I liked it out here. I wasn’t ready to move, but...you wouldn’t hear me. I went for a walk that night, and that’s when…” Red swallowed hard. “That’s when it found me.”

“It told me it could help me be heard. That it could use all of my angry feelings and give me what I want. All I had to do was let it.” Red wrapped the blanket around herself tighter.

“You should’ve told me, Red.” Angry said.

“The important thing is that there’s a way out of this,” Rapunzel said, grabbing the werewolf book from her bag and flipping through it. “This has a ritual that can get rid of the wolf. But we can only do it on the night of the full moon. But here’s the tricky part. It has to be done on mystical ground. And the only place around like that is…”

“Ah, shit,” Lance grumbled. “Janus Point.”

*** *** ***

The night was freezing, and the torches that Lance lit around the now defunct demonic ground did nothing to warm the air. They provided just enough light for Rapunzel to squint at the pages of the book, though. 

“Okay, Red,” Rapunzel said. “All you have to do is repeat what I say.”

Angry smiled and squeezed her sister’s hand. Maybe it was the dim torchlight, but Red looked nervous. “I swear this wolf away.” Rapunzel read aloud.

“I…” Red hesitated for a split second. “I swear this wolf away.”

“Not to give into it’s rage,” Rapunzel said. “Wolf begone!”

“Not to give into it’s rage,” Red echoed. “Wolf…” She trailed off.

“Red, you can do it!” Rapunzel encouraged. “Just say it!”

“Come on, Red!” Angry turned to face her fully. “You have to!”

Red glanced down at her sister’s hand, and her face suddenly hardened. She yanked away with a scowl. “I don’t want to! Maybe I like being the wolf! Maybe I’m tired of everyone telling me what to do! And...and I’m sick of people assuming I’m okay just because I won’t say I’m not! And another thing!” She threw a fierce glare to everyone. “I don’t even like the name Red! I only went along with it because everyone expected me to! What if I wanted to be the angry one?! Just once, I wanted to call the shots! Being the wolf lets me do that!”

“I-I’m sorry,” Angry said, looking shocked by this turn of events. “I didn’t mean to be so bossy. We can figure this out, together. But let’s just finish this.”

“Doesn’t matter if you finish this!” Rapunzel gasped when Creighton stepped out of the shadows, twirling her crossbow with far too much ease once again. “This whole ritual thing is bullshit. I added it to the book so I’d know when and where the wolf would be. Thanks, Princess.”

“Leave the girl alone!” Rapunzel stepped in front of Red, daring Creighton to make a move.

Unfortunately, Creighton looked ready to shoot through her anyway. “She ain’t a girl anymore. She’s a monster, and the sooner you realize that, the better.”

_”That’s a relief, I was worried you gave up on her!” Edmund said, unwittingly igniting a fear that Rapunzel still refused to voice, but could tell everyone else harbored as well._

There was a loud, furious snarl behind her, and Rapunzel whirled around to face a massive werewolf, towering over her. Red, now beastly and nearly mindless, pointed her snout at the sky, and howled at the moon, long and mournful.

Rapunzel heard the click of a crossbow’s safety being turned off, and lunged at Creighton with a strangled “NO!” before she knew what she was doing. It was a miracle she didn’t get herself shot. Instead the arrow soared harmlessly into the air. Red bounded forward, disappearing into the woods as Rapunzel scrambled to stand again. 

“Whew, she’s fast.” Lance said, looking rattled. 

“Where could she be going?” Rapunzel wondered aloud. 

“Creighton!” Angry said, sounding horribly panicked as the hunter disappeared into the woods again.

With one arrow left.

*** *** ***

It was surprisingly easy to find the last arrow, buried in a gnarled tree instead of Red, which was a relief. 

It was less of a relief to find Red seconds before she bit Creighton’s head off.

“Catalina, stop!” Angry said, darting forward. The werewolf snapped her head to Angry, snarling deeply as if to ask if she wanted to have her head snapped off next. Angry didn’t even falter, her arms out. “It’s me, Kiera.”

The werewolf snarled again, but Angry continued forward. “Please don’t hurt her,” Angry said. “She’s an asshole, but you’re not a monster. I’m sorry I didn’t listen better. I promise I’ll try harder. But...please, let her go.”

“It’s okay to be angry and frustrated,” Rapunzel added, standing slightly behind Angry. “But this is...not the way to deal with it.”

_Wolves instead of rocks, it’s almost funny._

“We’re all here to help, Catalina.” Lance said, sounding surprisingly parental. 

“Please,” Angry swallowed hard. “I...I don’t wanna lose you. I love you.”

Catalina whimpered, and Creighton took the opportunity to nearly ruin everything. “Y-yeah! Listen to her!”

Catalina snarled, and Creighton gave a less than brave squeak before scuttling off into the darkness from whence she came.

*** *** ***

“Oh yeah,” Angry said, looking at the newly renovated treehouse, the ‘DO NOT ENTER’ sign now replaced with one that said ‘KNOCK PLEASE’. “You were right, Catalina. This is pretty great.”

“Thanks for helping us fix this place up, Rapunzel.” Catalina said.

“I’m just glad we found a way for you guys to stay close by after all.” Rapunzel said.

“Yeah, it’s not domestic and calm, or rugged and off the grid. It’s the perfect compromise,” Lance said, and then knelt down to the girls’ height, serious. “Just promise me if you need anything, you know, like help managing the…” He growled for effect, and the girls giggled. “You’ll ask for it.”

“I promise.” Catalina said.

The bushes behind the treehouse suddenly shifted, and someone stumbled through ungracefully, panting hard and swallowed by an oversized black coat. Lance instantly stood up, on the defense, but Rapunzel gasped when she saw a curved dagger in the figure’s hand with the initials MVDF.

“Marie?!” Rapunzel asked incredulously, and Marie de Farro, Eileen’s ex-girlfriend, looked up. 

“Rapunzel?” She asked, looking equally shocked. She was red-faced from exertion, and a panicked look temporarily gave way to one of surprise. “We...holy shit, we’re in Corona?”

“Who’s that?” Angry asked.

“An old friend.” Rapunzel said, and Marie and Lance made faces as though that was debatable.

“Sure, whatever,” Marie said. “But I can’t tell you how relieved I am to have found you. Listen, we came across a friend of yours and...I mean, shit, Edward’s good with first aid, but she’s hurt bad, we need help-”

_Eileen._

“Take me to her.” Rapunzel said forcefully, and Marie looked surprised, but nodded.

Lance stepped forward, but Marie shook her head. “I wouldn’t, Strongbow. She knows me, and she nearly gutted me in a panic. I don’t think we need any more people than we already have.”

“Let’s go.” Rapunzel said, and Marie took off back in the direction whence she had come, a serious expression on her face.

“How bad is it?” Rapunzel asked.

“Really bad, to be honest,” Marie said. “She said something about a Moonstone back, how it was her destiny. Know anything about that?”

“Taking back-” Rapunzel’s heart skipped a beat. “Oh God. It’s...it’s not Eileen is it?”

“What?” Marie asked, coming into a clearing. There was a small wagon sitting in the center of it, and a tall man with curly chestnut hair leaning over someone who was shouting slurred curses. “Ed! Any better?”

“She’s still trying to kill me,” Edward moved aside, revealing a bloody and battered woman. “She might lose that eye, to be honest. It’s really infected.”

Rapunzel gasped, bile rising in her throat.

Cassandra was nearly drenched in blood, leaning against a tree and her sword for support. Her shoulders heaved, and when she looked up, her nose was crooked. Her left eye was the worst, though. Swollen dramatically, it was sealed shut by a mixture of bruising, blood, and what looked like pus.

Cassandra’s good eye rested on Rapunzel, and recognition sparked in it as tears welled up in Rapunzel’s eyes. “Oh God,” She whispered. “Please, no. Please don’t tell me…”

“For the record,” Cassandra slurred. “Ellie only beat me because she has that fucking rock.”

And then she collapsed in a mess of blood and defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really love this episode because its such a hot take for a children's cartoon. werewolves are historically meant the represent "the monster inside" and obviously in a lot of media forms that takes the shape of various "scary" mental illnesses. It's even coded as such here (see "I'm tired of everyone assuming im okay just because i wont say im not" like damn that hits home) but its not villainized, its not even something you can get rid of. you gotta work with it, and when you do, with the help of people who love you, you're stronger than ever before
> 
> sorry im mentally ill and projecting can you tell????
> 
> dont worry, marie won't be around long. i dont trust myself enough to write ocs for that
> 
> unrelated to this book (I promise) but are we as a fandom gonna talk about how edmund totally killed his wife??? they're so vague about her and for what??? that's hella suspicious my dude


	5. Wish That You Were Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's late and a little shorter than usual, I literally just finished it now because I ran out of my chapter buffer. plz send help
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! ENJOY THAT GAY SHIT!!!!!

“She’s alright?” Marie asked, leaning against the castle walls, her boyfriend’s arm around her. She was trying to look casual, but Rapunzel could see the undercurrent of anxiety beneath her expression. Everyone looked at Rapunzel like that nowadays.

“Alright as she can be,” Rapunzel said. “She nearly lost her eye.”

“Yikes.” Edward said.

“I can’t…” Rapunzel swallowed, fighting the tremble in her voice. “I can’t thank you enough for bringing Cass back. If you hadn’t, the doctors said she would have...would have…”

“Hey, hey,” Marie said, seeming to sense a breakdown was imminent. “Don’t even worry about it. We may be a super sexy criminal duo, but we’re not gonna just leave someone to die.” Marie winked, and Rapunzel managed to give a broken laugh. 

“You gonna be okay?” Edward asked.

“Yeah!” Rapunzel nodded, perhaps too vigorously, as Edward and Marie glanced at each other. “Y-yeah, I’m totally great, I’ve got Lance to help me out, and my parents’ memories are starting to come back, and now Cass is here and okay! Okay-ish. We just...we just gotta get Eileen back now.”

“Princess…” Marie said slowly. “I’ve met two people. Flynn and Eileen. And what happened...what happened to Cassandra isn’t either of them. That’s someone else entirely. And whoever it is, I don’t know if she’s gonna be open to reasonable discussion.”

Something hardened in Rapunzel’s stomach, but she forced the feeling away. “What are you saying? That I should give up on her?”

“She’s saying that your friend nearly murdered another friend. And that maybe that’s not the kind of person you chase after with no weapons.” Edward said, a bit bluntly. 

Rapunzel couldn’t decide whether she wanted to burst into tears or punch Edward in the face, but luckily Marie took the lead. She elbowed him, giving him a look. “Can you give us a minute, babe?” 

Edward frowned, but nodded, kissing Marie’s forehead before bowing his head respectfully at Rapunzel and leaving. Rapunzel tried to ignore the jealous feeling in her heart. 

Marie nodded for Rapunzel to follow along, and the princess did so, though her stomach twisted painfully. “Listen,” Marie said quietly. “I know you care about Eileen. But Ed’s right. Right now, she’s dangerous. I don’t know the details of the fight. None of us will until either Cassandra or Eileen tells us, and even then their perspectives are flawed. But...I really don’t think it was solely self defense.”

“You think Eileen tried to kill her?!” Rapunzel asked, her voice slightly shrill.

“I…” Marie sighed, twisting a loose button on her coat. “I don’t wanna say yes, but...that’s what it looks like.”

“She would never.” Rapunzel said forcefully.

“I know. But like I said...this isn’t the same person,” Marie frowned. “That Moonstone sounds like some powerful shit. Some bad powerful shit. Power can really mess with people. Especially desperate people. I just...you can’t give her a hug and expect everything to go back to normal.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Rapunzel snapped, starting to get frustrated. “I’m not stupid. Everyone expects me to give up on her, but I won’t. She’s my friend. I won’t abandon her.”

Marie was quiet, seeming to realize that the conversation was going in circles. “What about you?” Rapunzel asked. “Are you staying?”

“I wasn’t planning to,” Marie shrugged. “We’re not technically wanted in Corona, but it’s still a little too close for comfort to some danger zones.”

Rapunzel frowned, and Marie noticed before she could cover it up. “I mean, if you need us to stay-”

“No!” Rapunzel said quickly. “No no no, I’m not...no, if you need to go, then go. I won’t force you to be here.”

_Like you did with Cassandra, apparently._

Marie still looked worried, but nodded. “...thanks, princess. Hey, be careful, alright?”

“Of course!” Rapunzel smiled, promptly taking Marie’s warnings and choosing not to examine them.

*** *** ***

“I told you to leave me alone.” Cassandra said, turning her head so she could no longer see Rapunzel due to her bandaged eye.

“You almost died.” Rapunzel said quietly.

“Yeah, so everyone keeps telling me,” Cassandra said, her voice harsh. “I already had to deal with my dad. I don’t want to deal with you either.”

“Deal with-?!” Rapunzel took a long breath. “Cass, he’s your dad. He was absolutely out of his mind with worry over you.”

Cassandra didn’t reply, leaning against the headboard of the infirmary bed, wincing slightly when it evidently jostled her badly broken ribs. Rapunzel reached forward to help, but Cassandra’s head snapped to her. “Don’t even think about it.”

Rapunzel felt tears spring to her eyes, oddly. “Cass, I...I’m sorry I tried to order you to stay with me. I panicked. I never wanted you to be in my shadow, you’re my friend. I-”

“I’m not mad about that.” Cassandra said in a low voice.

Rapunzel blinked. “I...what?”

“Leave me alone.” Cassandra said, turning away again.

“What?!” Rapunzel stepped forward now, an ugly storm of emotions bubbling up inside her. “No! Why are you so mad at me?! I can’t fix it if I don’t know!”

Cassandra tilted her head ever so slightly to regard her with an expression that almost looked like disgust. “When are you gonna realize, Raps?” She asked, and the nickname felt like a bee sting. “You can’t fix everything. And you certainly can’t fix this.”

Rapunzel opened her mouth, and then realized tears were already spilling down her face, which sort of ruined any argument she was about to make. Cassandra stared at her, her expression now one of savage victory.

Rapunzel wiped her eyes, not sure if she was furious or embarrassed for her tears. “T-this isn’t over.” She said, voice wobbling.

Cassandra sighed, and then winced again. “I know, I’m not lucky enough for it to be.”

Rapunzel spent her afternoon in her room, tearing canvases to try and escape the ever approaching despair.

*** *** ***

“You should have killed her.” The girl said, for the millionth time.

“I will if she comes back,” Eileen said, also for the millionth time. “It’s better this way. It’s like a warning, you know? Sends a message to the others without a murder on my conscience.”

“You’re far too concerned about morality,” The girl chastised. “The Moonstone won’t obey you if it senses that you are holding back.”

“Um, I kicked her ass back there,” Eileen said, looking at the girl incredulously. “Did you miss it?”

“But you stopped yourself,” The girl shook her head. “You can’t release a rushing river and then expect to dam it up in a second.”

“Enough with the water metaphors.”

“Fine, alright.”

“And anyway,” Eileen said. “I don’t _want_ to kill anyway. I don’t…” She paused, her hand unconsciously going to the bright stone in her chest that burned like ice. “I’m doing this so the rock can’t hurt anyone anymore. So it can’t hurt Rapunzel. I just need to destroy it.”

_Oh, and won’t you miss the burn then!_

“Well,” The girl said. “My point stands even more then. How far are you willing to go to complete your task?”

Eileen didn’t answer, knowing well enough the question was a trap. The girl sighed, and shook her head. “You must remember this is for the greater good. You may have to sacrifice many things in order to win this fight.”

“Fight?” Eileen huffed. “You make it sound like I’m at war.”

The girl blinked innocently. “Aren’t you?”

*** *** ***

Pascal squeaked sadly, leaning his head against Rapunzel’s cheek. Rapunzel’s hand had been hovering over a blank page in her journal for about an hour, and she had succeeded in little else other than dripping ink on the page. She sighed, shutting the journal with maybe a little more force than what was needed. 

Pascal squeaked again, and Rapunzel patted his head with her finger. “I’m alright, Pascal.”

It wasn’t like the painter’s block she had experienced before they had left Corona. That was an artistic paralysis caused by the overwhelming amount of choices she had, and only one opportunity to get it right. Her journal was filled with mistakes; scribbled out doodles, misspelled words, and defunct notes. And she liked it that way. It was fun to look back and flip through memories and see how her art had changed. 

There was so much to record, but Rapunzel wasn’t sure if she wanted to force herself to remember any of it. 

She sighed again, but it came out more as a groan this time, and she slumped over, pressing her forehead against the desk. She was learning to live with a constant headache, and if someone told her to drink water one more time, she was going to scream.

“Princess! We-” Lance stumbled in, and froze when he saw her. “You okay?”

“Yeah!” Rapunzel jerked her head up, a bit too fast, as the room swayed slightly for a moment. “What’s wrong?”

“Er, well, nothing’s wrong, per say,” Lance said, shuffling awkwardly. “More like, an unexpected outcome. It’s fine though, nothing exploded or anything-”

“Lance.” Rapunzel said in a slightly cajoling tone. 

Lance winced, and then sighed.

“Cassandra’s up.”

*** *** ***

“What are you doing?!” Rapunzel demanded, glaring at Cassandra.

Cassandra glanced at Rapunzel, leaning heavily on a sword as a replacement for a cane. “Going to get a snack.”

“You could have asked-” Rapunzel started, but Cassandra scowled.

“I’m not helpless. I don’t need you to do everything for me. I’m perfectly capable-” Cassandra started, but Rapunzel waved her arms.

“I never said you weren’t!” She frowned. “Cass, I’m sorry for making you feel like second best. That’s never what I wanted to do. You’re my friend, and I never would have made it this far without your help. I wouldn’t have made it anywhere, actually. But I…” She took a deep breath. “I want to know why you’re so mad at me. I need to know what happened. Because you’re right. I can’t fix this on my own. But I can fix it with your help. With Lance’s help. We _have_ to work together or things will only get worse.”

Cassandra was quiet, and Rapunzel took a small step forward. “I need you. Not as my shadow. But as my friend. And I need to know what happened to help.”

Cassandra heaved a heavy sigh, and then chuckled with no humor. “You’re not gonna like it.”

“I don’t care. We need to do something. And we can’t do anything if we don’t help each other.” Rapunzel said.

There was a beat of heavy silence, and Rapunzel suddenly wondered if Cassandra would swipe at her with the sword if it came down to it. But then her friend sighed again, and finally looked at her, her good eye holding a strange expression.

“Alright,” Cassandra said quietly. “Take a seat. It’s a long story.”

*** *** *** 

“There is only one way to destroy the Moonstone,” The girl said. “And that is to use it against itself. The Moonstone is the only thing strong enough to do so.”

Eileen slowly nodded. “Alright, that checks out...how do I do that?”

“You can’t,” The girl said. “At least, not yet. You haven’t unlocked the Moonstone’s full potential for that. And no amount of training or fury will get you there. You need something else, or you will never succeed.”

Eileen scowled. “Well, what the hell do I have to do then?”

The girl smiled, and it sent a chill through Eileen’s body. “How do you feel about going to Corona for a little sightseeing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, i just released yet ANOTHER tangled one shot, and this time its eugene focused but also not eugene focused. you'll see. you should read it
> 
> see you monday for when the REAL fight begins :))))


	6. Bit by Bit (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont get too excited about the fact that it's thirteen chapters instead of 12 now. i just thought i was going to be able to condense this chapter into one and boy oh boy was i wrong!
> 
> also i did cut out be very afraid because the arc it had was more specific to cassandra and wouldn't have translated well to Eileen. if i had more time i would have probably been able to edit it, but i am out of buffer chapters and scrambling to finish the book itself before i go back to college so yeehaw!

Eileen stood at the edge of the forest, staring at the Isle of Corona that once again looked so very hostile. “This...and you’re sure this is the only way?”

“The Demanitus scroll holds the incantation needed to unlock the full power of the Moonstone,” The girl said, floating around Eileen. “Without it, you’ll never be able to destroy it.”

“Alright…” Eileen swallowed her nerves, tapping her foot. “Alright! You know what? This is fine. I’m stealthy. Even with the whole, you know, glowing hair thing, I can get in and get out without being seen. Easy peasy.”

“That may not be possible.” The girl said, looking at something behind Eileen.

Eileen whirled around, seeing a few farmers staring at her with a horrified expression. Eileen felt the nervous, self-satisfied smile slip off her face in an instant, and she stepped forward. “No, wait-!”

It was too late. The farmers instantly set off, their horses whinnying in fear. Eileen sighed deeply. “Great. There goes the element of surprise.”

“Which makes speed paramount,” The girl said urgently. “Unless you want to face all of the Corona guard. And the princess.” 

Eileen didn’t want that.

*** *** ***

“She’s here?!” Rapunzel asked, her voice shrill.

Cassandra frowned, leaning against Rapunzel’s desk. “Why would she come back? She seemed pretty adamant about staying away.” 

“Maybe she changed her mind,” Angry said, rotating slowly on a globe, arms out to keep herself from falling. “Maybe she’s gonna apologize for being a shi-”

“Language!” Lance warned.

“-fartface.” Angry frowned at the reprimand. 

“Or maybe she wants something else.” Catalina frowned, spinning Angry slowly.

“Who knows what she’s been doing out there?” Lance said, looking distressed.

“You don’t have any idea what her plan is?” Rapunzel asked Cassandra.

“No,” Cassandra shook her head. “Like I said, we didn’t exactly have a heart to heart before we broke out the sword.” Her good eye narrowed. “Or the rocks, in her case.”

Cassandra scowled, and Rapunzel was struck once again with how much she did look like her mother, the woman who still haunted her nightmares. It was almost funny; once the truth came out, Rapunzel couldn’t stop seeing similarities. They had the same face shape, and their eyes (or eye in Cassandra’s case, the other was still bandaged and would perhaps remain so if she was unlucky) were the same green-grey that reminded Rapunzel of a forest at dusk. It was easy to imagine Cassandra with the same curly hair Gothel had, though the princess assumed she kept it short because the curls were likely not easy to manage.

That was about where the similarities stopped, though. Gothel worked half-truths and manipulation like a potter worked clay, never saying entirely what she meant, using her role and power as a weapon to always get what she wanted. Cassandra was the opposite. She didn’t have time to poked at her enemies emotional armor for a weak spot. She prefered swords to lies. And Rapunzel was incredibly grateful for it. 

Though it didn’t mean the two were on great terms. It was the shakiest of alliances, but an alliance nonetheless.

“We’ll find out why she came back soon enough, I’m sure,” Cassandra said, as if predicting a storm. “But we need to know more about this Moonstone. And the person who knew the most about it has been dead for a thousand years.”

Rapunzel paused. “...I know someone who’s a close second.”

*** *** ***

“The results are in!” Varian said, pushing up his goggles, grinning excitedly at the two rocks seated grandly upon trays. “Who will win first prize for best metal?”

He leaned forward towards the metal on the left, dark and pockmarked. “Will it be steel for its durability and thermal conductivity,” He leaned towards the metal on the right, smooth and silvery. “Or iron, for its illustrious shine and high melting point?”

“Oh, I can hardly wait to hear.” A sarcastic voice said, and Varian yelped, jumping up and knocking several beakers off the table.

“H-hey guys!” He stuttered out, bright red and trying to catch the beakers before they hit the ground and shattered. He failed with all but one, and when he stood up, it slipped out of his gloved hands and shattered against the ground, startling poor Ruddiger.

Rapunzel smiled, glancing at Cassandra. “Oh, be nice. Hi, Varian. Are we, uh, interrupting something?”

Varian’s face turned an even darker red. “A-ah, no no, you’re fine, just doing a little research in the Demanitus chamber! Thanks again for showing it to me, Rapunzel, it’s so cool-” Varian began gushing, looking back at the massive weather machine that Rapunzel had introduced him to a few weeks back. He practically lived down here when he was working, and the people in his town appreciated it. It was far easier to contain explosions in the massive caverns. 

“We get it.” Cassandra said, looking less than impressed.

Varian frowned, but didn’t comment on her aloofness. “So, uh, what brings you down here?”

Rapunzel bit her lip, but Lance spoke first. “It’s...probably just rumors, but apparently some people spotted Eileen hanging around at the edge of the kingdom.”

Varian’s frowned deepened, and became more anxious. “Ah. I see.”

“So we need anything and everything you might be able to give us on the Moonstone based on what we’ve told you.” Rapunzel said.

Varian rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “W-well, really, what you know isn’t that much. No offense or anything. But that scroll you have?” Varian motioned to the wall behind him, covered in writing that Rapunzel could only begin to understand, mostly because Varian had very messy handwriting. The Demanitus scroll was pasted to the wall. “It took a while, but I managed to crack the cipher for it.” He grabbed the scroll down.

“Varian, you’re a genius!” Rapunzel grinned, examining the key closely. “What’s it say?”

“This,” Varian said, pointing to the sun on the scroll. “Is the healing incantation. Underneath the moon is the decay incantation. And this one is where it gets interesting.”

He motioned to a large chunk of writing. “This is a third incantation. It would allow whoever possesses the Moonstone to wield complete control over the black rocks.”

Rapunzel blinked. “That must be why Eileen’s back!”

“Yes, yes,” Varian said, looking both nervous and excited at the same time. “But it says here that there’s not three incantations, but four! But I can’t find it on the scroll.”

“Eh, well,” Someone said at the top of the stairs. “Three’s still pretty good.”

Rapunzel whirled around, and felt the blood drain from her face.

Eileen stood at the top of the stairs, looking surprisingly nonchalant, leaning against the massive black longsword she had taken from Adira. Her hair and eyes were still an electric, unnatural blue, but now her hair was cut short and messily.

Varian’s eyes widened. “Eileen?!”

“Hey, kid,” She said easily. “You’re out of jail, that’s nice. And all holed up in the science cave. That tracks.”

“Varian, hide the scroll.” Rapunzel said quietly, not taking her eyes off of Eileen, who glanced at each one of them with an almost predatory gaze. 

“It’s worthless without the translation key!” Varian said.

“Well,” Eileen said, coming out of her relaxed stance into one that was ready for battle. “Sounds like I’m leaving with two things then.”

“Eileen-” Rapunzel started, but Cassandra had already charged forward with a battle cry, eager for revenge from their last duel. Eileen pulled the sword back, drawing her arm back so Cassandra’s sword came down on her arms. The sword shattered on impact.

Cassandra’s eye widened. “Her armor’s made of rock-!” Eileen pushed her roughly, and Cassandra nearly fell backwards down stone steps. Eileen swung her black sword upwards, slicing off a sphere at the end of the Demanitus machine. The sphere rolled down the stairs, forcing Cassandra to retreat. 

The cavern groaned under the sudden weight change, and the machine tilted, starting to spin idly. “Eileen, please!” Rapunzel said, feeling desperate. “I know you’re a good person, this isn’t you! We can figure this out, together!”

Eileen frowned, but her eyes were on the machine. “Sorry, Blondie,” Eileen said bitterly, not seeming to realize she was repeating herself. “We can’t all be heroes.”

She drew her arm back, and flung the sword into the center of the machine. Instantly, it tilted badly, debris raining down from the cavern roof. Varian and Rapunzel dove apart to avoid the falling rocks, and Varian ducked behind a table, hearing Rapunzel shout to try and grab Maximus and Lance, who had the bad luck of dangling over the side of the pit under the machine.

“Hey, Goggles.” Varian felt someone pluck the scroll from his grasp and looked up, seeing Eileen looking down at him with an almost amused expression. He stood up suddenly, grabbing a glowing beaker off the table adjacent to him. There was a cruel light in Eileen’s eyes that hadn’t been there before, and it scared him.

“I-if you wanna read that scroll, you’re gonna need my translation key!” He glanced at the wall, and flung the solution at it. It sizzled, bright yellow, eating away at the wall. “Ha!”

Eileen’s eyes narrowed, but Varian refused to back down. “Good luck translating it now! The only other translation in earthly existence is locked up here!” He tapped his temple.

Eileen’s mean look melted away into an almost sympathetic smile. “Varian…” She said as if he were about to badly lose a game of chess.

“What? I-” Varian blinked as he realized what he said. “Oh, um, what I meant was-”

“I’d say it’s nothing personal,” Eileen said, striding forward. “But it’s at least a little bit personal.”

*** *** ***

“Is everyone okay?!” Rapunzel asked frantically, coughing from the debris. 

“Dammit,” Cassandra growled, limping slightly as she paced. “She got away.”

“You shouldn’t have charged her.” Rapunzel said before she could stop herself.

“Oh, well I’m sorry, Your Majesty,” Cassandra snapped. “Wouldn’t want to upset you.”

“Um, I hate to interrupt,” Lance said, looking at least a little happy to interrupt. “But where’s Varian?”

Rapunzel whirled around, panic suddenly consuming her. “Varian?!”

The only response was a dust covered Ruddiger scampering out of his hiding place, chittering sadly.

Cassandra blinked, looking shocked. “She...she took him.”

*** *** ***

“So this is your plan?” The ghost girl asked, swooping unhelpfully next to Eileen as she struggled to rifle through Varian’s bag and also control the skittish horse she had stolen. “Running away?”

“I’m not running away.” Eileen snapped. 

“It certainly looks that way,” The girl said. “In all honesty, you’ve been running for quite some time. And what will you do when Rapunzel comes back for you and the boy?” She motioned to the unconscious Varian, slung ungracefully over the horse. “You must be prepared to defend yourself.”

“I’m _not_ running,” Eileen said, feeling an odd surge of anger rise through her. “Not anymore. In fact,” She paused, suddenly realizing she knew this part of the woods quite well. “I’ve been thinking. I need some kind of stronghold. And I know just where to build one.”

_No more running away._

*** *** ***

“Come on, kid,” Eileen nudged Varian with her foot. “Up and at ‘em, and all that.”

Varian mumbled something, wincing slightly as he wriggled in the restraints pinning his arms behind his back. “Wha...what? W-where are we?!”

“Rapunzel’s old tower, actually. Or what’s left of it.” Eileen said, looking at the black rocks mixed with rubble. She touched the Moonstone lightly, and almost laughed at herself. She’d like to see someone _try_ and stab her now.

“Did you do this?” Varian asked, looking startled. 

“I’m flattered, but no,” Eileen said, sitting down in front of him and laying the sword across her lap. “Now, I need that third incantation.”

“Never.” Varian said defiantly. 

“Mhm,” Eileen said, leaning over and grabbing Varian’s bag. “You know, you got a lot of fun things in here. And they’re all so nicely labeled, which is helpful, I’m sure, for when you need to remember if something is highly dangerous or not, right?”

Varian swallowed hard, suddenly aware of an unpleasant taste in his mouth. “And I really hope I read your handwriting right and this says truth serum. Does it?” Eileen said, holding up an empty bottle.

“Yes, it’s a truth serum of my own design-” The answer spilled out of him before he could even try and bite back the answer. “But-but I never drank any of that.”

“Lucky for me,” Eileen said, looking amused. “You sleep with your mouth open. Gross, but useful. Now, what’s the third incantation?”

“Eileen,” Varian said, wriggling uncomfortably as the answer tried to force its way out. “This-this is much more dangerous than you can ever imagine, you don’t understand-”

Eileen stood up suddenly, the black sword suddenly pointed at Varian. “Just answer the fucking question,” She said, her voice low. “We don’t have all day.”

Varian gulped.

*** *** ***

“Eileen!” Varian called after the truth forced its way out like bile. “Eileen, please, this is dangerous! Someone is going to get hurt!”

Eileen ignored him, stretching out her arm at the ruins and taking a breath. “Crescent high above…” Eileen paused when the ground rumbled, and two rocks poked their way through the surface. Power surged through her, and she smiled widely, relishing the feeling.

“Crescent high above,” She repeated with more bravado, letting out an excited laugh when rocks burst around her to her bidding, as easily as breathing. “Evolving as you go.”

The Moonstone hummed with energy and power, praising her for her words. It felt good, safe, even, to be surrounded by glowing blue, needle sharp rocks. Why had she never realized how wonderful they were before? “Raise what lies beneath, and let the darkness grow!”

Eileen clenched her fists, and the rocks twisted and shaped to her unsaid commands. They climbed higher and higher into the dark sky, and a roar began to build in Eileen’s ears, blocking out Varian’s shouts. She was laughing, she could feel it, but she couldn’t hear herself over the shaking of the earth and the musical scraping and crackling of the rocks as they finally stopped growing taller.

“Bend to my will, consume the sunlight’s glow,” Eileen shouted now, throwing her arms apart. “Rise into the sky and let the darkness grow.”

“Oh my God.” Varian whispered.

“Let darkness grow!” Eileen stopped, and the rocks gave one more terrific flash before their glow abruptly died, showing off the fruits of her labor.

A new tower stood where Rapunzel’s old one had been, but now it was taller than ever before, visible for miles around. Visible from Corona. And instead of old brick you could drive an arrow through, it was made of unbreakable, twisting rocks, the edges threatening and sharp enough to fillet and poor soul who got too close. The ultimate warning to stay away, lest you suffer unspeakable wrath.

Eileen smiled, the aftershocks of the Moostone’s power still running through her veins, making her heart race. 

“Pretty badass, huh?” She asked, mostly to herself.

Her tower did not reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ellie can have a little villainy. as a treat


	7. Bit by Bit (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, just a tiny bit more villainy, and then i gotta cut it off there. this whole 'being evil' stuff is powerful

“We have got to figure out what Eileen is planning,” Rapunzel said, pacing the room. “She has Varian, and an incantation that can control the rocks. Why does she even need it?”

“Um,” Angry said, sounding a bit nervous. “I’m not sure if Eileen sounds like she’s really planning anything out right now.”

“We have to find her.” Rapunzel said, completely ignoring her remark.

“She just wiped the floor with us,” Cassandra said. “And she wasn’t even half-trying.”

“I know she’s…” Rapunzel was about to say ‘dangerous’ but couldn’t bring herself to do so. “But she’s our friend. And she needs help. And whatever’s going on, we can help her with. She knows that.”

“Why’d she run away then?” Catalina asked quietly. 

Maximus whinnied, luckily saving Rapunzel from answering the question. He motioned out the window, and Rapunzel followed to look. Immediately, she gasped.

A massive black tower rose out of the forest in the distance, the spire at the top scratching lower clouds. Rapunzel frowned. “I think I know where she is.”

*** *** ***

Eileen was starting to wish she hadn’t made all those stairs, but it was too late now. “Look,” She said, pushing Varian forward into the top room lightly. “I don’t want to hurt you. So when Rapunzel comes, just stay quiet, stay out of the way, and you’ll be fine.”

“Eileen,” Varian said desperately, looking like he wanted to reach out to her, but deciding against it. “This isn’t you! You can still stop this, fix everything!”

“You don’t know anything about me.” Eileen said, her voice low.

“I know this isn’t what you want!” Varian gestured to the cold castle walls around him.

“Well, I never get what I want anyway.” She said bitterly, turning away so Varian didn’t see the hurt in her eyes.

“You’re a good person,” Eileen felt Varian grab her hand, and she didn’t pull away. “I-I know what it’s like to be angry, to be scared of what’s going to come next, but becoming the villain isn’t the answer! You have to stop before you lose everything!”

“Villain?” Eileen hissed, and jerked away. Varian shrunk back, his face going white as rocks rose around him. “Is that what you think I am?! I took the Moonstone to protect Rapunzel!”

“And look where it got you! You know her better than just about anyone, did you think that was going to stop her?” Varian asked.

“I’m _nothing_ like you!” Eileen said, and her voice rose to a booming crescendo that echoed around the castle. “The only people who get hurt are people who don’t get out of my way!”

“So what are you gonna do when Rapunzel doesn’t get out of the way? Because you know she won’t.” Varian said.

Eileen blinked, nearly stepping back. The girl was at her side in a moment. “He’s trying to trick you,” She said, her voice quick and desperate, wheedling into Eileen’s ear like a snake in the grass. “Throw him off the tower!”

Eileen didn’t bother answering her, clenching her fist. Rocks sprung upon Varian, trapping him in a ball. He yelped, grabbing at the sides. “Eileen, no-”

“I’m done talking,” She said. “Thanks for your help, but I don’t need you anymore. I’m going to destroy the Moonstone, once and for all so it can never hurt anyone ever again. And no one is going to stop me.”

“You can’t!” Varian cried. “The Sundrop and Moonstone have to reunite!”

“Says you,” Eileen said. “And you’re not the most trustworthy person I know. Now stay quiet if you know what’s good for you. And in case you don’t wanna listen-” She snapped her fingers, and the rock cage suddenly shot outside of the castle, making Varian’s shouts distant and nonsensical.

Eileen swallowed hard in the sudden silence of the room, rubbing her arms, suddenly feeling very, very small.

It was freezing in there.

*** *** ***

Rapunzel pulled aside the ivy curtain and bit back a gasp. 

Where her tower once stood, there was a massive spire of black rock, twisting and contorting into a shape of a single watchtower, an evil and vigilant eye over Corona. Rapunzel approached nervously, her heart sinking painfully when she saw a chunk of dusty, shattered mural. She couldn’t even tell what painting it had once been a part of. Just that it was once colorful.

“She’s sending a message,” Cassandra said grimly, staring up the tower. “A warning to stay away.”

“The only message it’s sending me is ‘Good luck climbing this’.” Lance said, squinting to see the top. 

Maximus cantered a lap around the base of the tower, and whinnied in a disappointed kind of way. “No entrances down here,” Rapunzel said. “The closest one is all the way up there.” She pointed to a tiny window near the top.

“How the hell are we supposed to get up there?” Lance asked.

“We’ll figure it out!” Rapunzel said brightly, and Angry and Catalina glanced at each other.

*** *** ***

“I feel bad for laughing,” Eileen said, watching the group attempt to catapult themselves up to the tower window. “But this is the best entertainment I’ve had in a long time.”

The girl hummed in agreement, and Eileen cackled when Cassandra tumbled roughly to the ground, her armor clanking loudly. “Alright, I guess I should send the kid down to them before they actually hurt themselves.” Eileen chuckled.

The girl’s head snapped to her. “What?”

“Yeah,” Eileen smiled, tearing her eyes away from the mess below. “I don’t need Varian anymore. And I don’t want him up here forever. He’s kind of annoying.”

“Let them in.” The girl said.

Eileen blinked. “Um, the whole reason I built this place is so I’d be left alone.”

“Then why did you make it higher than the castle?” The girl asked.

Eileen pursed her lips. “I...got carried away.”

“No, you didn’t,” The girl grinned, her face splitting more than it should have. “You wanted to send a message. And you’ve nearly done so. But you need to drive the point home, or they’ll never stop coming after you.”

“Coming after me?” Eileen scoffed. “You make it sound like they’re gonna hurt me.”

“Cassandra tried to kill you.” The girl said.

“Cassandra’s tried to kill a lot of people, I’m not that special,” Eileen said. “Lance, the girls, and…” She hesitated for a split second. “And Rapunzel, they wouldn’t hurt me. They’re my friends.”

“I do hope you’re right,” The girl shook her head sadly. “For your own sake. But that doesn’t change the fact that you need to send them a message of finality. A message that you aren’t messing around.”

“I’m not going to hurt them.” Eileen said quickly. 

“You shouldn’t have to,” The girl said. “Only show them how powerful you are. Let them up, and show them a true warning.”

Eileen was quiet, mulling it over. After an eternity, she stepped away from the window. “...fine.”

The chilling power of the Moonstone rushed through her once again, and the tower bent to her will.

*** *** ***

“I’m telling you,” Lance said. “That sap thing will work.”

“We are not trying that again.” Cassandra said grumpily. 

“Come on, Eileen.” Rapunzel said quietly, carefully pressing her hand up to the tower. The stone felt unnaturally cold for something that was dark-colored and sitting in the sun for hours. “Let me in.”

The tower rumbled, and a wide crack suddenly opened in the wall. Rapunzel stumbled back in shock. “Eileen?!”

But there was no one there on the other side. Just countless steps. 

Rapunzel stepped in slowly, half-expecting something to jump out at her. “Which way do we go?” Cassandra asked, glancing at several stairwells.

“The cool kids and Max can take this one.” Lance said, pointing at the stairwell on the far left.

“How do you know that’s the right one?” Cassandra asked.

“I have a great sense of direction,” Lance said grandly. “I’m like a homing pigeon.”

“Well, your brain is certainly the same size of theirs,” Cassandra said amiably, and turned to the center stairwell before Lance could process the insult. “Let’s just take this one and start climbing.”

“Will you be okay?” Rapunzel asked. “You’re still not totally healed, and we’ll have to see her again-”

“I’m fine,” Cassandra snapped, stomping forward. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Rapunzel swallowed, but followed.

Lance frowned. “Hey, wait, my brain-Cass! Hey, Cass, take that back!”

*** *** *** 

Varian blinked his eyes open slowly and immediately realized he was neither home nor in a rock cage. In fact, he was laying down on a rock floating in what appeared to be some kind of starry, lavender abyss, with other large chunks of rock floating around him weightlessly.

“What the-?!” He stood up quickly, slightly dizzy. “Where am I?!”

One of the rocks had a dead tree on top of it, the roots clinging desperately to it. The tree shuddered, and an eerie face with a smile too large suddenly appeared on it, and began to float towards Varian.

Varian stumbled back with a scared yelp, less than excited with his situation. “Wha-woah, woah, where am I?! Who are you?!”

“A friend!” The face said. “Or at least, I’d like to be.”

The tree bobbed under the rock and disappeared. Varian didn’t like not being able to see her. “There is a way to save Eileen,” Her voice echoed across the abyss. “The final incantation.”

The face reappeared, this time attached to a tiny body, floating easily towards Varian. “The Sundrop, you must use it against the Moonstone’s power.” Varian stepped back when she was about to run into him, but she floated through him as though he wasn’t even there.

“What-no, no, there is no other incantation,” Varian said, yanking out the scroll and shaking it in frustration. “There’s nothing else on the scroll.”

“Isn’t there?” The girl’s head twisted backwards to look at him. “You just need to know how to look.”

The scroll was suddenly yanked from his hand by an unseen force, and then grew to a massive size, the coded letters at least as tall as him now. “You need to use the sun to see the sun.” The girl said.

“Use the...what?” Varian blinked. “I don’t understand-”

He suddenly sat up, the afternoon sun shining bright in his eyes. “That…” He swallowed. “That was a dream.”

He looked down, feeling nausea curl in his stomach when he saw the drop below. “Oh, why couldn’t this be a dream?!”

He paused, and then snatched the scroll out of his bag. “Use the sun to see the sun…” He muttered to himself, his eyes darting over the now familiar words and art. 

*** *** ***

“Getting in here was too easy. Why would she let us up?” Rapunzel asked.

“We could be walking into a trap.” Cassandra said grimly. 

Pascal squeaked, flashing back between black and green. Rapunzel grinned. “Good idea! You think you can get in without being seen?”

Pascal nodded eagerly, and Rapunzel plucked him off her shoulder. “Be careful, buddy.”

Pascal scampered up the stairs, his skin changing to disappear against the inky steps. 

Able to squeeze through cracks in the walls, Pascal found his way to the main room quickly. One might even call it a pseudo-throne room, what with the massive, spike-edged chair in the middle. Pascal doubted the throne itself was a call for royal power; moreso Eileen was a bit of a drama queen when the occasion called for it.

Pascal hadn’t expected to miss her as much as he did.

He heard footsteps, and he immediately adjusted himself to blend in seamlessly with his surroundings. He barely caught his breath when Eileen walked past, her feet clicking slightly on the floor, her face empty and imposing. Pascal knew he was shaking slightly, and hoped it wasn’t noticeable. 

Evidently it wasn’t, as she walked past without even so much as a glance. Pascal let out a sigh of relief, and then began to tiptoe towards an opening, seeing something sticking out of the side of the tower, as if to hold it away from the action-

A rock suddenly burst up from next to Pascal, and he squealed, turning green again in shock. He whirled around, seeing Eileen staring down at him with an amused expression. 

“Well, if it isn’t everyone’s favorite frog,” She chuckled. “Hello, Pascal.”

*** *** ***

“This is taking too long,” Rapunzel said anxiously. “I’m going up there.”

“What if she wants to fight?” Cassandra asked, though she herself looked ready to do so.

“This is Eileen!” Rapunzel shook her head. “Not some monster.”

“I could make a few arguments against that.” Cassandra snarled. 

“You were the one who attacked her first.” Rapunzel said quietly.

Cassandra’s head snapped to her. “Pardon?”

The rational part of Rapunzel’s mind said to stop, apologize, and move on. The alliance was shaking now, ready to collapse and die. But the bigger part of her, the part that ached for Eileen, won out. “I said you attacked her first.”

Cassandra bristled, her face going dark. “Are you _actually_ defending-”

“No!” Rapunzel whirled around, her hands balled up in fists. “I’m not! She hurt you, but you attacked her first! Because you wanted the Moonstone! You were going to betray me, betray everyone, long before she did! You’re not blameless!”

“I was going to fulfill my destiny!” Cassandra shouted.

“Is this your destiny?! An empty tower?!” Rapunzel gestured around her. “You’re _better_ than that, Cass! I know you are! I’m sorry for what happened to you with Gothel. I am!” Cassandra looked away, but Rapunzel couldn’t stop the emotions from overflowing out of her. “But I can’t change what happened. I didn’t ask to be kidnapped, taken from my family, lied to and used for my hair. I wish it didn’t happen. But it did. And now all I can do is make the best of what I have now instead of wishing things had been different.”

Rapunzel took a deep breath, her voice going soft. “I can tell you until I’m blue in the face about how you deserve better than Gothel, and you deserve better than to be miserable and angry for the rest of your life. And…” She swallowed hard, her voice trembling. “And how you deserve friends that don’t make you feel like second best. But it’s not going to matter until you believe it.”

“So yeah,” Rapunzel shuffled slightly. “Eileen did nearly kill you. But she didn’t. She could have, but she didn’t. So I have to believe I can still save her. Just like I’m going to believe we can be friends again.”

Cassandra was quiet for a long moment. “Rapunzel-”

The tower rumbled, and a choked squeak echoed down the hallway. Rapunzel gasped in horror.

“Pascal!”

*** *** ***

“Use the sun to see the sun?!” Varian snapped to himself, turning the scroll upside down and right side up again. “What the hell does that even mean?!”

In frustration, he ripped his magnifying goggles off and threw both them and the scroll away from himself, leaning against the rock cage. In the back of his mind, he was glad no one was there to see him sulking like a child.

He paused, seeing his goggles catch the sunlight and reflect it back onto the scroll. On the back of the scroll, the bright light lit up what appeared to be faint writing. “Sunlight...that’s it!” Varian scrambled forward, grabbing his items. “The words are hidden, and it needs a beam of sunlight to reveal the incantation! Demanitus, you genius!”

*** *** ***

“Pascal?” Rapunzel called out nervously, entering a large, mostly empty room. She shivered slightly, though she couldn’t place why. “Pascal, buddy, are you alright?”

“Rapunzel,” Cassandra said, peeking out a large crack in the wall. “I found Varian.”

Rapunzel looked out, half-expecting to see Varian dead and gutted based on her tone. She breathed a slight sigh of relief when she saw that he was alive, though trapped in a cage of black rocks, far away from the tower. 

“Don’t worry Varian!” She shouted to him. “We’re gonna get you out of there!”

“Not now!” Varian said, as if she was interrupting something. “I found the last incantation. It was hidden in photoreactive ink. Obvious, right?”

“Yeah, super obvious.” Cassandra said dryly. 

“The problem is I need a concentrated beam of sunlight to see it. I tried using my goggles, but they’re too scratched up. I need something else, like a prism, or something very shiny and reflective.” Varian said.

Cassandra perked up slightly. “Would armor work?”

“Cass-” Rapunzel started.

“Yeah! That’d be perfect!” Varian said excitedly.

“Cass, you don’t have to do this-” Rapunzel tried again, but the tower rumbled.

“She must know we’re here,” Cassandra said, frowning, her good eye looking determined. “Listen, Raps, I’m the only one who can do this. I’ll get the kid, you take care of Eileen and Pascal. Okay?”

Rapunzel opened her mouth to argue, but Cassandra smiled. It struck Rapunzel that she hadn’t seen her smile since the House of Yesterday’s tomorrow. Or at least, not a real smile. “I’ll be fine,” Cassandra said. “I’ve already done the tightrope walk once, right? Can’t be any harder than before.”

Rapunzel lunged forward, and Cassandra winced, expecting some kind of blow. Instead, Rapunzel hugged her tightly. “Please be careful.”

After a long, impossible pause, Cassandra slowly hugged back. “I’m always careful.”

The tower rumbled again, and the two broke apart. “Hurry!” Cassandra said, and stepped out onto the rock leading to the cage.

Rapunzel forced herself to turn away, stepping into the cold, dark room. “Pascal? Are you here?”

The ground rumbled once more, and opened up. Eileen rose from below with a strange grandeur, her face completely blank. “Yeah,” She said, carefully setting down a tiny green chameleon. “He’s here.”

Pascal squealed, rocketing over to Rapunzel. Eileen turned away from the reunion. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

“I’m not leaving this tower until this is resolved.” Rapunzel said.

“You’re gonna be here for a long ass time then,” Eileen chuckled darkly. “You do realize I have complete control over the rocks now, right? And this entire tower is made of said rocks. I could skewer you all in a second.”

“But you won’t.” Rapunzel said, and Pascal squeaked, maybe not quite as confident as her.

Eileen blinked, and then scowled. “You don’t know anything.”

*** *** ***

“Hurry, the sun is setting!” Varian shouted. “Cassandra, come on!”

“I’m doing my best here!” Cassandra snapped, freezing when a gust of wind picked up. “Shit, no wonder Ellie hates heights…”

She shuffled forward, leaning against the cage. “Why are you covered in sap?” Varian asked.

“Long story.” Cassandra muttered, trying not to look down.

“Well, it’s messed up most of your armor. Give me your right gauntlet.” Varian ordered. 

Cassandra shifted, holding her right arm close to herself. “Pick a different piece.”

“Cass, come on! We only have a few minutes of daylight left!” Varian said.

Cassandra gritted her teeth, but then finally sighed, peeling the gauntlet off with a harsh wince. Varian’s eyes widened when he saw the blackened, shriveled husk that was once her right hand, but didn’t say anything. Her expression clearly said she didn’t want to talk about it. Besides, it looked painful.

He snatched the gauntlet from her, angling it so it caught the setting sun and reflected it onto the scroll. The scroll started smoking, and burst into flames. Varian yelped, snatching a paper and pencil out of his bag and scribbling down the translation. “I got it!” Varian yelled just as the scroll turned to ash.

“Oh my God,” Cassandra groaned, looking pale. “Give me my gauntlet back.”

*** *** ***

“This isn’t you!” Rapunzel said desperately. “Eileen, please, come home!”

“Oh, please,” Eileen snapped. “Everyone keeps saying that. ‘This isn’t you’. None of you know shit about me.”

“Your favorite food is pancakes, and you put too much cinnamon on top. You thought gold and diamonds were rocks, and you hate wearing dresses,” Rapunzel said, little details and stories of Eileen that she hadn’t even realized she had been saving spilled out of her like a floodgate had burst. “You never ask the servants for help because you feel like you’re bugging them. Your favorite color is green. But leaf green, like the kind you see on trees during the summer. Your words exactly.”

Eileen was facing away from her, her shoulders hunched. Rapunzel swallowed hard, stepping forward. “Whatever’s wrong, whatever’s hurting you, we can fix it. Together. Please,” She swallowed hard and gently placed her hand on Eileen’s shoulder. “You’re my friend-”

“Don’t touch me!” Eileen snapped, jerking away, her face an ashen color. Rapunzel jumped, startled. Eileen collected herself, though she was shaking slightly. “You have other friends.”

“I miss you!” Rapunzel cried out.

“It’ll pass,” Eileen said harshly. “If you won’t leave on your own, I’ll make you leave.”

*** *** ***

The rock bridge suddenly shuddered, and Varian looked terrified. “Cass?”

Cassandra frowned, watching the rocks pull them back towards the castle. “Don’t worry, kid,” She said quietly. “I got you.”

Varian grabbed her hand, taking care to make sure it was her left. Cassandra let him.

*** *** ***

Eileen sneered, her stomach turning unpleasantly when she saw Cassandra. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Cassandra told her. “We can still fix this.”

Eileen scoffed, letting anger fill her heart. “Oh, where have I heard that before? That’s right, when you tried to kill me!”

“It was wrong,” Cassandra stepped forward. “Ellie, I’m sorry-”

Rocks suddenly sprung up around her, trapping her. “So we’re back to Ellie now?”

“Eileen, leave her alone!” Rapunzel shouted, rushing forward, but skidded to a stop when Eileen threw up a wall of black rocks to block her. 

The girl appeared next to Cassandra, floating around her gleefully. “Break Rapunzel’s spirit! Show her what you are!”

“You didn’t get the message last time,” Eileen said, all rational thoughts leaving her mind except for the frigid anger in her veins, anger at the _audacity_ Cassandra had to show her face again. “Maybe I should have been clearer.”

She squeezed her fists, and the rocks tightened around Cassandra. She gasped in pain before she could stop herself, the rocks pressing on her still healing ribs. “Don’t give into her!” Cassandra squeaked out.

“Rapunzel!” Varian’s arm shot out from the rock cage, holding something out to Rapunzel. “The final incantation, you have to use it!”

“Final incantation?” Eileen paused, confusion overriding her fury.

“Never mind that!” The girl cried. “Finish her off!”

“Finish-” Eileen stumbled back, suddenly realizing Cassandra was blue in the face and going limp. She gasped, forcing the rocks to loosen, startled by how it was far more difficult to call them back. Cassandra gasped, looking confused.

“Power of the sun,” Rapunzel said, reading off a small scrap of paper Pascal was holding out to her. “Gift me with your light.”

Eileen’s eyes widened, and she forced the rocks surrounding Rapunzel to retreat. “Wait, stop-!”

“Shine into the dark, restore our fading sight,” Rapunzel continued, her voice growing in volume. “Rise into the dawn, blazing star so bright!”

There was a flash of light so bright it stole Eileen’s sight for a moment, and when it returned, Rapunzel’s hair was growing with the power of a million suns, flailing around her. “Burn away my strife, and let hope ignite!” She said, and her voice echoed like a shout.

“Impossible.” Eileen stepped back, and no one noticed the ghost girl grinning impossibly wide in the corner. 

“Let her go, Eileen!” Rapunzel ordered. 

The fury returned once again, hijacking Eileen’s mind. She shouted nonsensically, throwing her arms forward. Rocks burst from the ground, racing towards Rapunzel. “I SAID LET HER GO!” The princess yelled, and in a flash of lights, the rocks exploded, leaving dull tips just barely protruding from the ground. 

Eileen scowled, throwing her arms out again. The earth shook, and she used every ounce of her power to throw everything she had at Rapunzel. It could have obliterated a village, but when met with Rapunzel’s light, the rocks exploded backwards, and the world itself seemed to shift, as though their fight had upset something in the very fabric of reality.

It certainly upset something in Eileen. She felt the Moonstone fracture ever so slightly, but it was enough to jolt her out of her fury as though being thrown from a horse. She collapsed to her knees, gasping, suddenly unsure of what was happening around her.

And then the power turned to lead, and the lead turned to ice, and the ice turned to knives trying to poke its way through her skin, and she _screamed-_

And everything was dark.

*** *** ***

“Rapunzel! Raps! Rapunzel, hey, hey, wake up!”

Rapunzel jerked awake, instinctively swinging at whoever was closest. Cassandra caught her fist easily. “Whoa, whoa, hey, it’s me! It’s me, you’re fine.”

“Cass...oh my God,” Rapunzel grabbed her shoulders. “Oh my God! Are you okay?! Is Pascal okay?! Varian-”

“He’s fine,” Cassandra said, and Pascal scampered on top of Cassandra’s head, squeaking. “So is Varian. Everyone’s fine.”

Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief, and then stiffened. “Eileen…?”

Cassandra paused, and then swallowed hard. “She...I can’t find her.”

*** *** ***

“I was thinking,” Cassandra said, back in the safety of the castle. “And you’re right.”

Rapunzel glanced up at her. “What?”

“About…” Cassandra sighed. “About a lot of things. But specifically, not being able to change what happened.”

She clenched and unclenched her right hand clumsily, not bothering to disguise her wince. “And yeah, it...it hurts. It hurts a lot. I think it’s always gonna hurt a little. But dwelling on the things I can’t change, things that weren’t my fault-or your fault-aren’t gonna help it heal. I don’t know what my destiny is, but I’m not going to find it by being bitter.”

She looked at Rapunzel, her eyes soft and genuine. “And you’re a good friend. I’m lucky to have you.”

Rapunzel smiled, though tears were spilling over the sides of her face. “I’m lucky to have you too.”

Cassandra shuffled, and then sighed, holding her arms out. “Okay, fine, you can hug me.”

Rapunzel squealed slightly, nearly tackling Cassandra in a hug. She winced. “The ribs, watch the ribs!”

“Right, right, sorry!” Rapunzel lightened her grip, and Cassandra hugged back.

She didn’t know how long they hugged before she pulled away, feeling at least a little lighter. Cassandra still looked troubled. “There’s…” The knight paused. “There’s more I didn’t tell you. About the vision of Gothel. And my fight with Eileen.”

She drummed her fingers nervously, but didn’t falter. “There’s something-or someone-attached to that Moonstone. Some kind of ghost, I think.”

“A ghost?” Rapunzel asked.

Cassandra nodded. “And whoever she is,” She said slowly. “She doesn’t want to help.”

*** *** *** 

Eileen gasped, clutching her chest.

She was on her back, staring at a cloudy night sky. Her body shook with tremors, though everything felt horrifyingly numb. She coughed weakly, sitting up and nearly passing out from the effort.

“Fuck.” She groaned. At least she got some sleep, even if was from being knocked unconscious. 

The top room of the tower was in shambles, and Eileen forced herself to her feet, surveying the damage. It wasn’t anything that couldn’t be fixed, though she certainly wasn’t in the position to do so now. She glanced down at the Moonstone and felt nausea rise in her throat.

A thin crack ran along the edge of the gem, like a single weak foundation that was going to bring down a house.

There was a strange crackling noise, and there was a bright purple flash. Eileen yelped, and when the light faded, the ghost girl stood before her.

Except now, she wasn’t a ghost. Now she was solid, her skin an awful white color, her hair oddly gray. Only her eyes held color. They were a deep purple, like a cloudy sunset. 

“Finally,” The girl said softly. “The clash of the sun and moon has released me from my prison.”

Eileen stepped back, entirely unsure how to handle this new development. The girl clenched her fist and smiled.

“It’s good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genuinely did not mean to make this chapter so emotional but hey here we are 
> 
> next tuesday, we interrupted our regularly scheduled angst to bring you some honest to god comedy!!!!!


	8. O Captain, My Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy a little comedy, on me

“Miss, if you would hold still-”

“You’re poking around in my eye, sorry I’m not a statue.”

“He’s not poking _in_ your eye, Cass. He’s just taking off the bandage.”

“Whoop-de-doo, let’s all gather round to see if Cassandra gets to keep her eye or not! I-Lance are you eating popcorn?!”

“No.” Lance said, shoveling popcorn into his mouth and then tossing the bag aside.

Cassandra grumbled, flinching away as the doctor finished unwrapping the bandage around her eye. “Alright,” He instructed. “Open your eye slowly.”

Cassandra’s eye was still badly bruised, though now the coloring had faded to a sickly green, and a scar ran across it now. Slowly, as if nervous for the result, she blinked her eye open. She winced slightly in the light, and then breathed a sigh of relief. “I-I...yeah. I can see out of it. It’s a little blurry, but I can see.”

Rapunzel whooped, and Lance shot her a thumbs up. The doctor nodded. “Blurriness is perfectly normal. Try not to do anything that requires intense eye concentration for at least a week, like reading small print or sewing. And don’t rub it.” He added the last part quickly, seeing Cassandra’s hand stray towards her eye already.

Cassandra lowered her hand with a frown. 

The doctor nodded, looking more or less satisfied. “Alright. You know where to find me if you need help or have any questions.”

“Bring in the cake!” Rapunzel shouted, leaning out the door.

Cassandra’s eye-eyes-widened. “Raps, I don’t need a cake-”

“Sure you do,” Angry said, wheeling in a rather large cake with fancy writing on the top. “Everyone likes cake.”

“And it took a long time to make.” Catalina added, and Varian nodded.

Cassandra glanced over the writing on the cake. “Um, this says ‘Sorry about your eye’...”

“No, it-” Rapunzel gasped, diving in front of the cake and pushing it back. “Guys, this is the wrong cake! Go get the other one!”

*** *** ***

“King Frederic, Queen Arianna,” The Captain of the Royal Guard said, standing grandly straight in front of the royal couple. “As Captain of the Corona Royal Guard, I have sworn to defend this kingdom against all who threaten it. But…”

He dropped his head, looking ashamed. “Twice, I have been unable to defend our kingdom in our darkest hours, and lied prone while others took the responsibility of fighting. So it is with a heavy heart that I retire from my post.”

The throne room immediately burst into shocked whispers, and Cassandra stiffened, looking seconds away from standing up and shouting her objections. The king and queen glanced at each other, looking slightly bemused. “Captain, you have served Corona with dignity and pride for so many years. Thank you.” Frederic said.

“And we respect your decision.” Arianna added. 

“And as for my replacement, it was a very difficult decision.” The Captain said.

Cassandra leaned over to Rapunzel. “It’s gonna be Alastor,” She nodded over at a tall guard with dark hair close to his head in a buzzcut. “My dad loves him.”

“Not Stan or Pete?” Rapunzel asked, and then paused at her own words. “Nevermind.”

“Have any of these guys even successfully guarded anything?” Lance asked, and then wilted under Cassandra’s glare. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding…”

“My replacement has worked twice as hard their entire life, dedicating themselves to their duty, to protecting others, and serving Corona,” The Captain’s head swung to the trio, and they went quiet, sure he had heard their whispers. “So it is with utmost confidence that I recommend Cassandra to be the new Captain of the Guard.”

Cassandra’s face went white as a sheet, and then red again as the entire room turned to her. “Erm…”

“What do you say, Cassandra?” The Captain asked, taking off his helmet and holding it out to her. She saw her reflection clearly in the shining metal, and closed her mouth when she saw it hanging open. 

“Uh…”

*** *** ***

“‘Uh’?! That’s all you could say?” Rapunzel asked, tossing the shiny helmet between her hands. “This should be a no-brainer, this has been your dream since you were a kid!”

“Yeah, but...I never expected it to come true.” Cassandra said, staring at herself in the captain’s uniform in the mirror. It fit her fine, but it still didn’t feel like her’s. “I always assumed that the best case scenario was becoming a guard, period. You know, what with my dad being kind of protective.”

“And nepotism.” Lance said unhelpfully, and Cassandra nodded, looking a bit miserable.

“Oh, come on!” Rapunzel set the helmet down. “Your dad is right. You’ve been working your whole life for this. There’s no one more qualified than you.”

Cassandra opened her mouth, but Stan and Pete suddenly sprinted by, looking panicked. Cassandra poked her head out of the room. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“The princess’ crown!” Stan gasped. “It’s been stolen! Again!”

Cassandra blinked. “Fuck.”

“Ooh!” Rapunzel grinned. “Sounds like the kind of thing a captain might handle.”

“I haven’t accepted the position.” Cassandra said.

“Maybe your dad passed this job to you so you could handle this instead of him.” Lance said.

“No, he-” Cassandra frowned. “Would he?!”

*** *** ***

“The ceiling!” Pete gasped, looking at a dangling rope from an open panel in the roof. “No one would think to stand guard there!”

“Oh my God.” Cassandra said, feeling a migraine coming on. 

Rapunzel frowned. “Do you think…?”

“No,” Cassandra shook her head immediately. “Ellie doesn’t have a reason to take your crown. Someone would have seen her. She doesn’t exactly blend in. Someone’s just...stealing her style, I guess.”

“Cass-I mean, Captain!” Another guard stumbled in, and saluted messily. “We’ve got a detailed description of the thief!”

“I’m not-” Cassandra sighed. “Fine, lets see it.”

The guard handed her a sketch, and Cassandra sighed again when she saw it. “This is one of Eileen’s old wanted posters. The ones where they make her look like a man. For God’s sake-” She motioned to the bottom. “It’s even labeled as Flynn Rider.”

The guard shuffled, looking embarrassed. “W-well, that’s what they gave me.”

“I-you know what?” Cassandra took a breath, and crumbled the poster. “I’ll get to the bottom of this myself.”

*** *** ***

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Varian said grandly, spreading his arms. “I give you, the Rooster!” 

He gestured to a large pile of broken parts. “Or at least it will be when I’ve put it together.” He amended. 

“It doesn't look like a rooster.” Angry said.

“Uh, it’s an early warning system. If…” He hesitated, but they all knew what he was thinking. “If a danger of any kind threatens the kingdom, this will fire a glowing mortar into the air and alert everyone in Corona.”

“It’s great.” Rapunzel said.

“Captain!” A guard rushed into the courtyard. “We have another sketch of the criminal! We-”

“Is it an actual sketch, or is it another drawing of Flynn Rider?” Cassandra asked.

The guard blinked. “I-I don’t understand-”

“Do you actually have a sketch, or is it Flynn Rider?” Cassandra said slowly. “People have been bringing me Flynn Rider all day, and the joke isn’t funny anymore. Actually it was never funny. So do you have a sketch, or do you have Flynn Rider?”

“I-I have the sketch.” The guard said nervously.

“Are you sure?” Cassandra asked.

“Yes,” The guard nodded, looking more confident. “I have a sketch of the man who took the princess’ crown, and not a drawing of Flynn Rider.”

Cassandra was still, and then forced herself to smile slightly. “Alright, let’s see it.”

The guard eagerly handed it to her, and Cassandra unfurled a sketch of none other than Flynn Rider. She stared at it for several seconds, and the guard fidgeted. “Er, should I-”

“Get out.” Cassandra growled, and the guard scrambled away before Cassandra snapped his neck.

“Cass…” Rapunzel said slowly, and Cassandra crumpled up the poster.

“That’s it, I’m going after this asshole,” She said. “If one more person talks to me about Flynn Rider, I’m actually going to lose my shit.”

“Well, then I’m coming with you.” Rapunzel said.

“Uh, so, hate to nag,” Varian said. “But who’s going to oversee the Rooster’s installation? All military-grade applications require supervision by the captain.”

“Uh,” Cassandra shrugged. “Lance, your acting captain of the guard until I get back.”

“What?!” Lance and Varian said at the same time, though one was much more fearful than the other. 

*** *** ***

“Holy shit,” Cassandra whispered, watching a man meticulously stack gold with a greedy look in his eye. “It really is Flynn Rider.”

The man was a picture come to life, exactly how his new posters looked and how Eileen’s posters looked. He even had the same stupid, I-know-I-did-something-annoying-and-I’m-proud-of-it smirk that Eileen used to always where. “Does Ellie have a long lost twin?” 

“I don’t think so,” Rapunzel said, crouched behind a bush with Cassandra and Maximus. “Edmund would have told us.”

Cassandra frowned, glancing over at her. “Would he, though?”

Rapunzel paused. “Well, I guess I never did ask him directly…”

“Whatever, we can worry about it later. Right now, we gotta get your crown back. So we can-” She glanced back, only to find Rider and his loot had disappeared. “What-he’s onto us. Max!”

Maximus whinnied, and Cassandra leapt onto him. “You go!” Rapunzel nodded. “I’ll circle around!”

Cassandra nodded back, and Maximus set off after the thief like a crossbow fired from a bow, the forest becoming a green blur around them. Rider was fast-even Cassandra couldn’t deny that-but he was no match for Maximus, speeding through the trees.

Rider stumbled forward, grabbing a vine and swinging around. Maximus skidded to a sudden stop, and Cassandra saw why-his trajectory would have entirely knocked her off Maximus. She leaned back slightly as he breezed over her, standing up after to slice the vine apart with her sword.

Rider shrieked-rather high-pitched-and tumbled away and down a hillside. “Got him!” She heard Rapunzel shout up, and then another yelp. She pulled Maximus around carefully, leading him down the hillside where Rapunzel had already usefully tied up the miscreant. 

“Nice one,” Cassandra said, dismounting. “Now let’s see if we can get some answers.”

Rider chuckled, swinging upside down. “Ladies, ladies! Come on now, this is all a big misunderstanding! I’m sure we can…” He winked at Rapunzel. “Work something out?”

Cassandra and Rapunzel glanced at each other. 

“Hi,” He said, dropping his voice an octave. “Name’s Flynn Rider. How’s your day going?”

“Was Ellie this insufferable?” Cassandra asked.

“No…” Rapunzel frowned. “Just chatty.”

“Ellie? Is there another lovely young woman who I’ve yet to meet?” Rider asked, apparently under the impression that even hanging upside, tied up with hair, he was quite the catch.

Cassandra snorted. “You’re not her type. But I will be taking this, thank you.” 

Cassandra kneeled down, snatching Rapunzel’s crown off the ground, pointedly ignoring Rider’s protests. “Could you give this to some competent guards? Thanks.” She handed the crown off to Maximus, who snorted.

“Ooh, madam captain?” Rider winked at her, and Cassandra didn’t bother disguising her disgust. 

“The next words out of your mouth better not be flirting, or I’ll slice your fingers off.” Cassandra snapped. Rider blinked, looking startled by her threat, and Rapunzel coughed.

“Cass, can I…?” She jerked her head to the side, motioning for her to follow. Cassandra shook her fist at Rider, and then followed Rapunzel.

“This guy is a total loser,” Cassandra grumbled. “How did he manage to steal your crown?”

“I agree that he’s…” Rapunzel frowned when he began winking at her, shaping his mouth to whistle at her and only stopping when Maximus snorted a warning. “Tedious...but you’re gonna be captain of the guard!”

“Still haven’t accepted the position.” Cassandra said.

“But still! Isn’t the right thing to do to kind of, you know, help him out? Maybe tell him stealing is wrong? Oh, don’t look at me like that, you know what I mean!” Rapunzel said.

Cassandra scowled, but then sighed after a long moment. “...fine. Whatever. Okay, fake Rider, here’s what we’re gonna-fuck.”

Rapunzel glanced over to see her blonde hair piled up and empty. “He’s gone!”

“Fuck.” Cassandra said again.

And none of them noticed the green-mottled man with bloodshot eyes in the bushes.

*** *** ***

Varian took another bite of his apple, already planning to tell Rapunzel and Cassandra that he had the foresight to take a snack break _before_ he passed out this time. It had been a slight issue as of late, and he was sure they’d be proud. He glanced at his charts again, climbing the steps of the watchtower. “So before we install the internal chamber-”

“No need to consult the schematics!” Lance stepped in front of him. “It has already been assembled.”

“I-what the hell are you wearing?!” Varian asked, stepping back. Somehow, Lance had found the shiniest armor he could lay his hands on, and stuck nearly every medal in existence onto it. 

“And we improved on your design,” Lance stepped aside, gesturing grandly to a metal monstrosity vaguely in the shape of a bird. “Now it actually looks like a rooster! You’re welcome!”

Varian blinked, and then glared at his apple. “This is your fault.” He decided, tossing the rest aside. 

*** *** ***

“This is familiar,” Rapunzel said, pausing when Maximus’ tracking led them to the ruin of a dam not far from the Snuggly Duckling. “I’m starting to get some serious deja vu.”

“Speak for yourself,” Cassandra said. “Let’s just get this jackass and go home. It’s getting dark.”

“There!” Rapunzel pointed at a massive blonde figure dragging a smaller man into one of the many cave systems in the gully. “He’s not alone. Who is that?”

“Is that…” Cassandra’s eyes widened. “Is that the Baron?”

“The Baron? Here?” Rapunzel glanced back at Cassandra, who looked less than worried.

“Well, we tried,” She shrugged, turning away. “Anyway, I’m starving. Do you wanna pick something up on our way back home?”

“The captain of the guard’s duty is to protect all of Corona’s citizens.” Rapunzel said icily.

“Once again, didn’t accept the position,” Cassandra said. “And second, how do we even know that guy is from Corona?”

“Cass…”

“Okay, okay, fine!” Cassandra sighed, making her way back over, albeit reluctantly. “God, Dad retired just in time…”

*** *** ***

“Alright, I finished,” Varian said, taking out a tiny dropper and squeezing out just a few drops of bright green liquid into the Rooster’s pipes. “Despite your best efforts, Lance.”

“Hm…” Lance frowned. “I think you need more glow-y green stuff.”

Varian sighed. “It’s called Flynnoleum, and with all due respect, I’m the alchemist here. This compound is very powerful. Add too much and this thing will shoot so far it’ll end up warning the next kingdom. Oh, the fuses!” 

Varian scrambled past Lance, pausing to glare at him, and then Angry and Catalina, who were poking at screws with a bored expression. “Don’t touch anything!” He ordered, and the sisters rolled their eyes. 

Lance scowled, waiting for Varian to leave. “‘I am the alchemist’,” He mocked. “Well, I’m the one in the uniform, and I don’t think it’s enough.” He glanced at the girls. “What do you two think?”

Angry and Catalina giggled, though it was akin to demons planning a heist. “Definitely not.” Angry said. 

Their encouragement was all Lance needed to dump the entire contents of the barrel of Flynnoleum into the pipe.

*** *** ***

“This is the Baron’s hideout?” Cassandra asked, coming out of the cave after Maximus and Rapunzel, looking around at the broken down stone walls.

“Oof, talk about a fixer upper.” Rapunzel muttered. 

“Alright, lower me down and I’ll see what’s going on.” Cassandra said. Rapunzel nodded, undoing her hair, and Cassandra squinted down off a large piece of wall into a small opening in the ground that led into yet another cave. There was angry talking coming from inside, and a dim light. 

“Better hurry,” Rapunzel said. “I don’t think they’re just having a friendly chat.”

*** *** ***

“Alright, test one of the Rooster, we-” Varian paused, chuckling when he saw Angry and Catalina scurry away from the machine. “Oh, you don’t need to back up, I calculated the blast radius and-”

What his calculations were, exactly, would be lost to history. The Rooster suddenly exploded with a vengeance, flinging Lance and Varian back. The Flynnoleum fired massive green explosions into the air, so hot and big the fireballs were nearly solid, flying off to wreak havoc elsewhere.

Varian coughed straight smoke. “You-” He wheezed slightly. “-added more Flynnoleum, didn’t you?”

Lance blinked, looking dazed, his ears ringing badly. “WHAT?!”

*** *** ***

“Careful…” Cassandra said, carefully lowering herself down as Rapunzel slowly gave her more slack hair.

Suddenly, Maximus whinnied a warning, looking startled. There was a sharp whistling noise, and Rapunzel jerked her head to the side, gasping as she saw a massive green fireball careening towards her.

“LOOK OUT-” She threw herself to the side, and Cassandra’s grip slipped. She shrieked, managing to fall right into the cave so at least she didn’t break her back on the rocks, though she was instantly soaked through with ditchwater in the cave.

“You came for me!” She heard Rider’s voice, and scowled. “Pretty captain who threatened to kill me! You know this guy?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I-” She scrambled to her feet and froze. “Oh, God.”

Rider was grinning at her, still trying to look flirty despite the fact that he was tied to a post, which Cassandra thought was decidedly unsexy. That wasn’t the part that made her sick, though. 

The Baron loomed over her, though he was no longer the face of decadence and obnoxious luxury. He was ragged, his blonde hair loose and wild. He was covered in a blotchy, green scar that Cassandra recognized in a moment as Kai spider scarring. Evidently, Stalyan hadn’t gotten a very reputable antidote. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, marred vaguely by what looked like cataracts, though she wasn’t sure if that was a result of the spider bite, letting himself go, or something else.

“Shit-” Cassandra scrambled to her feet, reaching for her sword, but the Baron could still see well enough to rush her, knocking her to the ground. Cassandra yelped, trying to stand to attack him, but the Baron grabbed her arm and twisted it. She swore loudly, but couldn’t thrash without risking breaking her arm.

“You!” The Baron snarled, and his breath smelled like rot. “You were there, wrecking the wedding!”

“W-wedding?” Rider blinked.

“Shut up!” The Baron snarled at him, and the thief flinched. “You’re both gonna pay for what you’ve done to me! You’ve cost me everything; my money, my respect, my-are you _laughing_?!”

Cassandra shook her head, but was unable to keep the snorts of laughter from escaping her. “Y-you…” She wheezed, trying to collect herself. “You think _that’s_ Eileen?! Damn, your eyesight must really be going...you didn’t think it was odd she sounded like a man?!”

“I am a man!” Rider protested, looking bruised.

“Whatever you say. Point is,” Cassandra craned her neck around. “You got the wrong Flynn Rider.”

The Baron squinted at Rider, who smiled nervously. “S-see? I told you I didn’t know you. Now, if you could just get rid of these cuffs and let me out…”

“Not so fast,” The Baron growled, dragging Cassandra over. “If I can’t drown that whore, you’ll be a fine second best. And I’m taking _this_ one too.”

“What?!” Rider thrashed. “Hey, hey, there’s no need to drag me into this-hey, Blondie! You there!” He looked up at the opening, and Cassandra and the Baron followed his gaze. 

Rapunzel had been peeking in, but upon being revealed, she ducked away, the element of surprise ruined. “You _idiot_!” Cassandra snapped. “How stupid are you?!”

“Your little friend’s here,” The Baron said, finishing cuffing Rider and Cassandra to the pole. “But not for much longer.”

He reached over next to him, yanking out a rock. Immediately, water started to pour in, cold and dark. Cassandra winced, feeling it lap around her ankles. “If you’ll excuse me…” He grinned, or at least he tried to grin. It looked more like a grimace. He climbed out of the cave, and Cassandra gritted her teeth, immediately trying to wriggle out of the cuffs. 

“Do you have anything on you that could help us escape?” She asked Rider.

“You know…” Rider said, sounding poetically melancholic. It made Cassandra sick. “It occurs to me that since we’re about to drown, now might be a good time to apologize.”

“That’s great. Do you have anything to escape with?!” Cassandra strained against the cuffs, but only succeeded in bruising her wrists. “Dammit!”

“Will you just listen to me? I’m sorry,” Rider sighed. “I stole the Flynn Rider name, but it gave me instant reputation. Without it, I’m nobody. Just boring old...Brock Thunderstrike.”

“Oh my _God_...” Cassandra sighed deeply. “At least Ellie had a shitty name…okay, okay, listen up. Are you listening?!”

“I’m listening, you don’t need to be rude about it.” Rider-or rather, Brock grumbled.

“Sh. Listen, I’m gonna pull back, and you’re gonna twist your hands. These cuffs are old. You should be able to slip out. Then help me break the pole to get me free. Alright?” Cassandra waited, and then nudged him. “Brock, are you there?” 

“Y-yeah. This water’s just...really cold.” He said. He was right. It was up to their chests by then, and only getting higher. 

“Okay. Ready?” Cassandra braced herself. “One, two, three!”

She jerked forward, and heard Brock whimper slightly as he twisted his hands. But a second later, he laughed, newly freed and swimming around to meet her. “Not bad, sweetheart! Beauty and brains!”

“Mhm,” Cassandra said distantly. “Now just grab my sword and...hey, hey, where are you going?!” She thrashed as Brock started to climb out of the cave.

“Sorry, babe,” He winked at her. “Not my fight. And you don’t seem very interested, so…”

“Oh, you fucking-!” Cassandra thrashed, spitting when foul tasting water splashed into her mouth. “You wanna be Flynn Rider? Fine! Leaving someone like this is definitely a Flynn Rider thing to do!” She glared at him. “The last Flynn Rider gave it up because she wanted to be her own person, to be better. Does Brock Thunderstrike want to be better, or does he just want to follow shitty footsteps?” 

The speech had a slightly sour edge to it, seeing as how Eileen Fitzherbert wasn’t immune to poor decisions, but she figured none of them were. Besides, she was drowning, and didn’t have time for a debate on shifting morality. 

Brock hesitated for a split second, and Cassandra perked up. But then he shook it off, and left. 

“Dammit.” Cassandra muttered. At least drowning alone was better than drowning with that creep. 

There was a squeak above her, and Cassandra looked up to see Pascal squeezing his way through one of the cracks in the ceiling. “Pascal!” She shouted, feeling the water at her chin. “I think there’s a bobby pin in my pocket, pick the lock-” She took a big gulp of air before the water completely covered her. 

A few seconds later she felt something picking at the locks around her wrists. She held as still as she could, trying not to give into panic. All the awful stories she had heard about drowning flooded back to her head, tales of sailors killing themselves before they could drown rather than face the agony of airlessness. 

Her entire body was wracked with pain, and she was dangerously close to taking in a breath of water when she felt the cuffs fall off. She shot to the surface and inhaled deeply, marveling at how she had never appreciated air as much as she should have. “Nice job, Pascal!” She grinned when the chameleon resurfaced, and dove down to retrieve her sword before climbing out of the cave.

“Cass!” Rapunzel shouted, struggling to pull a lock of trapped hair out from under a rock. Cassandra stumbled out.

“Don’t worry, I-oomph!” She gasped when the Baron suddenly rushed her, tackling her and pinning her to the ground. He picked up a large rock, raising it up, and Cassandra thrashed uselessly.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” He hissed, ruined eyes gleaming with bloodlust.

He raised it up-and then fell to the side. Brock stood behind him, twirling Rapunzel’s frying pan. “Ooh, mama, I have got to get me one of these!” He winked at Cassandra. “Hey, babe. Miss me?”

“Not really. Come on!” Cassandra sprinted to Rapunzel, who was still struggling with the rock. Maximus was behind her, holding up another rock to keep it from crushing her, but from the way he was trembling, he couldn’t last much longer. 

Brock joined Cassandra, and they shoved the rock off of Rapunzel’s hair. She darted out of the way, and Maximus followed. The rock shattered into chunks of debris, and Brock shrieked when one barrelled down on him. “Look out!” Rapunzel shouted. She flung out a strand of her hair, yanking him back just in time.

Brock blinked, looking shocked. “Erm...weren’t we supposed to save you?”

“Yeah, well,” Cassandra said. “She can take care of herself.”

*** *** ***

“So,” Brock sighed. “I guess this is the part where I go to jail?”

Cassandra and Rapunzel glanced at each other. “We-well…” Cassandra said. “Yes, actually. Though I’ve checked, and I can’t seem to find Flynn Rider anywhere. He’s a fictional character, after all.”

“What? What are you-” Brock’s eyes widened. “Oh...oh, I get it. ‘Cause I’m Brock Thunderstrike! Right, right, that’s smart!”

“Just…” Cassandra sighed. “Maybe try not to base yourself on someone else. Fantasy is nice, and all, but you gotta carve out your own identity. Deal?”

“Deal,” Brock grinned. “Well, then in that case, I bid you _adieu_. And if you ever change your mind on me...either of you…” He winked, still somehow thinking he was quite sexy, and turned on his heels to walk off.

Rapunzel smiled. “Well, you did a good deed-Cass? Cass?”

“One second,” Cassandra motioned for her to stay put. “Hey, Brock! Wait, hang on!” She rushed after him.

He turned around, eyes lit up with excitement. “Oho, my dear lady, what can I possibly do for you?”

“Not much,” Cassandra reared her fist back and punched him in the nose as hard as he could. “And that’s for being a creep.”

Brock crumpled instantly, clutching his face. “Y-you broke my smoulder!”

“Mhm,” Cassandra crossed her arms. “Come back to Corona and I’ll break a lot more. Capiche?”

Brock slowly nodded, climbing to his feet. “Capiche, b-I mean, captain.”

“Captain Cassandra,” She said, a small smile gracing her face. “And don’t you forget it.”

*** *** ***

Cassandra smiled as she slammed the door shut on the Baron’s jail cell, easily ignoring his furious mumblings. “Thanks for helping out, Lance.”

Lance smiled vaguely, nodding quickly, and Cassandra frowned a bit. “You know...when they offered me the job, I was...kinda scared. I mean, this has been what I’ve wanted my whole life, but I guess with all the recent events, deciding what we want isn’t as easy as we thought it was. And I was just...nervous, that maybe I was wrong about everything? It feels like I’m wrong about a lot of things. But…”

She took a breath. “I told Brock to carve out his own identity, and Rapunzel told me I need to find my own destiny. And as scary as it is, I think it’s time to start doing that. I don’t know if this whole captain thing is meant to be, but...I’m gonna take it. I’m gonna try. Gotta start somewhere, right?”

Lance smiled and nodded again, and Cassandra let out a breath. “Damn, it feels good to get that off my chest. You know, you’re a good listener, Lance.”

*** *** ***

 _Wow,_ Lance thought, watching Cassandra speak emphatically, only the vaguest sounds registered over the ringing in his ears.

_I wonder what she’s saying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, lemme add just a tiny more villainy for next chapter- *knocks the entire bottle of villainy in the bowl* oh god oh fuck oh no


	9. Tongue and Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares at the bubbling mess that is this chapter*  
> bruh i think i fucked up my soup

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Eileen said, head resting on her knees.

“Oh, stop,” The girl said, and Eileen refused to look at her uncanny white skin. “You’re being dramatic.”

“I could have _killed_ them,” Eileen said miserably. “There’s nothing dramatic about that. I’ve had a no murder streak going, and I want to keep it up. Especially with my friends.”

“They’re not your friends anymore.” The girl said icily.

“Maybe not!” Eileen jerked her head up. “Maybe not, but I’m not going to hurt them. I…” She swallowed. “Maybe they’re right. Maybe she’s right. This…” She touched the Moonstone and winced, feeling the fracture in it like a dislocated joint. “Maybe this isn’t worth it.”

The part of her that had grown so used to the Moonstone’s power screamed in protest at her words, but the part of her that longed for warmth, longed for _Rapunzel_ , was stronger than it had ever been. And she was so very, very tired, and so very, very sick of being in pain all the time.

The girl was quiet. “If you choose to give up on your quest,” She said slowly. “That’s your choice. But, if I may-”

“Please don’t.”

“-you may want to hold onto it, at least for a little while longer.” She examined her reflection in a rock, patting her twin buns, fascinated with how solid they were.

Eileen blinked. “What? Why?”

“Gothel’s back.”

*** *** ***

“Look at this.” Cassandra said grumpily, following Rapunzel into the town square.

She handed the princess a wanted poster, new enough to where she could still smell the ink. On it, Eileen glared at her, her short and uneven hair the only color on the poster. Her torn earlobe and long scar on her forehead looked especially prominent, giving her an even more threatening look. 

“Is this…” Rapunzel blinked. “Why does it say she’s wanted dead or alive?!”

“I didn’t sanction this, for the record,” Cassandra said. “It was brought to me. Evidently, a few people are getting nervous that she’s just out there. To be honest, I can’t totally blame them. She does have a very powerful magical artifact on her. And that tower’s kinda ominous.” She squinted in the distance, just barely able to make out the newly repaired dark tower looming in the distance like a spectre. 

“We’re absolutely not putting these up,” Rapunzel said sternly. “Eileen is our friend. She needs that more than ever now, not a battalion out to get her.”

“Alright, alright…” Cassandra sighed, watching Rapunzel crumple up the poster and shove it into her bag. “I suppose you’re right. Don’t wanna give her a reason to beat us up. Again.”

Rapunzel opened her mouth to argue, and then grew distracted immediately when a rubber ball rolled over to her, pursued by several children. “Princess Rapunzel!” The kids immediately got excited, pausing in preparation for her to join the game.

Cassandra chuckled, turning away, less than interested in children. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“Bye Cass!” Rapunzel grinned, kicking to ball back. The children scrambled for it, but she had evidently put a little too much power behind her kick, as it sailed past the group and hit a little boy she recognized as Seth in the back. He stumbled, looking far more surprised than hurt. 

“Oh!” Rapunzel rushed up to him. “Oh, Seth, sorry! Are you okay?”

He nodded shakily. “Y-yeah, sorry…” He gulped, ducking away from her.

Rapunzel frowned, watching him rush away from the group. Usually he was the most enthusiastic to play, incredibly competitive, with no qualms about going head to head with royalty. “Is Seth alright?” She asked.

“No,” One of the girls shook her head. “He went out exploring last night with his brother. I heard he saw a ghost.”

“Oh!” Rapunzel smiled, fairly certain this was a problem she could solve. She went over to Seth, kneeling down next to him with a kindly smile. “You know, I’ve seen lots of ghosts. They’re not too bad. What did you see?”

Seth scooped up the ball, hugging it like a teddy bear. He shifted, looking nervous. “Gothel.” He muttered.

Rapunzel felt a flash of fear go through her. “W-what did you say?” She forced herself to take a breath. “It, uh, sounded like you said-”

“Gothel!” Seth blurted out, looking panicked. “I saw old lady Gothel!”

Rapunzel heard Pascal squeak on her shoulder, but oddly, felt her resolve harden. She took a breath.

“Where did you see her?”

*** *** ***

If this was where Cassandra had lived her early childhood, Rapunzel hoped the cabin was only rundown due to years of misuse as opposed to it always looking like this. 

Ivy had partially overtaken the cabin, and the windows all hung off of the shuttered. The door creaked loudly when she pushed it open, and broken objects and furniture littered the floor. Rapunzel picked her way through it carefully, coughing when she ran into a cloud of dust.

Pascal chittered nervously from inside her bag, and she sighed. “I know, buddy,” She said quietly. “But whatever’s going on in here, I need to see for myself.”

A door creaked open, and Rapunzel scrambled back with a yelp of surprise when she saw a figure zooming towards her, a familiar scowl on their face, eyes alight with fury. Rapunzel clenched her fists, ready for Gothel’s attack-

But Gothel stopped short of her, her arms up and reaching, her face blankly mad. Rapunzel paused, watching in shock as her false mother slowly inched back and around the corner. “How…?” Rapunzel followed nervously, and reached out slowly, and in a quick motion, yanked off Gothel’s cloak.

It wasn’t Gothel, nor a ghost. It was a wax mannequin, with Gothel’s face painted on and attached to some kind of pulley system so it would spring out at an unsuspecting person. If it was this eerie in the daytime, Rapunzel couldn’t imagine the aura it had in the night when it sprung out at two unsuspecting kids. 

Rapunzel shoved the mannequin again, just to prove to herself that she wasn’t scared of it, and smiled when it broke off the pulley and lay uselessly on the ground. 

“Oh, it’s you.” 

Rapunzel shrieked, whirling around when she heard someone else at the door. Her face grew hot, and she stiffened when she saw a tall figure standing in the doorframe, obscured by shadows. 

But she knew that bright blue hair and eyes anywhere.

“Eileen,” She breathed out, trying to convince herself she wasn’t nervous to see her. “What are you doing here?”

“...an...informant told me there was some suspicious activity going on here. Suspicious activity of the Gothel kind.” Eileen said, her face unreadable.

“What?” Rapunzel blinked, moving aside when Eileen strode over to the fake Gothel, examining it with cold calculation. 

“Hey, I don’t want her around either,” Eileen shrugged. “She stabbed me, remember? What is this dump, anyway?”

“I...I think it’s Gothel’s old home. Where Cassandra used to live.” Rapunzel said, ignoring Pascal’s quiet squeaks to leave.

“Why would Cassandra have lived here?” Eileen glanced up, looking confused.

Rapunzel winced, not realizing Cassandra hadn’t told Eileen until it was too late. “Well…” She bit her lip, feeling a bit guilty for revealing the secret, but she didn’t think Eileen was going to leave her alone until she told her the truth. “Cass sorta found out that Gothel is her real mom. Gothel abandoned her after she kidnapped me.”

“I-” Eileen blinked in shock, and then kicked the mannequin, apparently needing to take her shock out on something. “Christ, that actually kinda explains a lot, to be honest. Anything else I need to be filled in on? Is Varian’s mom a witch or something?”

“You wouldn’t need to ask me if you came home.” Rapunzel said.

“I think we’re past that.” Eileen said. She kneeled down, examining the mannequin. “Why would someone go to all this trouble?”

“You look awful.” Rapunzel blurted out.

Eileen glanced up, looking startled and slightly insulted. “Christ, I’m not even trying to pick a fight here.”

“I didn’t-!” Rapunzel took a shaky breath, struggling to control her emotions. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m worried about you. You look...sick.”

“I’m fine.” Eileen said, a bit waspishly. But her face was hollow and pale, her pallor even more obvious with her hair and eyes. The circles under her eyes were so dark they almost looked like bruises, and her lips were cracked and dry. Maybe it was good she wasn’t smiling; the motion surely would have torn her lips. 

“I’m just worried,” Rapunzel said. “Please. We miss you.”

Eileen scoffed. “Yeah, I’m sure the entire kingdom is just sobbing themselves to sleep over me.”

_I am._

“At least we’re done here,” Eileen stood up, brushing herself off. “No ghost, so we can go our separate ways again.”

“Separate ways?” Rapunzel shook her head. “Are you serious?”

“Look,” Eileen turned to face her, looking irritated. “I don’t want to-”

What Eileen wanted to do would likely forever remain a mystery, because at that moment, the floor suddenly opened up, and the two went tumbling down into a dark abyss. They shrieked, the light of the Moonstone the only thing visible. Rapunzel braced herself to splatter messily across the ground, but a few seconds later landed in some kind of mine cart, able to see dimly.

“Ow,” Eileen said, her voice muffled. “You’re _on_ me.”

“S-sorry.” Rapunzel moved aside, but the mine cart shifted, rocketing downhill roughly across a rickety track. Rapunzel yelped, grabbing the sides to keep her balance, and Eileen looked just as startled. 

The mine cart swerved abruptly, jumping the track and depositing them ungracefully in a massive cavern with a pit in the middle. Eileen grumbled a few creative curses, climbing shakily to her feet. “Great. In a creepy underground cave. How could this get any worse?”

A snarl echoed from within the pit, and Rapunzel gulped. “I think we’re about to find out…”

“Shit,” Eileen looked around the cavern and sighed. “No real exits…”

“Look,” Rapunzel wrung her hands nervously. “You wanna get out, I wanna get out, Pascal wants to get out-”

“I think Pascal’s having a great time, actually.” Eileen said, watching the chameleon chase fat cave moths.

“Point is, we’ll get out faster if we work together.” Rapunzel said.

“I’ll manage.” Eileen said, trying to keep her voice politely cold, but it must have come across as plain old rude, because Rapunzel winced. 

She ignored the way it made her stomach sink, and turned to a pile of stone covering what might have once been an exit. She clenched her fist, and black rocks sprung from the ground, piercing the stones. 

The cave shook, and Rapunzel grabbed her arm. “Wait, wait, stop! You could bring the mountain down on both of us! And…” She gulped, backing away from where Eileen’s rocks had sprung up. “Your rocks made rips in the floor.”

Eileen paused as a smelly, mustard colored gas began to seep out slowly from the floor. A few white cave mushrooms shriveled on contact with it, and Eileen backed away from it quickly. “...which are leaking poison gas now, I guess.” Rapunzel frowned. 

Pascal squealed, scrambling to climb Rapunzel’s shoulders. Eileen peeked around a corner, already dizzy, and sighed in relief. “Here! There’s an opening!” She pointed up, and Rapunzel rushed to her side.

“I…” Rapunzel frowned, following Eileen out of the opening. “I didn’t think you’d help me out, really.”

Eileen paused for just a second before climbing out of the opening and starting briskly down the halls, sighing slightly when Rapunzel followed closely behind. “I...I don’t hate you.”

Rapunzel was quiet, and Eileen sighed. “Look, what happened at the tower...that was my fault. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I just needed Varian, but then Cassandra came, and I lost my temper.”

“That’s…” Rapunzel tried and failed to cover up an awkward chuckle. “A bit of an understatement.”

“Just a little,” Eileen agreed. “But I’m sorry. No one...no one got hurt, right?”

Rapunzel shook her head, and Eileen let out a breath she hadn’t even realized she had been holding. “Good. I didn’t...I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Rapunzel was quiet for a long moment. “Why did you-”

“Hey,” Eileen said, partially to interrupt the conversation, and partially because the ornate wooden door carved into the cave wall caught her eye. “That’s a bit out of place.”

Rapunzel paused, ducking around Eileen and trying to force the door open. After a couple tries, she shoved her shoulder against the door, forcing it open. 

Inside was dim, but Rapunzel managed to light a torch along the wall with some matches she had brought along in her bag, surveying the room. It was fairly large, but oddly empty, the only piece of furniture a large armoire against the side of the wall, stuffed with vials and jars. Mirrors lined the wall, and Eileen quickly looked away from her reflection to focus on old scraps of paper and messy drawings upon the wall. “What is this?”

Rapunzel gasped. “The Sundrop...look!” She pointed to one particularly worn piece of paper, the writing nearly faded. “The sun incantation.” Rapunzel frowned. “Gothel was alive...a long time.”

“Too long,” Eileen said, looking around. “What’s with all the mirrors?”

“I knew Gothel was vain, but this is...a lot.” Rapunzel said. She poked a mirror experimentally, and reeled back when it suddenly lit up with bright light. Gothel’s face appeared in it, youthful and smiling widely.

“Good morning, beautiful!” She said cheerfully. 

Eileen reeled backwards, and she heard Pascal squeak and jump off of Rapunzel’s shoulders and onto the armoire. “Don’t you look lovely today…” Gothel purred, and Eileen realized she was talking to herself, staring at her own reflection. “Smoky eyes definitely work on you.”

“And she’s talking to herself.” Rapunzel said, unimpressed.

“Hmph, pathetic.” Eileen said, as if she had never talked to the rocks before. At least she wasn’t preening herself in their reflection. 

Rapunzel touched another mirror, and got the same results; Gothel complimenting herself and recounting compliments she had received. “Looks like these can trap images and play them back.” Rapunzel said.

“Ah, lovely,” Eileen said, glaring at her own dark reflection. “Like a really stuck-up diary. Looks like something Andrew would like.”

Rapunzel giggled. “Funny story, actually...he came back, and tried to take over Corona.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Eileen blinked. “How?” 

“He convinced Varian to join him, but Varian realized he was wrong and helped us take back the kingdom!” Rapunzel grinned, and then the smile abruptly died. “It...it was really scary, actually. We...we really could have used your help.”

Eileen turned away, but the only other place there was to look was her own twisted reflection. Still, it was better than Rapunzel’s face. “You managed. You all did.”

Rapunzel was quiet for a moment, surprising Eileen. She had expected her to go into another plea to come home. “Why…” Rapunzel paused. “Why did you take the Moonstone?”

Eileen looked back at her, unable to conceal the look of surprise on her face. Carefully, she touched the Moonstone, ignoring the little jolt of pain. “I…” She swallowed hard. “I didn’t want to watch you die.”

Rapunzel was silent.

“Edmund...Edmund told me about the Moonstone. About everything. The last time someone tried to take it, my mother died,” Eileen turned away once again, unable to stand Rapunzel’s look of horror and pity. “And the Dark Kingdom turned to ruin. I didn’t...I just couldn’t let that happen to you.”

“So you decided to risk that on yourself instead?” Rapunzel asked.

“The risk was calculated.” Eileen argued.

“You and I both know you’re horrible at math.” Rapunzel said, tossing her torch into the fire place.

“Still! No one died, no kingdoms have fallen, I think I’m doing pretty good.” Eileen said.

Rapunzel sighed. “And so what do you plan to do now? Just wander around with the Moonstone forever?”

“Of course not,” Eileen shook her head. “I’m going to find a way to destroy this damn rock forever, so that no one ever gets hurt from it again.”

“And then what about you?” Rapunzel asked, her voice soft. “What if it destroys you first?”

“It won’t.” Eileen said stubbornly.

Rapunzel took a deep breath, stepping towards her. She could see Eileen watching her out of the corner of her eye, careful and unsure. “We want the same thing. To make sure no one else gets hurt. You can’t do this alone. I can’t either. We need each other, and you know that. So just...please come home, Eileen. We need you,” She took one more step forward. “I need you.”

Eileen glanced back at her, and suddenly her eyes wide. “LOOK OUT-!”

Eileen threw her arms out, and blunt rocks shoved Rapunzel out of the way just as the flammable potion Pascal had spilled leaked into the fireplace, causing green flames to practically explode out of the fireplace. Rapunzel looked thrown, but otherwise alright. 

The poison gas began to leak out of the ground, and Eileen frowned. _Christ, I hope that isn’t flammable-_

She didn’t even have time to knock on wood before the gas exploded, knocking her backwards next to Rapunzel. “Eileen!” Rapunzel grabbed her arm, half-dragging her behind the black rocks she had summoned. “Are you alright?!”

“Never better.” Eileen wheezed, and coughed smoke.

Rapunzel frowned, watching green, foul smelling flames spread across the room. “It could be worse. It could be mirror demons.”

“Or a magic monkey.” Eileen said.

“Or your ex-boyfriend,” Rapunzel said, and then frowned. “Oh, was that too far-”

But Eileen threw her head back and laughed, clear and bright, and Rapunzel realized she hadn’t heard her laugh in months. “No, you’re right, Blondie. I’d take a million explosions over Stalyan.”

“Don’t tempt fate.” Rapunzel grinned, and Eileen looked back at her, still smiling. Her hunch about her lips was right; small beads of blood were building on her lower lip, as if to punish her for her smile. Rapunzel fought the odd urge to wipe the blood away.

Eileen must have noticed her expression, because she looked away suddenly. “Why don’t...why don’t we find a way out of here and then reminisce?”

Pascal squeaked, tugging Rapunzel’s hair and pointing to the cracked door. Bats were swarming in the smoke, diving down into the deep pit in the center of the cave. “Pascal is right! The bats are already going there...they must know a way out of the mountain!”

“There’s definitely something alive in there,” Eileen said uneasily. “Something big.”

“We can take it!” Rapunzel jumped up, darting through the flames and hopping into the mine cart. “All ashore that’s going ashore!”

“Yo ho ho,” Eileen said unenthusiastically, but hopped in after her. “And how exactly do you expect this thing to go anywhere?”

“Maybe someone could push a rock out of the floor and push it?” Rapunzel said.

“You said more black rocks could bring the mountain down on us.” Eileen said slowly.

“Could!” Rapunzel smiled. “I said could, not would. Also, we’re kinda running low on options here, so if you have another idea, I’d love to hear it.”

“Oh, Christ.” Eileen said, but stretched her hand out. 

A rock burst from the ground, but she overestimated the power she needed. The mine cart shot forward like an arrow fired from a crossbow, and fell into a steep drop into the pit. Eileen would never admit she screamed, but the shout that echoed around the hole definitely wasn’t just Rapunzel. 

“Watch it!” Eileen drew her longsword, swatting away overly curious bats with the flat side. The bats chittered angrily at her, ruby eyes glimmering in the dim light.

The tunnel opening ahead rumbled, and Eileen yelled in shock when a mole the size of a small house exploded from the side of the tunnel, gnashing his yellowed rodent teeth. Rapunzel threw herself at the other edge of the cart, causing it to wheel off to the left, just barely missing the mole’s teeth.

The mole started crawling after them, and Eileen gagged when she smelled...well, whatever that thing had been eating last, she could smell it. Frankly, she didn’t want to imagine what it ate. She threw her hands out, smiling to herself when rocks emerged, blocking the mole from reaching them. It squealed angrily, and Eileen flipped it off, oddly pleased with herself.

“Nice move!” Rapunzel shouted over the rattling of the cart.

“Thanks! I-shit!” Eileen jumped when she saw them rapidly approaching a dead end to the tunnel. 

“Give me a post!” Rapunzel shouted, undoing her hair. Eileen summoned a stout rock from the tunnel ceiling, and Rapunzel threw out a long lock of hair, wrapping it around the rock. She grabbed Eileen (and the latter hoped she wasn’t blushing) and yanked the two of them out just before the mine cart slammed into the rocks at full speed, splitting into several pieces.

“Mine carts,” Rapunzel said breathlessly, standing back up. “Who knew?”

“If it wasn’t for the evil mole, mean bats, and danger of fire and poison gas, I’d have said that was fun.” Eileen said, reaching out and grabbing Rapunzel’s bag for her. It had been dropped in the swing.

“It was still fun,” Rapunzel said. “And look! With a little black rock help, our exit.”

“Maybe.” Eileen chuckled, pausing when she saw a crumpled up piece of paper, slightly ink smeared. She picked it up and unfurled it. “What’s this? Another drawing?”

“It’s always a drawing, I just kind of dump things in there. What is it?” Rapunzel tied up her hair again, pausing when Eileen gave no response. “Eileen?”

She turned and nearly gasped. Eileen was suddenly ashen, staring at the paper with a look of blank shock. “Eileen?!”

“You…” Eileen wished her hands weren’t shaking, and tried to make it stop with no success. 

Had it been a few years ago, she probably would have loved the poster, and found it flattering. It was her, though slightly smudged, glaring out with an expression that just dared someone to mess with her, the Moonstone the only color on the paper. 

But now it made her sick.

Rapunzel blinked, her eyes widening when she realized what she had. “Eileen, I-”

“‘Eileen Fitzherbert, wanted for treason against the kingdom of Corona’,” Eileen read the poster out loud, her voice hollow. “‘Dead or alive’.”

“You weren’t supposed to see that-” Rapunzel said, and Eileen crumbled it up and dropped it, feeling dizzy. 

“Probably not. So I’m a traitor now? Is that it?” Eileen asked, a painful cocktail of emotions starting to bubble up inside her. 

“No, of course not! We-” Rapunzel started, but Eileen turned away, identifying one emotion that seemed to rise like a phoenix out of the ashes; a deep, cold fury.

“I was trying to help,” Eileen said, her voice too quiet for the rage sitting painfully inside her. “The only time something’s gone wrong is when one of _you_ come after _me_.”

“Because we care about you!” Rapunzel said desperately. “If you’d just _listen_ -”

“I’M DONE LISTENING!” Eileen whirled around, rocks bursting from the ground around her. Rapunzel stumbled back, startled. The animosity seemed to pulse out from the Moonstone, spreading through her body like a drug, giving new strength. 

“If this is how you want it to be,” Eileen snarled, her ears ringing. “Fine. Far be it from me to refuse the princess a nemesis. Silly me for trying to do the right thing. I’ve always been better at being a criminal anyway.”

“No-” Rapunzel stepped forward, but rocks burst from the ground, blocking her path.

“Tell your guards to change that poster to being wanted dead,” Eileen said, her voice a mean hiss. “Because next time we meet, only one of us is walking away alive.”

Rapunzel stepped back, genuine fear on her face. Eileen found that she didn’t care. In fact, it was about time Rapunzel took her seriously. She had the Moonstone, didn’t she? There was more power in her pinky finger than Rapunzel had ever had in her entire life. Who needed magic hair that could heal when you could pierce the problem before it could even hurt you?

There was so much _strength_. It was about time she started using it.

“Eileen,” Rapunzel said slowly. “Please. You’re going to regret this.”

“Actually, princess,” Eileen spat. “I think this is the best decision I’ve made in a long time.”

She clenched her fist, and rocks sprung up from the ground, lifting the boulders enough for her to walk through them and exit the cave, feeling the oddly cold sun on her skin. She turned back, smiling cruelly at Rapunzel, feeling the Moonstone whisper to her, praising her anger and rewarding her with more and more power. It was easy to ignore the ache with it. 

“Goodbye, Rapunzel.” She said, and the boulders fell.

She heard Rapunzel shouting at her as she walked away, but refused to look back, instead focusing on what to do with the freezing energy she had been oh-so-afraid of before.

*** *** ***

“EILEEN!” Rapunzel screamed, pounding on the boulders, ignoring her bloody hands.

Somehow, this was worse than when she had first taken the Moonstone. Before, the parting had been one of shock and terror, the same expression on their faces. But now...Rapunzel had never seen Eileen look like that, her face filled with hate and fury. 

Hate directed at Rapunzel, and a promise to fulfill her vow of not walking away from the next fight. 

Pascal squeaked in alarm, and Rapunzel whirled around, thrust from one panic into another when she saw green gas curling at her ankles like a snake. “Hold your breath!” She said quickly, which was hard, because she was already starting to hyperventilate. 

Pascal leaped off her shoulder, uselessly pounding on the walls, avoiding the slowly rising gas the best he could. The cave rumbled, and Rapunzel whirled around, seeing the mole from before peeking around the corner, looking around with tiny, nearly useless eyes.

“HEY!” Rapunzel shouted, and the mole’s head snapped to her. “OVER HERE-” She broke off into harsh coughing, her head spinning. Pascal squealed in fear, partially for her sake and partially because of the mole.

The mole shrieked, barreling forward. With the last of her strength, Rapunzel dived out of the way just as the mole burst through the wall. It hissed immediately, backing away from the bright sun and retreating into darkness.

Rapunzel practically crawled out of the cave, collapsing at the entrance, gagging and wheezing. The sunlight shined in her eyes, and she squinted, turning away from it. Pascal nudged her nervously, and she took a shuddering breath. “I-I’m alright, Pascal, I-”

She tried to climb to her feet, but stumbled, landing hard on her knees. “Just need a second.” She muttered, trying to chase away dizziness. 

A breeze picked up, and something blew in front of Rapunzel. Eileen’s wanted poster, even more smudged before, but she realized now the drawing didn’t do her justice. 

No drawing could even begin to capture Eileen’s new choler. 

Rapunzel tore the poster into pieces so small that the wind stole them from her. When there was nothing else to destroy, she broke down into sobs, alone once again and hated by the woman she loved more than anyone else in the world.

*** *** ***

“Was your trip a success?” The girl asked, glancing up at Eileen when she returned after destroying everything in her path on the way back to her rock castle.

“I changed my mind.” Eileen said, her voice thick.

The girl’s eyes widened in shock. “What? Why, you seemed quite certain about giving up the Moonstone.”

“Well, something came up.” Eileen snarled, stalking over to the window, staring at the Corona castle in the distance. She gripped the windowsill, and tiny, needlelike rocks rose slowly around her hands. “We’re not destroying the Moonstone. I’m keeping it.”

The girl was quiet, and Eileen’s back was to her, keeping her from seeing the smile spread across the girl’s face. “What do you want to do?”

“I-” Eileen swallowed hard, pausing as the Moonstone began to glow brightly. “The Moonstone is the most powerful object in the world, right?”

“Second to the Sundrop,” The girl corrected. “Usually. The moon cannot shine without the sun.”

“Well then,” Eileen said, pushing away from the window. “Let’s start there.”

She walked over to her throne. “I want them to fall. I want to see them all fall down so far they end up in the deepest parts of hell. They’ll fall one by one, and I want to look them each in the eyes as they do. I want them _to hurt_.”

She smiled as the Moonstone’s glow intensified, rewarding her once again for her hatred. How had she gone on this long without the stone?

“And when that’s done,” Eileen said, pausing in front of the massive black throne she had built on a whim and had yet to use. “I want Rapunzel to watch as I tear her home into atoms, and know it was me who did it, and she failed to stop me.”

Eileen sat in the throne, kicking her feet up over the side, lounging in darkness and anger. “You think we can make that work?”

The girl didn’t bother hiding her smile now. “Oh, I think we can, Eileen. I think we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i guess we'll just see what happens now i have no control of the story anymore i guess


	10. Teach Myself How To Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at college and im actually doing really well??? my communications professor is a huge wandavision fan so that helps

It wasn’t often that Rapunzel had a chance to get away and pretend everything was fine, but today was one of those days. That was why she was quite irritated when, in the middle of her guitar solo in the Snuggly Duckling, something lit up bright green in front of Attila.

Attila scrambled back, somehow managing to look startled underneath his metal mask, and Rapunzel raised her guitar, ready to give whatever the threat was blunt force trauma.

The green glow began to die away, and Rapunzel’s eyes widened when she realized there was an ornate bottle spinning in the air. “Oh!” She smiled, watching Attila carefully pluck it out of the air. “I’ve read about these! Enchanted message bottles! I’ve always wanted to get one!”

Attila opened the bottle, dumping out the small note inside and unfurling it. “Your lucky day,” Attila handed her the note. “It’s for you.”

Rapunzel whooped, taking the note. “‘Rapunzel, help’,” Her excited expression promptly died. “‘Eileen attacking Spire. Keep this.’” The rest of the note trailed off, as though whoever had written it had been dragged away. Though Rapunzel had a pretty good idea who the author was. 

Rapunzel glanced in the bottle, seeing a small iron key inside. She dumped it out into her palm, frowning deeply. “Hm…”

*** *** ***

“Explain to me again why we need to go to help Calliope of all people. And right after Ellie threatened to kill us. And also why you’re taking Lance and not me.” Cassandra said, tapping her foot impatiently as Varian fiddled with the balloon.

“Why wouldn’t she take me?” Lance asked, looking offended. Cassandra declined to answer.

“Look, I’m not the biggest fan of Calliope either, but she still needs our help. And there’s a lot of stuff at the Spire that we don’t want Eileen getting her hands on,” Rapunzel said. “And, well, no offense, Eileen kind of hates you right now.”

“Hmph,” Cassandra said, waiting until Lance was no longer paying attention before she leaned forward. “And also because last time he was left alone, he nearly blew up the castle?”

Rapunzel pursed her lips, but luckily Varian spoke up. “I chemically treated these thrusters so the flames will burn hotter and longer than any natural flame. You’re gonna fly like the wind-Lance, don’t touch that.”

“Why?” Lance frowned, reaching down to fiddle with the thruster. “I’m just-”

“OH MY GOD DON’T TOUCH THAT IT’S GONNA BLOW!” Varian screamed, and Lance jumped away so fast that he fell out of the basket, and then continued to scramble back.

Varian burst out laughing. “Oh, that was great...just messing with you.”

Lance frowned as Cassandra snickered, standing up. “I knew that.” He grumbled. 

“Guys, focus!” Rapunzel said. “It took us weeks to get to get to the Spire on foot, but thanks to Varian’s balloon and our new direction, it’ll only take a day.”

Varian frowned, looking at the map. “Ooh, this takes you over Kresten Loch.”

“Mhm.” Rapunzel nodded.

Varian blinked. “Frozen over wasteland? Ridiculously cold?”

“That’s the one!” Rapunzel said brightly.

Varian paused, and then shrugged. “Well, if it was anyone else I’d be worried.”

Cassandra chuckled. “Well, say hi to Calliope for me.”

“I know you’re being sarcastic,” Rapunzel said. “But I totally will.”

*** *** ***

Lance snickered. “Hey, you mentioned to me that Eileen didn’t like these balloons?”

“Oh, don’t tell her I told you that,” Rapunzel said. “She’s embarrassed about it.”

“I won’t tell her you told me, but I am gonna make fun of her for it. Didn’t you mention she puked over the side of one?” Lance asked.

“To be fair,” Rapunzel said quickly. “It was swinging a lot, and it was stressful. Andrew was, you know, trying to kill us.”

Lance laughed. “I can picture it now, her spewing over the side of the balloon basket.”

Pascal squeaked, pulling an expression that was vaguely similar to Eileen’s when she had been vomiting. It felt like a million years ago, like this was a different person they were discussing. Rapunzel certainly felt like a different person, but she smiled nevertheless at Pascal’s impression. 

Lance howled with laughter, and it took a few minutes before he took a deep breath, and then suddenly looked thoughtful. “Do you think…” He frowned, glancing out at the ground far below. “Never mind.”

“What? No, tell me.” Rapunzel said.

“...do you think she meant that? That she’d kill us if she saw us again?” Lance asked quietly.

Rapunzel was quiet, unsure if she wanted to answer the question. Eileen had seemed dead serious in her promise, but connecting her words and the actual act was...it was nearly impossible to imagine Eileen hurting her, even after the cave.

“...I don’t know,” Rapunzel admitted. “But we need to be ready for anything.”

“Like that?” Lance looked ahead, suddenly serious.

A chill ran through the air, and Rapunzel turned to see what looked like an endless landscape of ice and snow, tall glaciers reaching up high as if to claw at the sky itself. “Kresten Loch.” She said solemnly. 

“Whew,” Lance muttered. “Should have brought an extra pair of socks.”

“On the bright side, if we keep up this pace, we can make it to the Spire by nightfall.” Rapunzel said.

“Maybe Calliope will be so grateful she’ll lend us some coats.” Lance said. 

As if the universe was punishing them, the balloon suddenly tilted, air leaking out rapidly from a sudden tear. Rapunzel yelped, grabbing the side of the basket. “We must have come too close to a glacier!”

“We weren’t anywhere near one!” Lance argued, and Rapunzel realized, with a chill that had nothing to do with that temperature, that he was right. 

The balloon fell to the ground as if weighted down by heavy stones. Luckily, they landed in a snowbank, roughly, but in one piece.

Unluckily, the snowbank was very, very cold, and Rapunzel wished she had shoes, just this once. “What do you think took us down?” Lance asked, shivering. 

“I don’t know,” Rapunzel said, looking around. “But I am sure this place doesn’t get any warmer at night. Let’s get to sewing this tear up.”

*** *** ***

“HELL-OH-OH-OH!” A new voice echoed across the frozen wasteland sometime later, and Rapunzel jerked her head up in surprise.

“Um…” She glanced at Lance, and Pascal made an unsure noise, scuttling onto Rapunzel’s shoulder.

“HELL-OH-OH!” The voice shouted again. Rapunzel stiffened when she saw a shadow moving in the snow, but then relaxed when she saw a familiar, short woman sprinting towards her.

“I saw your balloon go down!” Calliope shouted, waving. “Were you coming to help me?!”

“Calliope!” Rapunzel rushed forward to greet her. “We got your message, are you okay?! What are you doing here, and what happened with Eileen?!”

“I escaped, but your friend is still at the Spire!” Calliope frowned. “She’s after the Mind Trap, an artifact that would give her control over the members of the Brotherhood!”

“Like Hector and Adira!” Rapunzel gasped. 

“Why…?!” Lance sputtered. “Why the hell does something like that exist?!”

“I don’t know!” Calliope threw her hands up helplessly.

“What does she want with them?” Rapunzel asked.

“What do I look like, her biographer?” Calliope said, frowning.

“Hm,” Rapunzel said, already wondering if this rescue mission was worth it to deal with Calliope. “Whatever Eileen plans to do with this Mind Trap, we cannot let her have it.”

“Wait, sh,” Lance said suddenly. “I heard something.”

Rapunzel froze, but she couldn’t hear anything but the howling wind, the movement of the ice-except, she realized suddenly, the ice shouldn’t be moving. They were still. Which meant there was something under them. 

Shadows danced under the ice, more in unison than they should have been. “Is…” Rapunzel swallowed hard. “Is something under there?”

The dark shapes suddenly started to move towards the group, quickly and together. “Sew, Pascal!” Lance shouted, and the chameleon dove off of Rapunzel’s shoulder and into his tasks. “Sew like you’ve never sewn before!”

The ice cracked, and something that looked like a massive, muscular blue fish person leapt from below the ice. It snarled, brandishing an awe, and several other creatures that looked exactly like it surfaced, holding similar weapons. 

“Look out!” Rapunzel ducked, luckily far more agile than the fish creatures. Lance was too, but she hoped that Pascal would put his sewing skills to use. Calliope screamed, ducking inside the basket.

Rapunzel heard the telltale _fwoom_ of balloon flames and took off sprinting towards the balloon as it began to soar, managing to jump in before helping Lance inside. She turned the key to the balloon, smiling in relief when it climbed higher into the sky. The relief quickly died away when she saw the fish creatures continued to pursue them, snarling and howling. 

“God, these guys don’t give up!” Lance said, ducking just in time as one of them threw an axe in their direction. 

“Hold on!” Rapunzel grabbed a lever, yanking it down as hard as she could. The balloon shot into the air, only just clearing the glacier as two fish people lunged for them, missing by inches.

“Woo!” Calliope punched the air. “We made it! Calliope for the win!” She grinned at Rapunzel. “You’re welcome.”

Rapunzel was about to force herself to not snap at the Keeper, but she suddenly heard a scared howl. She glanced back, and gasped when she saw two of the fish creatures hanging precariously off of the glacier ledge. The rest of their group was shouting in their language, looking distressed, unable to reach them over the cliff edge. “They’re in trouble!” Rapunzel gasped, immediately turning the balloon back towards them. “We need to go back and help them!”

“But they just tried to obliterate us!” Calliope protested.

Lance shrugged. “That’s just how Rapunzel rolls.”

The balloon bore down on the fish creatures, and Rapunzel released her hair down to the hanging pair just as the glacier tip broke. They managed to grab hold of her hair, and Rapunzel safely deposited them next to their friends, who all looked at Rapunzel in amazement. “Bye!” Rapunzel waved, and a few of the creatures waved back. “Be careful around cliffs!”

*** *** ***

“There it is,” Rapunzel said, staring at the Spire, obscured by the night and only visible thanks to a few bright stars.. “Let’s just hope Eileen hasn’t found a way to open that box.”

“Speaking of the box,” Calliope said. “Where’s the key?”

“It’s in my bag, with its very own security system,” She opened the flap, and Pascal popped out, squeaking angrily and waving his arms in what the chameleon probably imagined to be a threatening manner. “See?”

The balloon landed gracefully, and Rapunzel jumped out immediately, relieved that at least it was warmer now. It was quiet, too quiet. “Where’s Eileen?”

Calliope pushed open the doors to the Spire, and the trio crept in. It was nearly pitch black inside, and Rapunzel could feel her heart beating like a jackrabbit. “Here it is!” Calliope grabbed a box off of the lowest shelf. She motioned to Rapunzel. “Now give me the key so we can make sure the Mind Trap is still in there.”

Rapunzel frowned. “I...am gonna pass on that. I think the box should stay closed. Now where’s Eileen?”

“Right here.”

Rapunzel jumped, seeing Eileen walking down the stairs, though her gait was akin to a wolf stalking prey. She looked even worse, if it was possible, her skin a strange ashen color, her eyes sunken and hollow. But the spite and fury in her eyes was stronger than ever, and so was the glow of the cracked Moonstone in her chest.

Rapunzel gulped. “I don’t want to fight you.”

“Tough,” Eileen snarled, coming to a stop at the foot of the steps. “Where’s the key?”

“Eileen, come on, we-” Lance started, but Eileen didn’t even look at him. Her expression did darken even further, though.

“I’m not talking to you, Lance,” She hissed, drawing the longsword. “You’re not exempt from any of my promises either.”

“You’re not getting the key,” Rapunzel said. “It’s hidden.”

“It’s in her bag.” Calliope said in a sing-song voice, walking over to take a place next to Eileen. She grinned, and as if pulling off a mask, she reached up, grabbed her face, and yanked. Her body distorted slightly, and a second later, Calliope was no longer there. It was either a very young child or a very old woman, but either way her violet eyes sparkled with malice. The girl discarded the cloak, smiling. “Such a useful trinket, isn’t it?” She asked, her voice light and accented. “Most of the artifacts in this Spire are junk, but the Shapeshifting Cloak has its uses.”

“What have you done with the real Calliope?” Rapunzel asked.

“She’s fine,” The girl scoffed. “Or at least, she will be, provided you give Eileen what she wants.”

“Do we know you?” Lance asked. “Do you need a juice box or something?”

The girl looked incredibly insulted, but Eileen stepped forward. “We can all exchange information later. Now, key.” She darted forward, snatching Rapunzel’s bag away before she could react. She dumped it unceremoniously, scowling at the contents that varied from loose change to a small pig toy. She kicked it, frustrated.

“Huh, it’s not there?” Rapunzel asked, her voice light. “Maybe I put it in my other bag.”

Eileen clenched her teeth, and Rapunzel shrugged. “I mean, come on, I knew it couldn’t be Calliope. Lance asked, rhetorically, why the Mind Trap existed, and you said you didn’t know. And something cut our balloon over Kresten Loch. It wasn’t a glacier.”

The girl smiled, producing a boomerang with a wickedly sharp razor on the edge. “That would do it!” Rapunzel said. 

“Come to think of it,” Lance said. “I thought it was funny that you were less annoying. Only by a little, though.”

“I enjoyed our trip together, Rapunzel,” The girl said softly. “It provided me with an invaluable lesson. Your weakness: compassion.”

She smiled, and her smile made Rapunzel feel sick for some reason. “You went out of your way to help those Vodniks, because you felt...sorry for them.”

“Some people would say that’s a strength!” Rapunzel said, pretending not to notice Eileen’s jaw clench.

“Strength?” The girl giggled. “No. Useful, yes.” 

She threw her boomerang, and it swung around, slicing through a candle. It rolled across the ground, lighting up someone dangling precariously over sharp rocks. “Calliope!” Rapunzel’s eyes widened in recognition. “Let her go!”

Eileen stretched out her hand, and the rocks crept closer, one of them poking the rope holding Calliope up. Calliope shouted something, gagged. “Give Eileen the key, or Calliope becomes a permanent artifact here.” The girl said. 

“Pascal?” Rapunzel asked, and he handed her the iron key. “First, let Calliope go.”

“No way,” Eileen said, and then frowned slightly, the anger leaving her gaze slightly for just a moment. “Listen, Rapunzel, I don’t want to hurt her. But I will if it means getting into this box. Now, hand me the key.” She held out her hand, expectant. 

Rapunzel paused, somewhat shocked by the sudden change. It was as if the real Eileen, the one who loved children’s books and too-sweet coffee, was emerging for just a second, afraid that if she stayed for too long she would get hurt again. And Rapunzel so desperately needed _that_ Eileen back.

She reached out, and Eileen didn’t back away. “Eileen-”

There was a _whoosh_ , and the girl’s boomerang knocked the key out of Rapunzel’s hand and into the girl’s. “Let’s speed this along, shall we?” 

Eileen’s face hardened again, all traces of mercy gone. “Eileen, no!” Rapunzel tried to rush forward, but rocks blocked her path.

Eileen opened the box, her eyes widening when a soft blue glow emitted from inside. “Yes, Eileen…” The girl said, looking greedy. “The Brotherhood of the Dark Kingdom is now yours to command!”

Eileen retrieved a small, pointed blue stone, the symbol of the Dark Kingdom carved into it. She grinned, and the stone cast a sickly light on her that made her face almost skeletal. 

“What do you want with the Brotherhood?!” Rapunzel demanded.

Eileen chuckled darkly. “Can’t have a war without soldiers, princess.”

“This isn’t a war!” Lance said.

“What planet have you been living on?” Eileen said harshly, turning away. “But at the moment, you’ve got other things to worry about.”

She clenched her fist, and a rock pierced the rope, sending Calliope tumbling down towards the rocks. “No!” Rapunzel shouted, lunging to use her hair to throw Calliope away from the rocks.

The rocks glowed a bright blue, and Eileen turned to Rapunzel with a scowl. “I warned you,” She snarled. “And you just couldn’t butt out.”

Rapunzel bit her lip. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Eileen scoffed. “And what makes you think you can even do that?”

“Maybe not,” Lance said, sprinting to the artifacts lining the walls. “But we’re in a tower literally _filled_ with magic shit, and I don’t know what any of them do!”

He grabbed a golden sword off of the wall, raising it. Eileen tensed, ready to fend him off, but instead the floor disappeared, and they all fell with a shout into some kind of tiny basement with more dusty artifacts. 

The Mind Trap bounced out of Eileen’s hands, and she scrambled for it. “No!” Lance shouted, throwing a pink bottle at her. It burst, spitting out a pink cloud, and Eileen jumped away with a yelp. Immediately, badgers began to fall out of the cloud, causing the Mind Trap to be lost in a flurry of fur and claws.

“Badgers?!” Rapunzel asked. “Why...why does this thing exist?!”

“Oh,” Calliope said, unfortunately having managed to loosen her gag. “That was to end the badger scarcity of 1312.”

“Every time you speak, it makes me want to die.” Eileen snapped, struggling to grab the constantly passed around Mind Trap.

“I can’t believe you brought the key back!” Calliope scolded Rapunzel. “I told you to keep it away!”

“No!” Rapunzel argued, diving uselessly for the badger holding the Mind Trap. “Your note said ‘keep this’!”

“I started to write ‘keep this away’, but I was under attack!” Calliope said. “What do you want from me?!”

Pascal squeaked, jumping onto the Mind Trap and riding it like a surfboard into Lance’s hands. “Princess! Let’s go!”

Rapunzel sprinted towards Lance, ready to make a speedy exit-

“Oh, princess!”

Rapunzel glanced back and stopped dead in her tracks. The girl was holding some kind of golden lamp, and Calliope’s eyes widened. “Not the Lamp of Terror-!” She yelped when the girl shook it, causing the lamp to light up. “I’d be trapped in limbo for ten thousand years!”

“Give Eileen what she wants.” The girl ordered, and Eileen stepped over Calliope to meet them. 

Rapunzel hesitated, only for a second, trying to find a trace of kindness on Eileen’s face. But all she saw was malice. 

She swallowed, holding out the Mind Trap. “Take it.”

Eileen paused, and then took the Mind Trap quickly. Her fingers brushed Rapunzel’s, and the princess nearly flinched at how cold they were. “Fantastic,” Eileen said. “And now-”

“No.” The girl said, setting down the lamp, much to Calliope’s relief. 

Eileen blinked. “Pardon me?”

“You cannot destroy her.” The girl said, smiling at something that Rapunzel didn’t understand.

Eileen scowled. “Look, I said-”

“I know what you said,” The girl said, taking her place next to Eileen. “Trust me. There is much more to do. You will fulfill your promise to her, just not today.” She looked up at Eileen. “Have I ever steered you wrong before?”

“Eileen, please-” Rapunzel stepped forward, but Lance grabbed her arm, yanking her back just before rocks burst from the ground. 

“See you around, princess.” Eileen said, a cruel smile on her face. She raised her arm, and a massive black rock appeared under her and the girl, carrying them out and away from the others.

And Rapunzel found she didn’t have the energy to cry over her once again.

*** *** ***

“They should label these things,” Lance said, forcing the sword back into place. “Someone could really make a mess.”

Rapunzel forced herself to laugh, but the forced nature of it must have been obvious, as Lance looked at her, concerned. “I...I’m not gonna ask if you’re okay-”

“I’m fine.” Rapunzel lied.

Lance was quiet. “We’ll get her back,” He said softly. “We’re not giving up on her.”

Rapunzel nodded in agreement. “Never. Can you please…” She frowned, unsure how to say it nicely.

“Do you need a minute?” He asked, and Rapunzel nodded, relieved he got the message. Lance nodded back. “I’ll fire up the balloon.”

The silence that followed the closing of the Spire doors was deafening.

_She was going to hurt us...she was going to do it. But then why...why did she look at me like that?_

“I believe Eileen promised us a proper introduction.” 

Rapunzel whirled around, scowling when she saw the girl from before, smiling leisurely as if she had never done anything wrong before. “But she failed to deliver, didn’t she?” The girl shrugged. “Frankly, though, I’m surprised you never guessed who I am, seeing as how we’ve already met, in a way.”

“Where’s your keeper, Eileen?” Rapunzel asked, hoping to get a rise out of her.

But the girl laughed as though Rapunzel had told a fantastic joke. “Oh, it’s quite the opposite, dear princess. And I think you know that. You see, over the centuries, I’ve taken the form of whatever suits my needs. A warlock. A demon. Even, once...a blizzard.”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened, and she felt her heart skip several beats. “ _Fuck_.”

“Oh, that’s hardly language suited for a princess.” The girl, or rather, Zhan Tiri, chuckled.

“B-but that doesn’t make any sense, Eileen knows how evil Zhan Tiri is,” Rapunzel said. “Why would she-”

“Eileen knows only what I want her to know. And it will continue this way until I no longer have use for her.” Zhan Tiri said.

“Use for-God.” Rapunzel said faintly.

Zhan Tiri chuckled. “She’s stronger than most, certainly stronger than her dear, stupid mother, but it doesn’t matter. The Moonstone will continue to corrode her from the inside out until it is time, until there is nothing left, and then…” She laughed, and her cackle carried across the room like toxic smoke, heedless of Rapunzel’s pale horror. “Prepare yourself, sundrop,” Zhan Tiri said, grabbing a hoop off the wall. “An eclipse is coming. And when it does, Corona will become nothing but dust. And so will your precious Eileen.”

She dropped the hoop over herself, disappearing in a flash of light, leaving Rapunzel alone with the knowledge that Eileen Fitzherbert was dying, and hated her too much to do anything about it.

*** *** ***

“Oh, Dad, look at the size of this pumpkin!” Varian said, leaning down to inspect a jolly orange pumpkin. “D’you mind if I run a test on it? I’ll only use the stem.”

He glanced back, but Quirin wasn’t looking at him, hunched over a different pumpkin. Moments ago he had been cutting the stem, but now he stood dead still, the knife clenched tightly in his fist. 

For some reason, it sent a chill down Varian’s back. 

“Dad…?” He asked hesitantly, reaching out and gently touching his father’s shoulder.

Quirin jerked, looking startled. “Hm?! What?!”

Varian scrambled back. “I-I was just asking if I could run a few tests on this pumpkin stem, maybe see what got it so big...are you alright?”

“What?” Quirin shook his head, setting down the knife. It made Varian feel better to see him do that, though the relief and fear was silly. His father would never hurt him. “Yes, yes, sure. Sorry, I sort of zoned out for a moment there.”

“Great!” Varian grabbed the knife, slashing off a bit of stem. “Thanks Dad! Love you!”

He sprinted off, careless and happy once again, mind already bubbling with ideas and tests to run.

Though, for some reason, he decided to take the knife with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't read the chapter title


	11. The Moon Will Sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god we really in the endgame now
> 
> fun fact, i have three unpublished chapters and two alternate books that were supposed to take the place of this one
> 
> even funner fact this is my longest chapter

Sometimes, in the gray predawn, Eileen could find a moment of peace.

It was chilly, and dew clung to the tower, making the rocks slick and dangerous. But Eileen didn’t care. She had climbed more dangerous ledges under worse circumstances. And before, she didn’t have the safety net of the rocks to aid her if she happened to fall. 

She had grown fond, in these rare quiet moments of clarity, of watching the sun rise. One of the few benefits of not sleeping was that she got to watch the sun rise everyday, and when the Moonstone’s rage subsided enough, she would sit and watch the gray turn to blue, and then red, and then a beautiful mixture of golds that looked as though the sun were a jewel, slowly emerging from a dusty mine. She would wait until the sun almost warmed her freezing body, and then would leave the tower to scour the area.

After watching the sun greet the new day, she silently explored the area, careful to go unnoticed. Usually, it was quiet, with even the surrounding animals fleeing from her wrath, but today, she heard the chatter of two Coronan guards.

The Moonstone shouted to destroy them, but Eileen clung to her sunlit agency, ducking behind a tree to listen to their loud conversation. “Captain Cassandra told us to patrol the area,” One was saying. “I don’t see a point...we’re just hanging around. What does she expect to happen?”

_Captain Casssandra? Guess that old geezer finally retired...I guess Cass is a good choice._

“I still think it would be easier if they just let us attack her,” The other guard grumbled. “She can’t take us all at once.”

Eileen had to bite her lip to hold in a laugh.

“The Captain didn’t even let us put up any wanted posters,” The other guard said, sounding glum. “Said the princess forbade it from the beginning. Didn’t want her little friend to get hurt, apparently.”

The distant anger of the Moonstone muted suddenly, and Eileen felt dizzy. _Forbade, she forbade it, she didn’t want…_

_Oh God._

*** *** ***

An explosion of amber encapsulated a scarecrow dummy that vaguely resembled Eileen, and the acrid smell of smoke filled the air. Varian grinned, looking at his bazooka-like weapon, still smoking from shooting out the mixture that had once encased his father. Maybe, now, he could find some use for it. Though he hoped that would never be the case. 

“Project Obsidian is a success!” He declared proudly, and Cassandra nodded, donned in her bright red captain’s uniform.

“Good. I feel better knowing we at least have some kind of failsafe.” She said.

“Failsafe?” Cassandra winced, turning to see Rapunzel looking at the towering amber in surprise. “Failsafe for what?”

“It’s Project Obsidian!” Varian said excitedly. “It’s a device that can destroy Eileen-OW!” He glared at Cassandra, who had just elbowed him roughly in the ribs. 

“Cass,” Rapunzel said, her voice steady and authoritative. “We are _not_ attacking Eileen.”

Cassandra sighed. “Raps, look, I know you don’t want to hurt her. Neither do I. But I’m captain of the guard now. And I have to be prepared to protect the people, even from our friends. But I won’t use this thing without your approval.”

She reached into her coat pocket, pulling out an overly formal looking document. Rapunzel skimmed it, her frown deepening as she read more and more of it. “Princess, believe me, I don’t wanna hurt Eileen either. But we can’t promise that she’s not gonna try and hurt us.” Varian said.

Rapunzel pursed her lips, but then sighed deeply, knowing that Varian was right. She had a kingdom to protect, and she would never forgive herself if someone else got caught in the crossfire of her and Eileen. She would just have to make sure that it never came to using the machine. “Fine,” She said, taking the quill Cassandra was offering. “I’ll sign it to protect Corona. But we won’t need it, because I know the Eileen that I-” She hesitated for a second. “- _we_ love is still in there somewhere.”

Cassandra frowned, but didn’t say anything. 

*** *** ***

“Ah, Eileen, you’re back early-” The girl started, but Eileen shook her head.

“Get it out.” She said, her voice pleading, fighting to keep her head above the anger as though she were swimming in a raging storm. 

The girl quirked her eyebrow. “Pardon me?”

“Get the Moonstone out, right now. Now! I want it out!” She tried to claw at the Moonstone, but yelped when a jolt of pain shot through her. As if the Moonstone was warning her.

“Now, now,” The girl sighed. “Let’s think about this.”

“No, no no no,” Eileen shook her head. “I’m done thinking, I want out. I don’t care what happens to this rock now, as long as it doesn’t involve me.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “There’s no need to get this worked up over a wanted poster, we-”

“How did you know about the poster?”

Silence fell over the two like a heavy shroud, and the girl stood dead still. Eileen swallowed hard. “I never told you about the wanted poster.”

The girl did not say a word, but a smile slowly began to spread across her face, as though amused by Eileen’s distress. “Y-you knew about this, didn’t you? That Rapunzel didn’t want to put it up, and refused to!” Eileen fought to remain calm, afraid that if she gave back into anger now, she’d never resurface. “You manipulated me into leaving Rapunzel!”

“Perhaps,” The girl shrugged. “Or perhaps I simply pushed you to become what you were always meant to be.”

“Who the hell are you?!” Eileen grabbed her shoulder-

_An ashen moon turned into a bleeding sun, snatched by a greedy, clawing hand and crushed into nothing. The Moonstone swallowed the sky, and a screaming, horned creature cackled, ruling over decay and death._

Eileen screamed before she could stop herself, rocketing backwards from the girl, shaken by the vision. The girl brushed her shoulder, looking mildly irritated. “You’re…” Eileen swallowed. “You’re that ancient demon Zhan Tiri!”

Zhan Tiri rolled her eyes. “Oh, quit pretending you’re horrified. We’re not so different, you and I. Both ambitious and right. Willing to do what it takes to achieve our goal.”

“I am _nothing_ like you!” Eileen protested shrilly. “I took this-” She gestured shakily to the Moonstone. “-to protect Rapunzel!”

“Oh, but that’s not the case anymore, is it?” Zhan Tiri giggled. “Now you like the power. I don’t think you’re going to give it up, no matter what you may claim.”

“You’re a monster.” Eileen spat.

Zhan Tiri laughed, and it echoed horribly in the empty castle. “Oh, and then what does that make you?”

Eileen stumbled back, as though struck. Zhan Tiri laughed again, seeming to find the situation hysterical. Panic set in, and before she could even process what was happening, she was running, desperate to get away from this creature that wore the disguise as a girl. Zhan Tiri’s laugh and words echoed, but she couldn’t tell if it was in her head or truly happening anymore.

She didn’t know how far she had run before coming to a stop, panting hard. The Moonstone roared at her, and her fingers twitched to unleash hell on the forest with her rocks. Eileen took a long breath, still fighting the tide of fury bubbling up inside. Right now, she couldn’t afford to give into that.

_Oh God, what have I done?_

“I need to fix this,” She said to herself quietly, pacing. “I need to fix this now before it gets any worse. Before I hurt anyone else.”

She felt marginally calmer, and took another long breath for good measure. It felt better to speak out loud, even if the trees couldn’t talk back. “But I can’t just go. Rapunzel-” She stumbled over her words. “-they won’t be happy to see me. Can’t say I blame them...I can’t just waltz into the kingdom.”

“Useless! Absolutely useless!” Eileen ducked into the bushes at the new voice, pausing when she saw Old Lady Crowley berating some poor handmaiden with a soft face and what looked like an even softer personality, based on her wobbly lip.

“You’re supposed to be collecting flowers, Faith. Flowers! Do you know what a flower is?!” Crowley held up a rather wilted white bloom. “Because this looks like sadness on stems!” She threw the flowers to the ground, stomping off.

As soon as the old lady was out of sight, poor Faith burst into tears. “I can’t do this anymore!” She wailed, rushing off in the opposite direction, evidently out of the picture now.

Eileen felt a small smile grow on her face. “I can’t…” She muttered, her mind going to the shapeshifting cloak she had stashed not far away. “But Faith certainly can.”

*** *** ***

Eileen was an expert in the delicate art of bullshit.

The key was confidence. If she acted like she was supposed to be somewhere, she was very rarely questioned. And with the cloak giving her the perfect appearance of Faith, no one even looked twice at her. She even gathered up some violets for good measure, and Crowley huffed that “they would be suitable”, which was her version of a warm smile and a pat on the back.

Decorations covered the town, and Eileen realized with a start that it must be Goodwill day. She hadn’t realized this much time had passed. Last Goodwill, she had been chasing after Rapunzel to make sure she didn’t overdo it trying to make friends with Monty. Now…

 _Quit reminiscing,_ she scolded herself. _You’ve got to find a way to talk to Rapunzel alone without attracting the attention of the entire kingdom._

She glanced at the wall and sighed before she could stop herself. There was a poster advertising some kind of play titled ‘The Triumph of Princess Rapunzel’, and if the drawing depicting herself as a horned, feral monster was anything to go by, it was going to be embarrassing to watch. 

_If I’m a monster, what does that make you?_

Eileen scowled, shooing away the thoughts. She had to focus. 

“I regret to inform you,” She heard the king say, and rushed to join the gathered crowd in the castle square to hear his announcement. “That in light of recent events, I have decided to exercise caution and cancel the Goodwill festival this year.”

Upset whispers rippled through the crowd, and Eileen took a steadying breath when she saw Rapunzel standing next to her father, looking crestfallen. Cassandra stood a little ways behind the royal family, donned in a captain’s uniform. The guards had apparently been correct about her getting the promotion.

Rapunzel leaned back, whispering something to Cassandra, and Eileen strained her ears to hear, even though she was near the back of the crowd. Cassandra shrugged, and Rapunzel grinned. “Unless anyone has any objections?” Rapunzel offered up, looking hopeful.

Eileen felt hope rising in her chest, as though someone had thrown her a rope in the churning storm. Frederic looked vaguely unsure, but Arianna touched his arm, giving him a look. Rapunzel stepped forward, taking charge with ease. “If the Goodwill Festival is important to you, speak now or forever hold your peace!”

Eileen forced herself to raise her hand, hoping the cloak’s disguise didn’t betray the nervousness she felt over it. “I’m with you, Princess!” She called out, pleased that her voice seemed stable enough. 

“Faith, really?” Rapunzel smiled widely, looking equal parts surprised and elated by her declaration. Even Cassandra looked shocked.

Eileen coughed, realizing it was her job to sway the crowd. “W-we may not have control over what happens, but we can choose how to respond to it, right? So...maybe still holding the celebration is better than living in fear?” 

The gathered crowd broke out into excited chatter, and Eileen let out a sigh of relief, glancing up at Rapunzel, who gave her an excited thumbs up.

Her heart swelled, and it surprised her. She had nearly forgotten she was in love with her.

*** *** ***

Eileen ducked into a room servants’ quarters, triple checking she was alone before tossing off the cloak, barely able to swallow the excited squeal rising out of her. She was in, and one way or another, she would have the opportunity to speak to Rapunzel, and apologize.

She wasn’t dumb enough as to actually _hope_ Rapunzel would forgive her for anything, but it would feel nice to know she had tried. And to maybe leave in exile after getting rid of the Moonstone.

At the thought of getting rid of the Moonstone, she paused, catching sight of herself in the mirror. Maybe it was the angle, or the darkness, or something wrong with the mirror, but she looked...odd. Almost twisted around the Moonstone, as if it were pulling her into a whirlpool. And the thought of giving up all that power…

 _I’ll do it,_ She told herself. _I have to. It’s the only way to set things right. Rapunzel might be mad at me, she might banish me, but she wouldn’t try to kill me. She’s better than me._

“I’ll be fine.” She told herself, donning Faith once again.

A few of the violets she had collected earlier were in a vase by the windowsill, basking in the light of the waxing moon, casting long shadows upon the floor. Eileen traced them with her foot, deep in thought, feeling herself take a longer, more stable breath above the Moonstone’s ocean.

*** *** ***

The gopher smelled worse, somehow. 

Cassandra made a face, watching Rapunzel poke and prod Gregario the gopher, trying to elicit a reaction out of him. “God, how did he get even lazier?”

“Come on, Gregorio,” Rapunzel cooed. “You can’t wait for the grab, right?”

“Isn’t the point of the grab to chase him?” Eileen asked. “Maybe if we give him some of those hyper berries from last year.”

Cassandra glanced at her. “How do you know about that, Faith?”

“Oh!” Eileen hoped the cloak disguised her nervous blush. “Um, news travels fast with the handmaidens.” She swallowed, and then, fighting a smile at the memory. “Someone said Gregario knocked you over…?”

Cassandra turned red, looking away. “That’s _not_ true.”

“Guys.” Rapunzel said, and for a moment, it was just like old times.

Rapunzel frowned, looking at the half-asleep gopher. “I don’t want to alarm you, but I think Gregario might be past his prime. And what’s a gopher grab without a gopher? You just run around and grab nothing? That’s no fun.”

“Oh!” Eileen perked up. “Why don’t I help you track down a gopher that’s not...like that.” She motioned vaguely to Gregario. 

“That’s a great idea, Faith!” Rapunzel paused. “But where would we find another gopher?”

“I’m sure there’s some in the woods.” Eileen grinned, excited. Going on a team-bonding mission for gophers was the perfect way to segway into heartfelt apologies. Probably. “We can just go in-”

“Now, hang on,” Cassandra said. “I’m coming too.”

Eileen blinked, her plan falling apart as quickly as it came together. “Um, no offense, Captain, but don’t you have...Captain stuff to do?”

“Technically, this would fall under captain jurisdiction,” Cassandra said. “And I don’t want you two alone in the woods with Ellie still out there.”

“Eileen.” Eileen muttered under her breath.

Cassandra glanced at her. “What?”

“I said are you sure?” Eileen said louder. “I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“It’s fine,” Cassandra said. “And anyway, there’s a big pile of paperwork I’ve been procrastinating.”

Rapunzel sighed deeply. Apparently, this paperwork had been an ongoing thing. “You’ll have to do it eventually.”

“Not today, I won’t.”

*** *** ***

“So,” Cassandra leaned over to Rapunzel, her voice dropping to a whisper. “Can we talk about Faith?”

Rapunzel blinked, watching Faith inspect a gopher hole a little up ahead. “What about her?”

“How she’s acting…” Cassandra gestured vaguely.

“I think she’s acting just fine,” Rapunzel said shortly. “I think it’s good she’s coming out of her shell.”

In truth, she had barely interacted with Faith before today. She had been painfully shy, and Rapunzel got the impression that she was trying very hard to stay out of whatever drama was happening in the kingdom. Which, to be fair, she could hardly blame her for. 

“All I’m saying is that it's a little strange.” Cassandra said, but Rapunzel shushed her, seeing Faith suddenly usher them over, looking excited. She knelt behind a bush, gasping when she saw a group of several gophers grazing a meadow.

“Faith, this is such a good idea!” Rapunzel said. “Everyone is gonna be so excited to do the grab with the brand-new gopher.”

“Eugh, they’re not too easy on the eyes, are they?” Cassandra frowned, looking over the group of rather grizzled gophers.

“That one kind of looks like your-” Faith coughed. “I mean, that one kind of looks like the old captain.” She pointed at the larger gopher with its teeth screwed up in what looked like a scowl.

Cassandra frowned, and Rapunzel struggled not to laugh. “That one!” Rapunzel pointed to a pale gold gopher with a cherub face. “He’s perfect! Faith, you brought the bait, right? The berries?”

“Oh, right.” Faith fumbled, grabbing a fistful of berries out of her apron. She tossed a handful out and paused. “Wait, is it dim or bim, because I got dim-”

Cassandra stood up quickly, eyes suddenly fiery. “Bim! Bim, Faith, it’s bimberries you need!”

“Ah,” Faith swallowed hard, looking embarrassed. “Well, it’s been a while-is…” She coughed once again. “Is what I would have said, had I made this mistake previously.”

Cassandra’s eyes narrowed slightly, but the gophers were already going crazy, racing all around the meadow with a nearly rabid look in their eyes. “There!” Rapunzel pointed at the golden gopher, the only one who hadn’t consumed any berries, swept up in the mess of hyper rodents. 

“Look out-” Faith started, but stumbled badly over several gophers. Rapunzel tried to help her, but ended up in a similar situation, sprawled awkwardly next to Faith. Faith snorted, and pretty soon the two were laughing hysterically.

“Hey!” Cassandra snapped, shaking a gopher off her leg. “Focus!”

“Okay, okay...there!” Faith pointed up to the golden gopher, now up in the tree, somehow.

Rapunzel undid her hair, slinging it around a thick tree branch. Faith seemed to catch onto her idea, grabbing the other end of the hair. Rapunzel yanked hard, swinging Faith upwards so she could grab the gopher. “Got him!” Faith grinned, holding the gopher under one arm. “Good job, Blondie!” 

Rapunzel blinked in shock, and Faith instantly looked horrified. “I-I mean, Your Highness, sorry-”

“No, no no! It’s okay!” Rapunzel bit her lip, tying her hair back again. “Actually, uh...an old friend used to call me that.”

“Ugh,” Cassandra said, brushing gopher slobber and dirt off her uniform. “That rat better be worth all this.”

“Oh, come on, Cass!” Rapunzel grabbed the gopher, holding it up to Cassandra. “Who could resist such a cute face?”

“He smells.” The captain grumbled.

*** *** ***

“Part of me was a little worried about having a Goodwill Festival this year,” Rapunzel told Eileen, walking down the palace steps into the courtyard. “Considering I’ve spent the past few festivals with…” She trailed off, and Eileen felt guilt rise in her stomach. “Well, it brings up a lot of memories.”

“But I’m glad I have you here with me!” Rapunzel said, brightening up. 

“Thank you, Princess, that...that means a lot.” Eileen said, and she meant it. It was unbelievably refreshing to have Rapunzel look at her without fear or sadness, and if she concentrated hard enough, she could almost pretend that she was herself, and not disguised as a handmaiden.

“It’s funny,” Rapunzel shook her head. “I feel like I can tell you anything.”

Eileen forced herself not to wince at the statement. “I...I guess I’m just one of those types.”

Rapunzel wrung her hands. “Have…” She bit her lip. “This is a weird question, but have you ever been friends with someone for a long time, and then you realize that maybe...you don’t necessarily want to be friends?” She glanced at Eileen, looking nervous. “Do you know what I mean?”

“I think so.” Eileen nodded.

_God, she really hates me._

“Princess! Princess!” Feldspar suddenly sprinted towards them, looking distressed. “I’m doomed! It’s fifteen minutes to curtain, and the lead for my play just called quits!”

“Oh, Feldspar, maybe we can-” Rapunzel started, instantly looking distressed again.

“I’ll do it.”

Feldspar and Rapunzel both looked at Eileen, and Eileen realized that she had been the one who spoke up. She blinked. “Um…”

“You?” Feldspar asked, looking skeptical. “Are you sure?”

“Oh, come on!” Rapunzel placed her hand on Eileen’s shoulder. “If Faith says she can do it, I trust her.”

“Thanks.” Eileen said, hoping she wasn’t blushing furiously.

_Ah, fuck._

*** *** ***

“Ah, wait, uh-” Eileen fumbled with her script, hoping it wasn’t out of order. It felt like every person in Corona was gathered in front of the stage to witness Feldspar’s play, and she felt horribly sick and dizzy. She hoped she wouldn’t pass out on stage. 

“Psst! Faith! Commence acting!” Feldspar whisper-yelled at her, and Eileen fought the urge to snap at him. She was pretty sure Faith didn’t swear.

“Um…” She caught sight of Rapunzel in the front row, and the princess gave her a thumbs up. She returned with her own shaky smile, and adjusted the long yellow yarn wig that had been given to her to play the part of Rapunzel. 

“‘No, Eileen!’” She read from the script without much enthusiasm. “‘Don’t take the Moonstone, we can make this right!’”

Vladimir, wearing a few scraps of blue yarn on his head, ducked out from the other side of the stage, gesturing grandly. “The Moonstone is mine!”

Eileen blinked. “Wait, Vlad? You’re playing Eileen?” She frowned before she could stop herself. “Oh, Christ…”

Vladimir blinked, looking a bit thrown by her deviation from the script, but he recovered quickly. “Your destiny is mine! Tremble in the face of my evil villany!” He spread his arms, and Eileen had to fight to urge to laugh when she saw Angry and Red scuttle out from behind Vlad, wearing pointed black costumes that vaguely gave them the appearance of the black rocks. Red looked excited, but Angry had clearly been forced to be there based on her expression. 

“Oh my God, okay-” Eileen pinched the bridge of her nose, and tore her eyes away from the script. “Look, Eileen,” She ad libbed. “I know your intentions were good, and you probably feel really trapped right now.”

Vladimir blinked, and then scowled, glancing at Feldspar. “When I took this role, I specifically said I don’t do improv.” He took off his sad excuse for a wig and threw it to the ground, stomping offstage.

Eileen swallowed, feeling herself sway slightly. “Uh…” She glanced out at the crowd, but they seemed blurry. 

“You’re right, uh, Rapunzel!” A new voice said, and Eileen jerked her head to see Rapunzel wearing the sad excuse for a wig, looking very out of her depth. “I wanted to help, but...maybe if I hadn’t run away and abandoned you, we could have fixed this together.”

“Maybe you were too scared to stay,” Eileen retorted. “A-and were attacked by someone you thought was a friend. And thought the world was turning against you for trying to be good.”

“Maybe if I hadn’t jumped to conclusions and come home, things…” Rapunzel bit her lip. “Things wouldn’t have gone this far. Because...because being angry and attacking back isn’t going to fix anything. It’s just...going to hurt others. And hurt me too.”

Eileen blinked, unable to think of an argument. “Maybe.”

“Wait,” Monty spoke up from the front row, looking perplexed. “What’s going on, who’s the bad guy?”

“It’s complicated!” Eileen and Rapunzel snapped at the same time. 

*** *** ***

Eileen only double checked that she was alone this time before collapsing on the couch and tossing off the cloak, trying to control her spinning head. The dizziness hadn’t been this bad since when she first took the Moonstone, and she was certain Rapunzel saw her stagger off when they had awkwardly bowed and ended the disaster of a play. 

She took a deep breath, wincing when the action caused a sharp pain in her ribs. “Oh, Christ…” She said, biting back a whimper.

“Having some Moonstone troubles?” 

Eileen sat up quickly at the sound of Zhan Tiri’s voice, but the world rocked and went dark for a split second, and when her vision came back into focus, she was slumped over on the ground, Zhan Tiri still smiling her unnatural smile. “You didn’t really think your plan to make things right would work, did you?”

“What are you doing here?!” Eileen snarled.

“I don’t understand,” Zhan Tiri said. “You could have gone up to her and apologized. Face to face.”

“Get away from me!” Eileen grabbed a pillow and threw it at Zhan Tiri. She easily dodged the weak throw, smiling. 

“You’ve had more than a few opportunities,” Zhan Tiri continued. “And even still you haven’t done it. Why is that? I think-”

“Because I’m scared she won’t forgive me!” Eileen snapped, and then winced at her own admission.

Zhan Tiri was quiet, regarding Eileen curiously. “Of course she won’t,” She finally said, as if explaining a simple concept to a small child. “You really think after everything you’ve done, she would just let bygones be bygones? I really thought you were no longer blinded by your little crush on her, but I suppose I was wrong.”

Eileen flinched again, this time unable to meet Zhan Tiri’s eyes. “And you’re right to be scared,” Zhan Tiri said darkly. “I’m guessing she hasn’t told you about Project Obsidian. A weapon that was designed to destroy you. Rapunzel authorized it yesterday.”

“What?” Eileen glared at her. “How would you even know about this? I don’t believe you. She would never-”

“You can ask her yourself,” Zhan Tiri shrugged. “You might want something to defend yourself against her.” She produced a small vial filled with thick yellow liquid. “This potion may be your only protection against the princess. When she inevitably turns on you.”

“It’s that time, folks!” An announcer shouted cheerfully, his voice echoing from outside the tent. “The gopher grab is about to begin!”

Eileen glanced in the direction of the voice, and then back to Zhan Tiri. But the demon was gone, the potion sitting innocuously on the floor. 

*** *** ***

“Faith?” Rapunzel called, hovering outside the tent. “Are you in here?”

There was shuffling, and a few moments later, Faith stumbled out, an odd expression on her face. “Y-yes, sorry.”

“Are you alright?” Rapunzel asked. “You seemed a little...unsteady leaving.”

“I’m okay,” Faith nodded her head vigorously. “Just got...just got a little warm and needed some shade. I’m fine now.”

Rapunzel slowly nodded, and then giggled awkwardly. “Things got...a little weird with that play, huh? Can I ask you what made you change the lines like that?”

“Oh, well, you know,” Faith shrugged. “I just...I just heard there was more to the story.”

“There is,” Rapunzel sighed, smiling slightly when Pascal nudged her cheek to comfort her. “Eileen...had reasons for doing what she did. And though she might be angry with me, I still believe that we can save her.”

“Really?” Faith’s expression looked seconds from crumbling, and her clasped her hands nervously. “I...I have something to tell you. Can we, um, talk in private?”

Rapunzel blinked. “Um, sure. Here, there’s a vacant tent up here.” 

Faith looked relieved, and Rapunzel turned, leading her across the center of the courtyard to the tent.

(And no one saw the small girl with bleached bone colored skin, reaching out behind the hay bales to grab at a cloak)

Shrieks suddenly filled the courtyard, and Rapunzel whirled around, and gasped, stepping back in shock. 

Eileen stood before her, looking worse than ever, and completely terrified. She stepped back, her sunken eyes wild and darting, skin ashen and pinched. “Blondie, listen, I can explain-” Eileen said, her voice oddly hoarse.

“Step away from her now!” Guards darted forward, but Rapunzel jumped in front of Eileen.

“Wait, stand down!” She commanded, but it was too late. Eileen had already panicked and sent rocks flying at them. The guards barely dodged.

“Stop, stop!” Rapunzel shouted, waving her arms. “Eileen, don’t do this! It’s not too late for us to make things right!”

Eileen hesitated, looking doubtful. Rapunzel could see Varian and Cassandra out of the corner of her eye, the boy holding Project Obsidian. Cassandra shook her head at him, motioning for him to wait.

“Rapunzel, I…” Eileen swallowed hard, her hands trembling. “I want to believe you, but-”

(And no one noticed the small girl sneaking up behind Varian, reaching out a delicate finger to push the weapon forward)

There was a massive explosion, and Rapunzel smelled something foul whoosh past her. The shot hit Eileen dead on, and she shrieked in pain and shock as amber swallowed her. She tried to lunge forward, reaching out, but the amber froze her in an expression of pure terror, her hands clawed and desperate.

“NO!” Rapunzel screamed, whirling around to glare furiously at Varian. “I SAID STAND DOWN!”

Varian shrunk away from her. “I-I didn’t fire! It must have malfunctioned, b-but it’s never done this before!”

Something cracked, and Rapunzel turned back to see the amber splitting as Eileen’s expression turned furious. She opened her mouth, unsure what she would say, but she never got a chance to speak. The amber split as Eileen pierced it with rocks, looking furious.

“Project Obsidian.” She hissed, her voice strong and laced with hatred. The Moonstone glowed brightly in her chest. “Zhan Tiri was right.”

“Eileen-” Rapunzel reached out to her, but rocks shot up in front of her, nearly piercing her hands. 

“I can’t believe I was so _stupid_...” She snarled, almost like a wild animal, no longer shaking. The Moonstone glowed brightly in her chest, like a beacon. “To try and come crawling back to you. Don’t worry, _Blondie_ , this time I learned my lesson.”

“Eileen-” Rapunzel started, but Eileen threw a glass vial that exploded into foul smelling blue smoke at her feet. She stumbled back, coughing-

And then everything went black.

*** *** ***

Eileen didn’t really think much after that, practically diving back into the Moonstone’s rage that by this point felt like her own. And it was justifiable. Rapunzel had tried to kill her, it was only fair she at least try to return the favor.

Rocks flew around her like a hurricane, towards anything that moved, be it guard, citizen, or even something inanimate, like an unlucky fruit cart that started rolling and got skewered. “EILEEN, STOP!”

Eileen jerked her head around, seeing Varian looking at her with desperate eyes. “Stop, this is your home!”

_He’s still holding that fucking gun._

Eileen laughed, harsh and piercing, and Cassandra dove at Varian, managing to grab him right before rocks pierced him. “Corona falls today!” Eileen declared, letting rocks run unchecked, wildly exploding out from the cobblestone streets. 

“Ellie, stand down!” Cassandra commanded, somehow managing to look collected. “I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Funny,” Eileen said, summoning her longsword. “You never had any qualms about it before.”

Cassandra drew her own sword reluctantly. “You can’t fight the entire guard.”

“I would enjoy it,” Eileen said, backing up to the discarded cloak, knowing what was in the pockets. “But I have better things to do than pick you off one by one.”

She snatched up the cloak, retrieving the Mind Trap. The little stone glowed brightly, and out of the shadows, Hector and Adira emerged, waiting for their cue. They descended upon the crowd like vultures, attacking indiscriminately, Hector’s pets only making things more chaotic. 

Eileen lunged at Cassandra, her black rock longsword shattering Cassandra’s iron one like glass. Cassandra stumbled back, dodging Eileen’s swipes and rocks.

Eileen heard something explode behind her, and saw Varian trying to hit her once again with his gun. She turned on him, bringing up rocks to block each glob of amber. “Captain, we’re overwhelmed! We have to retreat!”

“No!” Cassandra commanded. “Hold your ground!”

Eileen threw her arms up, and more rocks exploded from the ground, piercing Varian’s gun. The boy yelped, scrambling to his feet and sprinting away from the rocks on his tail. Maximus whinnied, charging her and managing to knock her to the ground, but he was rewarded with several near misses with rocks for his efforts.

“Captain!” A guard shouted desperately, barely managing to keep up with Hector.

Cassandra paused, seeming to snap out of her focus and realize the mess that was going on around her. Her face screwed up in an expression that surprised Eileen; defeat. She raised her fist. “Fall back!”

Relieved, the guards scrambled for the exit to the courtyard. Pure venom curled in Eileen’s stomach, and the Moonstone sparkled. She raised her arms, drunk on power, staring into the blood colored sky.

Rocks clawed their way from hell, and she _screamed._

*** *** ***

Rapunzel blinked her eyes open, wincing at a pounding headache. “Raps?” She blinked again, seeing Cassandra sit next to her, looking relieved. “Oh, my God, Raps, I was out of my mind in worry…”

Rapunzel glanced around, realizing she was in the Snuggly Duckling, squeezed in the overcrowded pub alongside what looked like most of the Goodwill day participants. “What’s going on?” She asked, massaging her temples.

“We’re okay.” Cassandra said, not answering her question.

Rapunzel felt a pit form in her stomach. “What happened with Eileen?”

Cassandra winced, and Rapunzel thought her scar looked fresher in the dim bar lighting. “Um, I don’t…” She bit her lip and sighed. “Nothing good.”

Rapunzel was up in an instant, sprinting out, ignoring Cassandra, her parents, everyone, pushing open the door and running. The night air was cold, and she shivered, but her way was lit well enough by the nearly full moon.

The forest was silent, as though the creatures living in it had fled. Maybe they had the right idea. Maybe Rapunzel should have followed their lead long ago instead of betting all she had on a losing dog. 

She knew exactly what she expected when she reached the crest of the hill that overlooked the Isle of Corona, but she still gasped all the same.

The island-or what was left of it-was completely overrun by rocks, towering into the sky, pointing straight at her. Challenging her to come back, because this time, Eileen would keep her promise, no matter what the cost. Even if it dragged Corona down with her. 

Rapunzel felt tears spring to her eyes and her resolve harden, after so long. 

She had a kingdom to save.

*** *** ***

In the dead of night, in the center of what was once the Corona throne room, the person once known as Eileen Fitzherbert slowly sat on the throne, stiff and pained. 

For a moment, the Moonstone dimmed, and Eileen drew in a deep breath, managing one final moment before she went under completely. 

She broke down sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before we get into the finale, i wanna pre=emptively thank everyone so much who took time out of their day to read this series. i started this as a fun little thing way back in august, and now here we are, january. ive never managed to stick to an updating schedule, and im beyond proud of myself for doing it. 
> 
> this is such a niche au, and i was worried no one would read it, but i'll be forever thankful for every view, kudo, and comment
> 
> see yall on monday
> 
> for an eclipse


	12. Plus Est En Vous (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short and mostly exposition, i wrote this while eatking burnt microwave popcorn and between the hours of one and three am while i still had communications and anthropology work to do
> 
> happy birthday eugene fitzherbert!!!!!! and also eileen ig because im just gonna come out and decide they have the same birthday. i looked up Aquarius stuff just out of curiosity and didn't really find anything for eugene that made me go "Woaahhhh!" which makes sense because they don't release episodes in accordance to the zodiac chart. however, astrology dot com did tell me that aquariuses run away from their emotions and eileen has been doing that for four book so there's that

_**love shook my heart  
like wind on the mountain  
rushing over the oak trees ** _

_**-Sappho** _

*** *** *** 

The Snuggly Duckling was always impossibly loud now, since much of the citizens from the isle had fled to it. The only time Rapunzel managed to get any peace was in the middle of the night when everyone else was asleep. Peace, of course, that lasted about five minutes, because then she needed to gather what was left of her allies and try to come up with a plan.

It was a disaster.

Her parents were, somewhat understandably, more concerned with the prospect of Zhan Tiri and the Moonstone than they were with Eileen, and Cassandra kept reminding them (in an increasingly frustrated voice) that to underestimate Eileen was to tempt death. Lance kept coming up with convoluted solutions to take the Moonstone without outright killing Eileen, and Angry and Catalina-when they snuck into the meetings-would shout out in agreement with their own suggestions before being unceremoniously shooed out by Arianna. Edmund-and dear Lord, that was how desperate Rapunzel was to allow him a seat at the table-was quiet and morose, and Rapunzel decided to tell herself that it was over the loss of his daughter as opposed to the loss of the Moonstone.

“But Zhan Tiri protected herself with Eileen,” Cassandra was arguing, and Rapunzel unceremoniously snapped back to reality. “So there’s no point in going straight for the demon. We need a way to get through her.”

“A way to get through the Moonstone,” Edmund said. “Hannah still has no idea of the full power she possesses.”

“Did you miss the part where she tore our home to pieces with those rocks? I think she’s got a good grasp on that Moonstone,” Cassandra snapped. “Also, only people who call her by her real name are allowed to speak.”

Edmund frowned, but the chattering at the table went silent when Rapunzel stood up. “I…” Rapunzel bit her lip. “I need a minute.”

“Raps-” Cassandra started, but Rapunzel was already leaving the room, ducking outside for some much needed air. Everything felt stale and stiff inside the Snuggly Duckling now, and she wondered if this feeling would last forever every time she tried to go into the place she once loved.

She didn’t know how long she stood still in the night, staring off at nothing before she sensed someone behind her.

“Did I ever tell you about the biggest fight Willow and I ever had?” 

Rapunzel glanced back, seeing her mother smiling softly at her. “Your sister? No.” Rapunzel shook her head.

“I don’t even remember what started it,” Arianna admitted, standing besides Rapunzel. “But Willow was so angry that she built a brick wall, right in the middle of our bedroom. Your grandfather was furious.”

A giggle escaped Rapunzel. “What? No way.”

“Way,” Arianna said solemnly. “I tried talking to her through it, slipping notes underneath, but nothing worked. She refused to even acknowledge my existence.”

“What did you do?” Rapunzel asked.

“I took a hammer, and I smashed the wall down myself,” Arianna said with girlish pride. “I had to clean it up myself, but after that, Willow saw just how much working things out meant to me.”

Rapunzel smiled, feeling slightly lighter, but then immediately frowned again. “I...I wish it was that easy.” She said slowly. She hugged herself, and Arianna moved closer, putting her hand on her shoulder. 

“I…” Rapunzel swallowed hard. “I think I’m in love with her.”

Arianna pulled Rapunzel in for a tight hug, and Rapunzel burst into tears. “I suspected,” Arianna admitted, holding her daughter tightly. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

“I don’t…” Rapunzel sniffled. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Rapunzel,” Arianna pulled away just enough so she could look her in the eyes. “If there’s anything I’ve learned since you’ve come back to us, it’s that you could move heaven and earth if you put your mind to it. I believe in you. Your father believes in you. Your entire kingdom believes in you.” She brushed a loose strand of hair out of Rapunzel’s face. “You just need to believe in yourself.”

Rapunzel rubbed her eyes, and hugged Arianna tightly. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Anytime. Now,” Arianna said. “Let’s go save the world.”

*** *** ***

“I’m not gonna sugarcoat it,” Rapunzel said the next morning, looking over a sea of troubled faces. “This is the biggest threat our kingdom has ever faced.”

“No offense, Varian.” Cassandra said.

“I’m still in the top five, right?” Varian asked.

“Eh…”

Rapunzel made eye contact with Arianna, and the queen nodded at her to continue. “You know I wouldn’t ask this of you all if it weren’t of paramount importance. I need every single person to help with this. And it’s not going to be easy.”

There was tense silence, and Rapunzel took a deep breath, glancing at Lance, Varian, the girls, and Cassandra one by one. “But I’ve gotten to know everyone in this room, and there’s no one I would rather go into battle with than you all right here! Today, we’re taking back our home, and showing that demon that Coronans don’t give up!”

The crowd cheered, evidently hyped enough by her speech. Lance nudged Rapunzel. “Not bad. You sure know how to rouse an army.”

“So,” Cassandra asked. “What’s the plan?”

*** *** ***

Zhan Tiri walked slowly along the remains of Demanitus’ weather machine. Not all that long ago, it had been enacted to stop her magic blizzard. The blizzard had, admittedly, not been her best plan. She couldn’t exactly see her good work, and a blizzard was far too clean a death for Corona.

“This could have gone far differently, Demanitus.” Zhan Tiri crooned, carefully plucking a glowing vial off the ground. She didn’t have the alchemical knowledge he did, but she knew enough. “But because of you, I will finally lay waste to your beloved Corona. And all who inhabit it.”

She smiled to herself, knowing the Moonstone had weakened Eileen to the point where she would be no issue to defeat once Zhan Tiri retrieved the stone. And the Sundrop’s time was coming soon enough. They would die together, or maybe Eileen’s hatred would hold even without the Moonstone’s overwhelming influence, and she would tear the princess to pieces.

It was a pleasant image, and Zhan Tiri threw her head back and laughed, hearing it echo around the empty cavern.

The massacre was a thousand years in the making, but now that she was here, it was worth every second.

*** *** ***

Owl hooted, landing on Rapunzel’s arm. Pascal climbed off the bird, looking solemn. “What did you two see in the castle?” Rapunzel asked. 

Pascal flashed colors, turning into chameleon approximations of Hector, Adira, and Hector’s various animal friends. Rapunzel nodded. “I was right. She has the Brotherhood standing guard, and the Mind Trap was moved to her tower.”

“We’ll have to take them out to get inside,” Cassandra frowned. “Which is no easy task, but once we disable the Mind Trap, it’ll be easy to take the castle itself back.”

“And I’ll go after Eileen,” Rapunzel said. “One way or another, I have to get that Moonstone.”

Cassandra was quiet. “Are...are you gonna be okay? Going against her one on one? I don’t want to be that person, but...the stakes are too high, you can’t-”

“I know,” Rapunzel said quietly, thinking of her admission to her mother. “I-”

“You love her,” Cassandra said, and almost smiled at Rapunzel’s look of shock. “I think you’re the last person to know it. Come on, Raps, even I can see it. You love that idiot.”

Rapunzel swallowed hard. “...but I can’t doom the world over it.”

Cassandra’s smile died. “Which is why I’m asking if you want to do this.”

“I’m the only one who can.” Rapunzel said softly. She turned to the villagers, who were packing up the last of their limited supplies and weapons. “Alright, everyone, you know the plan! Take the castle, and I’ll take Eileen! Keep the Brotherhood distracted, throw her off her game!”

She turned to Cassandra, Edmund, and Varian. “You three know what to do. Get to Eileen’s tower, and get that Mind Trap. We have to free Hector and Adira.”

“You can count on us, Raps,” Cassandra said, and Owl took off from her shoulder to go scout ahead. “Stay safe.”

“Go for the legs.” Varian said, and Rapunzel nodded, though she wasn’t sure exactly who’s legs he was referring to.

Pascal squeaked from Rapunzel’s shoulder, and she nodded. “Time to take back my kingdom.”

*** *** ***

“Hey, kid,” Cassandra said, pulling Fidella back so that Edmund was riding ahead on his pinto. “So, you know how the Mind Trap controls people in the Brotherhood, right?”

“Don’t worry,” Varian smiled. “I’m sure we’ll be able to save Hector and Adira.”

“Yeah, right, right,” Cassandra said, frowning. “But...wasn’t your dad a member?”

Varian blinked, and then scowled. “W-what are you saying? That my dad...Cass, my father is completely fine. You saw him at the Snuggly Duckling, he was helping!”

“Alright, alright,” Cassandra said, shaking her head. “Sorry, forget I said anything...look, we gotta be on the same team. I’m dealing with crazy up there-” She jerked her head to Edmund, who was loudly conversing with Hamuel. “-and I need to know you and your alchemy have my back.”

Varian nodded solemnly. “We got this.”

“Right,” Cassandra said, glancing at Fidella, who gave a horsey shrug. “Easy-peasy.”

*** *** ***

Storming the castle found it oddly quiet, but that was alright. Her impromptu army set up along the pre-planned points of the castle, tight knit and ready for anything, though Feldspar complained that Quirin had ditched them.

Rapunzel crept through the castle alone, silent and on edge. The halls were dim from the red light outside, and she noticed that despite it being noon, it looked as though it were sunset. She hazarded a glance outside, and her heart sank when she saw the dark moon creeping towards the sun. 

_The eclipse._

“Looking for someone?” 

Rapunzel whirled around, seeing Zhan Tiri standing in the middle of the hallway, her grin practically splitting her face in half, it was so large. The demon chuckled. “That old fool Demanitus would be proud of how far you’ve come, princess.”

Pascal made a nervous sound, hiding behind Rapunzel’s hair, but Rapunzel didn’t falter. “To be clear, we are talking about the same old fool who outsmarted you and trapped you for over two millennia?”

Zhan Tiri didn’t look at all insulted. “Joke all you want, but the eclipse is upon us.” She gestured grandly outside. 

The moon crept forward ever so slightly, and Rapunzel stumbled, suddenly horribly dizzy. “What…” She swallowed hard. “What’s happening?”

Pascal squealed in alarm as Rapunzel fell to her knees, trying to ignore the way the room was spinning. Zhan Tiri laughed, looking ecstatic. “Come, child! Give up, while you still can!”

Rapunzel gritted her teeth, forcing herself to look the demon in her violet-colored eyes. “There’s something you should know,” She forced herself to her feet, and Zhan Tiri looked startled. “I’m not big on giving up!”

There was a flash of light so bright and so powerful that it shook the earth, and Rapunzel blinked, white spots dancing before her eyes. Zhan Tiri had been thrown back unceremoniously, and she _hissed_ , her tongue forked and eyes feral. She scuttled away on all fours.

Rapunzel panted, and Pascal squealed again, looking at something on Rapunzel’s chest. She followed his gaze and gasped. Where her Corona signet had once been was now a small stone that shimmered like water on a sunny day, somewhere between the color of amber and gold.

The Sundrop.

*** *** ***

Eileen didn’t know why she was in Rapunzel’s bedroom, or why it had remained relatively untouched by the rocks, but it didn’t matter. The moon overtook the sun, inch by inch, and Eileen felt the Moonstone grow in power minute by minute.

“The eclipse is upon us!” Eileen turned her head only slightly at the sound of Zhan Tiri’s voice, seeing the tiny demon. “It has already begun to weaken the Sundrop’s strength. It is time for you to face the princess, and take that power for yourself.” She curtsied, and Eileen wasn’t sure if it was sarcastic or genuine. It didn’t matter.

“Yes,” She echoed, brushing past Zhan Tiri. “It is time. Oh-” She paused right before the doorway. “Just one more thing, though.”

Rocks sprung up around Zhan Tiri, trapping her in a zig zagging cage. The demon blinked, looking suitably shocked. “It’s not that I don’t trust you…” Eileen smiled cruelly. “Well, actually, it is.” She bowed to the demon, and this time it was clearly sarcastic.

She walked out, her footsteps echoing down the halls. Zhan Tiri’s mouth split back into a smile. “Oh, dear Eileen...I’ve been in far worse prisons.”

*** *** ***

“There sure are…” Edmund gasped. “A lot of stairs!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Cassandra said, rushing up the steps of the black rock tower. She glanced back at Varian, who looked similarly out of breath. “I’m not carrying either one of you.”

As luck would have it, she entered the top, and sighed in relief when she saw the Mind Trap sitting on a small stand made of rock. “Oh, thank God.” She said, giving Varian a thumbs up. She went towards the stand-

Something shifted in the corner of her eye, and she turned just in time for Adira to emerge from the shadows and kick her in the stomach. Cassandra gasped, the noise twisting in her throat, and stumbled back, collapsing to her knees and gagging. “Cassandra!” Varian sprinted forward, but yelped when Hector lunged at him, his bearcats at his side, snarling.

“H-how...but they couldn’t have known, someone would have had to tell them-” Cassandra started, and then her heart sank when she saw a third person emerge from the shadows, their eyes blank and glowing cerulean. 

“DAD!” Varian started to rush forward, but Hector grabbed him, throwing him back roughly against the walls. Quirin, their unwilling Judas, showed no emotion. 

Cassandra climbed shakily to her feet. “O-okay, Edmund, I’ll take the Brotherhood, you get Varian out of here.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Edmund said, his voice eerily flat.

Cassandra hazarded a glance behind her, and gasped. Edmund’s eyes were the same as Quirin’s, blank and glowing.

“Oh no.” She breathed.

*** *** ***

Rapunzel didn’t know what to make of the Sundrop. She knew, in theory, it must have a form that was similar to the Moonstone. But seeing it attached to her own chest after seeing what the Moonstone had done to Eileen was...unsettling, to say the least.

She didn’t feel different. Or at least, she didn’t feel any emotional changes. She felt a bit dizzy still, but was otherwise alright. Except for feeling strangely chilly.

A candle blew out next to her head, and she froze. “Eileen?”

The shadows at the end of the hall shifted, and Rapunzel’s breath caught when she first saw the Moonstone, and then what was left of her Eileen. 

Eileen tilted her head ever so slightly, her expression blank and unreadable. 

“Hello, Rapunzel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where has edmund been this whole time, you ask? why, minding his own business of course!


	13. Plus Est En Vous (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah im a clown for stretching the chapter count once again

_**their hearts grew cold  
they let their wings down** _

_**-Sappho** _

*** *** ***

“What?” Eileen said, looking almost amused. “No pleading for me to stop? Have you finally given up?”

“You know I’d never give up on you,” Rapunzel said. “There’s nothing I can say that hasn’t already been said.”

“What,” Eileen sneered. “No ‘please come back, we can work this out’ while your science crony shoots me? Does he have a cannon this time?” She glanced out the window.

“You know that wasn’t my plan!” Rapunzel said. “This isn’t you, Eileen!”

“Oh for Chrissake…” Eileen walked forward, and Rapunzel refused to draw away as Eileen circled her like a lion stalking prey. “Don’t you get it by now?! This _is_ me! You lost!”

“This is what you want?” Rapunzel gestured around the ruined halls, black rocks poking through the halls like spies, listening to the conversation. “A ruined, empty kingdom? Because it looks a lot like Edmund’s!”

Eileen whirled around, the Moonstone sparking oddly. “Don’t you fucking dare say his name-”

“You know what I think?” Rapunzel asked, her voice rising above Eileen’s threat. “I think Zhan Tiri and the Moonstone have your mind so clouded with hate and anger that you don’t even know what you want anymore!”

“I know exactly what I want,” Eileen said, drawing her longsword. “I want you _gone._ ”

*** *** ***

“Varian,” Cassandra said, her eyes darting between the four mind-controlled warriors. “Get out of here. Now.”

“What?” Varian shook his head. “No way, I’m not-”

Hector rushed her, and Cassandra yelped, barely managing to keep herself from being decapitated. “NOW!” She roared.

“No!” Varian threw himself out of the way of Edmund’s axe. “I’m not leaving you or my dad!”

“It’s hopeless, just go! Help Rapunzel!” Cassandra turned, and then gasped in pain when Adira sprang at her, landing another solid hit right between her ribs. Apparently she didn’t need a sword to beat her up.

“Fuck you,” Cassandra spat, and then glared at Edmund. “And you? You were part of this shit too?”

Edmund yanked off his glove, and Cassandra bit her lip when she saw the glowing mark of the Moonstone on the back of his hand. “Dammit, why couldn’t the Moonstone have blown your other arm off?”

“We all swore an allegiance to protect the Moonstone,” Edmund said. “And now that Hannah possesses it, that allegiance lies with her.”

“Edmund, come on,” Cassandra said, feeling desperate. “If you do this, you’ll never have a chance to try and work things out with Eileen.”

Adira laughed. “You don’t stand a chance.”

“Maybe,” Cassandra said, managing to pull herself to her feet. “But I’m sure as hell not gonna let you win easily.”

Adira smiled, and with Varian shouting for him to stop, Quirin charged Cassandra.

*** *** ***

“You’re playing right into Zhan Tiri’s plan!” Rapunzel said desperately, trying to ignore the rocks creeping in. 

“I’ve already taken care of Zhan Tiri!” Eileen snapped. She pointed the sword at Rapunzel. “Now, give me the Sundrop.”

Rapunzel clenched her teeth. “I don’t want to hurt you,” She said. “But I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect this kingdom.”

“Oh, no,” Eileen said sarcastically. “I’m shaking. What are you gonna do, glow at me?”

Pascal squeaked angrily, putting up tiny fists as though he was prepared to fight Eileen himself. Eileen laughed, driving the point of her sword into the ground. Rocks sprang up, racing towards Rapunzel. She took a breath, and felt her hair come loose on its own accord, glowing brightly. The rocks cracked and broke into dust right before they pierced her, repelled by the Sundrop. She walked forward fearlessly, untouched.

Eileen blinked in shock, and then sprang forward mercilessly, sword raised high.

*** *** ***

Zhan Tiri smiled as she felt the castle shuddered, and the room grew darker as the moon drew closer to covering the sun. “Oh, Eileen…” She tutted. “So predictable. Have you learned nothing from me?”

She dug into her apron pocket, withdrawing a small, green vial. “No matter how formidable an obstacle, everything has a weakness. And I,” She giggled, uncorking the vial. “Have a gift for finding it.”

She poured the contents of the vial around herself, giggling more as they sizzled. A few seconds later, the floor gave out from the acid, and she dropped safely into the room below her. 

Zhan Tiri was free.

*** *** ***

Cassandra spat out a mouthful of blood, but it only filled up once again when Adira swung at her, her fist connecting with her teeth. Cassandra couldn’t hold back a gargled cry of pain, falling to her knees.

“I-is that the best you’ve got?” She slurred, the situation feeling horribly reminiscent of when she had first tried to fight Eileen. Her newly healed ribs had been broken once again, and each breath felt like swallowing glass. The Brotherhood had abandoned their weapons, simply toying with her until they grew bored. She wondered if Eileen instilled that cruelty, or if it was already there.

She tried to get up, but her body protested loudly, and she tilted badly, coming to rest on her hand and knees. Through blurry vision, she watched her blood drip slowly onto the floor. “Fuck.” She growled.

“End of the line, Captain.” Hector said, looking amused.

“This must be the shortest post ever.” Adira added.

Quirin stepped forward, drawing his sword. Cassandra closed her eyes, hoping it would be quick.

“Dad, stop!” Cassandra’s eyes snapped open when she saw Varian standing in front of her, arms spread in front of her.

“Kid, get out of here!” Cassandra snapped.

Varian didn’t move, and Quirin was still, his expression unreadable. “Dad,” Varian said, his voice shaky. “I know you’re in there.”

Cassandra gulped, unable to tear her eyes away from the carnage that was surely about to occur. Varian refused to look away, seeing his father gripping the Mind Trap. “You can destroy it,” Varian said. “I know you can. It’s me, Dad. Varian.”

“Varian-” Cassandra garbled, spitting blood. 

“You never gave up on me,” Varian said. “So I’m not giving up on you.”

Quirin raised the sword, and Cassandra reached out desperately-

Quirin gave a strange shout, dropping the Mind Trap on the floor and driving his sword through it. It shattered, and the Brotherhood blinked, the blue light fading from their eyes, and they looked immensely confused. 

“DAD!” Varian threw himself into his father’s arms. “Dad, Dad! Are you okay?!”

“Thanks to you,” Quirin hugged Varian tightly. “Oh, son. I’m so proud of you.”

Varian smiled tearfully at the simple praise, and then winced when he heard Cassandra groan.

“You all owe me an apology.” She snarled.

*** *** ***

Eileen burst into the next room, and Rapunzel paused into surprise for one moment when she realized it was her bedroom before slinging her hair at Eileen, wrapping her ankle and yanking forward. Her legs gave out, and Eileen yelped in surprise.

“Ha!” Rapunzel said, feeling victorious in spite of herself. “Varian said to go for the legs!”

Eileen didn’t bother with a response, grabbing Rapunzel’s hair and yanking forward roughly. Rapunzel stumbled, and Eileen clenched her fist, trapping Rapunzel in a vice-like grip of rock. “Enough of this!” She snapped. “I’m taking that Sundrop!”

“And then what?!” Rapunzel asked, struggling to breath. “If you win, what then? Have you even thought about that? What will be left for you? _Who_ will be left for you?”

“I don’t need anyone!” Eileen shouted, looking wild. “I don’t need this kingdom, I don’t need Zhan Tiri, and I especially don’t need you!”

“I know you don’t believe that.” Rapunzel said softly.

“SHUT UP!” Eileen shouted, suddenly losing her temper. She clenched her fists, and black rocks suddenly encased Rapunzel like a sarcophagus.

Rapunzel gasped, and Pascal squealed from her shoulder. She closed her eyes, and her hair began to glow brightly. The rocks cracked, and a few seconds later, she released herself, her hair flailing wildly like a snake. Eileen stumbled back, looking furious. 

Eileen drew her sword, but Rapunzel was quicker, slinging out her hair. In one fluid motion, the rock sword shattered, leaving nothing but a jagged hilt. Eileen cast it aside, but was too slow to dodge before Rapunzel threw another strand of hair, pinning her arms to her side. 

“It’s over, Eileen.” Rapunzel said softly.

Eileen wriggled, but then froze, and a smile slowly spread across her face. “Oh?”

A shadow fell over Corona as the moon swallowed the sun, sending the world into near blackness. Rapunzel swallowed, suddenly feeling horribly dizzy and nauseous. She stumbled to her knees, while Eileen rose easy, brushing Rapunzel’s hair off. “It’s the eclipse,” She sang, her voice mocking. “The moon blocks out the sun.”

“Wait-” Rapunzel said, but black rocks sprang up around her, trapping her in place. 

“I helped you find your power,” Eileen said, holding out her hand. “It’s only right I take it back.”

Rapunzel gasped, slumping forward as the Sundrop fizzled, popping off her chest. Her hair went limp, going from blonde to dark brown in seconds. The Sundrop floated towards Eileen, and she grinned. 

Rapunzel looked up, and saw a shadow in the corner. “EILEEN, LOOK OUT-”

Zhan Tiri sprung down from her perch in the corner of the ceiling, landing on Eileen with a hiss. Eileen yelped, reaching up to throw the demon off of her, but Zhan Tiri was quicker. In a deft motion, she grabbed the Moonstone from Eileen’s chest and jumped off of her. Eileen’s hair instantly turned brown again, and she stumbled forward. “How-”

Eileen didn’t get a chance to finish, her legs giving out from under her. Rapunzel just managed to catch a glimpse of her hazel eyes, wide with fear and shock before she collapsed, and didn’t get up.

“Finally…” Zhan Tiri breathed, ignoring Rapunzel shouts. She swept the Sundrop up, staring at the complements with reverence. “After all this time, they’re mine.”

Zhan Tiri laughed, her hysterical glee echoing across Corona.

*** *** ***

“Come on,” Cassandra said, trying not to wince as Fidella galloped into the castle courtyard. “We gotta hurry. Everyone’s waiting in the courtyard-”

Something burst out of the castle, and Fidella reared in shock.

Something vaguely humanoid and massive stood before them, grinning madly. It had curling rams horns, and instead of legs, had curling octopus tentacles. It spread its arms, and Cassandra’s heart sank when she noticed one had a blue stone attached to it, and the other had a yellow one.

It’s cry rolled across the kingdom like a plague. “LET THE AGE OF ZHAN TIRI BEGIN!”

Cassandra’s mouth went dry. “Oh, God.”

*** *** ***

“Eileen, Eileen! Oh my God, oh God, please, you gotta wake up.”

Eileen, for her part, didn’t see why she should. Her mind felt fuzzy, and she felt more exhausted than she ever had in her entire life, as though her strength had been sucked out of her. Her head pounded horribly, and if she had to refuse the sweet voice to escape that, she would take it.

“I didn’t want to do this, but you forced my hand. Pascal!”

Something wet flicked inside her ear, and Eileen jolted up with a hoarse shriek, and Pascal flew off her shoulder with a squeak. “What the _fuck_ , Pascal-”

She swayed, dangerously close to passing out again as the world went fuzzy again. Someone grabbed her, keeping her from toppling over. She closed her eyes, focusing on taking a long, slow breath, though she was more than a little bit concerned with how much the action stung.

She opened her eyes and felt her heart skip a beat.

Rapunzel was right there, her long hair brown because...because…

“Oh God.” Eileen croaked. She knew she was shaking, and Rapunzel was looking at her with a worried expression, but it didn’t matter. 

The veil of the Moonstone’s anger had been lifted, and the scope of how much she had fucked up hit her like a ton of bricks. Rage gave way to horror, and she could hear shouts from the blood-red hellscape outside. She had done this. She had brought this monster to Corona and set it loose.

“Oh God.” She said again, pulling away from Rapunzel, curling up into a shaky ball. She pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes as if to push tears back in. “Oh God, Christ...oh _fuck_.”

“Are you okay?” Rapunzel asked softly.

“No,” Eileen said, and then glanced at her incredulously. “Wha-why are you asking?!”

Rapunzel paused. “I...want to make sure you’re okay?”

“You want-” Eileen dropped her head against her knees. “God, I...how could I be so stupid?!”

Rapunzel didn’t say anything, merely scooting closer to Eileen, and she didn’t have the energy to push her away. “I-I _knew_ that bitch wasn’t being honest, but I...I was just so _angry_ and I let it...I let her-”

“It wasn’t you,” Rapunzel said softly. “It was the Moonstone.”

“But it was me!” Eileen said, her voice cracking. “The Moonstone...the Moonstone took all my fears, all my anger, and...and everything, and it pushed it to the front and twisted it, but...it didn’t just make those things out of thin air. It was still me, and I...this is all my fault.”

“That’s not true,” Rapunzel said, taking her hand, and Eileen felt her stomach flip, even after so long. “We can fix this, together, I know we can!”

Eileen looked up at her, and let out a shaky breath. “Why...why don’t you get it?”

“Get...get what?” Rapunzel blinked, looking confused.

“I-Rapunzel,” Eileen said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. “I did this! I took the Moonstone, I destroyed the kingdom, I hurt our friends, I hurt _you_.”

“Eileen-” Rapunzel reached out again, but this time Eileen pulled away.

“Rapunzel, look around you!” Eileen said, her voice desperate and hoarse because it was going to be easier to invite the attack than wait for it to happen. “I tried to be good, I tried _so fucking hard_ to be good for you, and look where it got you!” She motioned outside to where the creature known as Zhan Tiri was laying waste to Corona.

“I am a bad person!” Eileen said, feeling tears spring to her eyes as she gestured to herself with each word. She blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of them. “When are you going to get that?!”

Rapunzel was quiet for a moment. “You always said I was a horrible liar.”

“I-what?” Eileen asked, thrown by the sudden shift.

Rapunzel nodded, taking both of Eileen’s hands this time. “I can keep a secret, but if someone asks me about it, it’s over, right? That’s what you always said.”

“Y-yeah...why are you telling me this?” Eileen asked.

“So you won’t even consider the possibility that I could be lying when I say you aren’t a bad person.” Rapunzel said.

Eileen made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a choke, and Rapunzel leaned forward and hugged her tightly.

That was the breaking point.

Eileen broke down into harsh, hacking sobs that hurt her throat, hugging Rapunzel tightly, as if worried she would disappear. She tried to gasp for breath, but everything wheeze came out in a choking sob, making her shake horribly. Rapunzel just held on, whispering comforting nonsense into her ears.

She felt like she would cry forever, trying to ignore the nonsense outside, at least somewhat safe in Rapunzel’s arms. But eventually, she sniffled, managing to sit up. She wiped her face. “S-sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Rapunzel said immediately.

“No, I-” Eileen snorted, suddenly trying to keep herself from laughing, but it was a losing battle. “I-I got snot all over your dress.”

Rapunzel looked at her shoulder where Eileen had been sobbing. “Oh, gross!”

Eileen burst out laughing, and Rapunzel joined her, the two unable to stop giggling over something as stupid and juvenile as a snotty dress. It was hysterical, and tinged with panic, but...but it wasn’t hatred. It wasn’t anger. It was just the two of them, losing their minds over something stupid like they had a million years ago, in the quiet periods when they had still lived in the castle and everything had been simple.

_Except it never really was simple, was it?_

Eileen took a shaky breath, wiping her eyes. “I...I’m sorry,” She bit her lip. “I’m so sorry.”

Rapunzel scooted forward, placing her hand on top of Eileen’s. “We’re going to fix this,” She said, in a voice that commanded the world to bend to her will. “I know we will.”

*** *** ***

“What,” Varian said. “Is that?!” 

Maximus whinnied, racing over to them from the gathered villagers. Zhan Tiri cackled, shaking her fists at the blood-red sky as if to show the heavens her new power. “Alright, Edmund, get everyone out of here,” Cassandra drew her sword, wincing. “I’ll distract her.”

“What, by yourself?” Lance asked. “No way in hell. You look like shit.”

“Thanks.” Cassandra said drily. 

“Yeah, no way we’re leaving you behind!” Varian punched the air. “We’re gonna fight!”

The villagers cheered, and Maximus whinnied, rearing. Cassandra sighed deeply, patting Fidella’s shoulder. “Ready, girl?”

Fidella snorted, pawing the ground. Cassandra nudged the mare, and she instantly took off, galloping forward. Cassandra raised her sword to the sky as Zhan Tiri cackled. “For Corona!”

And Corona charged.

*** *** ***

“Find anything useful to get us out of this rock-cage?” Rapunzel asked, sifting through the limited rubble.

“Nope.” Eileen said, pausing to take a long breath when her body suddenly shuddered with needle-like pain. 

Rapunzel frowned. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just tired.” Eileen said, which wasn’t entirely a lie.

Rapunzel frowned, but didn’t push the issue. “You know, if it makes you feel any better, when you grabbed the Moonstone, you probably did save my life.”

Eileen tilted her head curiously. “How do you figure?”

“Well, we know the Sundrop and Moonstone have to be reunited but we still don’t actually know what happens when we do that. And if you believe Adira-”

“Eugh.”

“-that could be bad. Like, me exploding bad.” Rapunzel said. 

“Gross.” Eileen decided. 

“Gross.” Rapunzel agreed.

“I guess we’ll never know now,” Eileen said. “Zhan Tiri has both.”

“We’ll find a way,” Rapunzel insisted. “I refuse to believe it’s hopeless.”

“Wow, Rapunzel refusing to give up?” Eileen smiled slightly. “That’s a plot twist.”

Rapunzel smiled back, turning to sift through more rubble so Eileen didn’t see her expression crumble. There was a squeak, and Pascal poked his head out of the rubble, pushing her journal through. Rapunzel blinked in surprise, taking it and flipping through it.

She flipped through memories of what were still the best times of her life, in spite of everything. She smiled, reliving Vigor’s Labyrinth, her adventure with Marie, meeting Lance for the first time, and countless other adventures that she held so dear, Eileen with her through them all. 

And she was back now, even battered as she was, and Rapunzel couldn’t lose her again. 

She flipped all the way to the beginning, noticing the small script at the center of the first page.

_Plus est en vous  
Love, Mother_

“ _Plus est en vous_.” Rapunzel whispered.

“What did you say?” Eileen asked, looking confused.

“ _Plus est en vous_ ,” Rapunzel repeated. “It’s French. It means, ‘there is more in you’.”

Eileen smiled, and it looked real. Then she froze, glancing down at the hole in her armor where the Moonstone was. “Wait...oh my God.”

She stood up quickly, and then immediately grabbed the rock cage for support. Rapunzel reached out to help her, but Eileen waved her off. “Remember the fight in the rock tower?”

“Yeah?” Rapunzel asked, looking confused.

“It cracked the Moonstone. Not a lot, just enough to fracture it. And when Zhan Tiri took it from me…” Eileen trailed off. 

Rapunzel gasped, seeing a tiny sliver of blue. Eileen carefully plucked it from her chest, and then nearly crumpled. “A-ah…”

“Eileen!” Rapunzel grabbed her arm. “Are you okay?!”

“No,” Eileen admitted. “But you need to take this and stop Zhan Tiri.”

“Me?!” Rapunzel asked.

“Rapunzel, this is your destiny. This is your power. It was never mine.” Eileen said, and held out the shard to Rapunzel. 

Rapunzel took a deep breath, and took the shard.

Instantly, her hair turned blonde again, shooting outwards and shattering the cage. Her hair blinked between blonde and brown, and her frowned. “I don’t think this is gonna last.”

“We better get a move on then.” Eileen turned, and Rapunzel grabbed her hand.

“Wait!” She dug through her bag. “If you’re gonna help me, you’re gonna need a weapon.”

She withdrew a long hunting knife, and Eileen gasped before she could stop herself. “My...my knife? You have it?”

“I kept it safe for you,” Rapunzel said softly. “I thought you were gonna need it again one day.”

Eileen felt tears spring to her eyes. “Oh, dammit,” She said, her voice wobbly. “You’re gonna make me cry again.”

Rapunzel laughed, but it instantly died away when the sounds of the battle outside quieted, and a chant rose above. “ _Break these earthly chains, and set the spirit free!_ ” Zhan Tiri said, evidently finishing the incantation.

“Come on!” Rapunzel said, sprinting forward with her blinking hair. Eileen followed, enjoying the familiar weight of the knife in her hand. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she felt stronger with it and Rapunzel by her side.

“Do you have a plan?” Eileen asked. 

“Don’t die!” Rapunzel shouted.

“Okay, that’s a good start, but-DUCK!” Eileen slid underneath the swinging fists of the demon.

“You two!” Zhan Tiri cackled. “Do you honestly think you can stand up to my power?!”

“I’m not backing down!” Rapunzel shouted.

“It’s one of her defining traits!” Eileen laughed, slicing at Zhan Tiri’s tentacles. She caught her reflection in light of the Sundrop on Zhan Tiri’s wrist, and frowned, the wheels turning in her head. “Hey, Blondie, remember what Adira said about the Sundrop and Moonstone combining?”

Rapunzel grinned, instantly getting Eileen’s idea. She tossed a loop of hair to her, and Eileen wrapped it around Zhan Tiri’s wrist. Rapunzel did the same, and with the combined strength of their willpower and Rapunzel’s hair, they yanked Zhan Tiri down, pulling her arms back.

Zhan Tiri pulled, and Eileen nearly slipped. “Is it your plan to keep me here forever?!”

“Rapunzel!” Eileen shouted, and threw her knife.

Rapunzel snatched it out of the air, holding it behind her hair. The blonde hair turned brown, and Rapunzel didn’t hesitate, losing seventy feet of hair instantly. Eileen let go, and Zhan Tiri’s arms flew together, the Moonstone and Sundrop meeting in an explosion of light. 

Eileen was thrown backwards, and she heard Zhan Tiri screaming curses at them. She managed to squint, watching the rocks around her fade as the magic of the sun and moon imploded, sucking Zhan Tiri into itself. The moon moved across the sun, and the sky turned a healthy blue again, showing off a large floating stone that was a beautiful mix of blue and gold.

“Wow…” Eileen forced herself to her knees. “Rapunzel, look-”

She glanced over and her heart stopped. Rapunzel wasn’t getting up, turned away from Eileen. Pascal was racing around her, looking panicked.

“Rapunzel-” Eileen stumbled to her feet, practically falling at Rapunzel’s side. “No no, hey, look at me.”

Rapunzel blinked her eyes open, but they were hazy with pain. Eileen could feel her eyes getting watery, but she forced herself to smile. “You’re fine, it’s fine, we...we won, see? All thanks to you, you did it.”

“Eileen…” Rapunzel said weakly.

“No, shut up, no offense,” Eileen babbled, but she had seen enough death that she knew what was happening. “You’re okay. Just relax, w-we’re gonna fix it, I’m gonna fix it.”

“Eileen-”

“No, I-” Eileen’s voice cracked, and she felt tears slip from her eyes. Useless, non-magical tears. “I-I’m so sorry.”

Rapunzel smiled, somehow, and her hand twitched. Eileen grabbed it instantly, squeezing it gently. “Rapunzel I-” Eileen swallowed, because there was so much she wanted to say. So much she needed to say. 

“It was you,” She whispered, her voice soft and tremulous. “It was always you. Through everything, from the moment I’ve met you, even at my very worst, it was always you. You were always my dream.”

Eileen took a shaking breath. “I love you.”

Rapunzel blinked, looking shocked. And then her smile grew larger. “I love you too.”

Eileen huffed something that might have been a laugh, holding Rapunzel’s hand. She had done so many times before, usually only for a brief moment, but treasured the small touches. And now she was here, gripping her hand in an effort to keep death away.

But Eileen had already run out of chances, though she would take the bullet a million times more if it meant Rapunzel still got to breath.

The Princess of Corona let out one more wheezing breath, and her hand went limp in Eileen’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you all next week. love you


	14. See The Light

_**all the tales the same  
told before and told again  
a soul that’s born in cold and rain   
knows sunlight, sunlight, sunlight ** _

_**and at last can grant a name  
to a buried and a burning flame   
as love and it’s decisive pain  
oh, my sunlight, sunlight, sunlight** _

_**-Hozier** _

Eileen remembered what Gothel had said after she stabbed her.

_Now look what you’ve done, Rapunzel._

And even then, she had been furious at Gothel’s not-so-subtle implication that Rapunzel had been the one to cause Eileen’s death. Eileen realized, holding a dead hand, that she had never told Rapunzel it wasn’t her fault.

_Now look what you’ve done, Eileen._

“Oh God,” She whispered, her voice cracking badly. “Oh God, no...no no no…” 

She reached out with a shaking hand, gently touching Rapunzel’s cheek. Pascal made a noise that sounded like a whimper, curling up next to his oldest friend, his little eyes filled with tears. “Rapunzel,” Eileen whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

_But this is what you wanted, isn’t it? Even if you didn’t, you knew Zhan Tiri and the Moonstone did, and you didn’t put up much of a fight to stop them._

Eileen gave a broken sob, squeezing Rapunzel’s hand. “I’m...I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry…”

Something sparkled behind her, and Eileen jerked her head, seeing the stone in the air, suspended by magic that Eileen couldn’t even begin to imagine. There was power in that stone to hurt and kill, but power to heal as well. Even power to fix something so broken and mangled it had no right to come back. It had done so for her. Rapunzel deserved so much more.

She stood up slowly, gently setting Rapunzel’s hand down. Pascal saw her move, and guessing her goal, squeaked in alarm. Eileen ignored him, reaching out for the stone clumsily. 

Her hand hit some kind of force field, and she was thrown back, the protective energy around the stone hissing as if to scold her. Eileen gasped, hitting the ground roughly. Black spots danced before her eyes, and a roar was starting to build in her ears. She didn’t know whether she was about to simply pass out or suffer a similar fate as Rapunzel, but either way she was running out of time. She forced herself to her feet, her legs trembling, approaching the stone slowly again.

“Ellie!” Eileen jerked her head in the direction of the sharp voice, shocked to see Cassandra trying to stand, battered and bloodied, heaving from the Decay Incantation, but alive. “Ellie, you can’t, that power...it’s too much.”

Eileen swallowed hard, taking a slow breath. “I-I have to take that chance,” She said, unsure if Cassandra could even hear her. “I have to clean up my mess. I’m the only one who can fix this.”

She swallowed hard, words coming to her mouth unbidden. She had heard the incantation in full once, but it was seared into her mind all the same. She stepped forward, reaching out. “ _Flower gleam and glow,_ ” She chanted, grabbing the stone. “ _Let your power shine._ ”

She gritted her teeth to keep herself from crying out. Grabbing the stone was entirely unlike the Moonstone. There was no blinding pain. No feeling of having her very essence burned away. Rather, now raw power coursed through her veins once again, but without the acidic aftertaste the Moonstone had. This power was free, without strings attached. 

And it made the Moonstone look like a sneeze.

“ _Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_.” Eileen continued, focusing on one goal, and one goal alone: fixing the world she had so callously destroyed. The stone flashed, so bright that Eileen gasped, forced to close her eyes lest she risk being blinded. 

“ _Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates’ design,_ ” She said, feeling a power course around her, spreading like a sunrise after a long, cold night. “ _Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_.”

She took a deep breath, holding the stone tightly. “ _What once was mine!_ ” She commanded, and the force of her words echoed.

The stone shook in her hand, and a small part of her said to hold on tighter, to press it into the hole that the Moonstone had left. This stone was without the demon and without the corrupting influence of the Moonstone, pure raw power of the universe ripe for the taking. And it would be different, this time. This time, she would be better, and the power would be her’s, and she would keep it safe, and keep everyone else safe…

_No. Not again._

With a strangled shout of exertion, she pried her fingers away from the stone. As if waiting for her permission, the stone shot out of her hand, rocketing up into the sky like an arrow from a bow, a tail of multi-colored light following it up, up, up, until it disappeared with a fireworks-like whistle, the two halves of the universe united once more. 

She fell to her knees, breathing heavily, until she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. “Rapunzel!” She practically collapsed into the princess, helping her sit up. “I-I...holy shit, I-”

Rapunzel blinked, looking shocked, but a small smile spread across her face, tears springing to her eyes. Eileen’s mouth promptly went dry. 

Rapunzel grabbed her hands, and Eileen opened her mouth, trying to remember how to speak, and what exactly she could say. Her mouth moved before her brain did, per usual.

“Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?”

And then Rapunzel kissed her.

It was sudden, so sudden Eileen nearly pulled back, but she was glad she didn’t. All the time spent trying to remember how to function was suddenly for naught, because she was _kissing_ Rapunzel, and it was warm and real and bright, and it tasted sweet and safe. On their own accord, her hands drew Rapunzel in closer, one going to cup Rapunzel’s cheek, and the other on her waist. 

She wished for this, allowed herself to fantasize sometimes, but nothing in her wildest dreams could have ever come close to the feeling of kissing the woman she loved more than anything in the world for the first time.

They pulled away at the same time, slightly out of breath, and Eileen felt herself grinning like an idiot. Rapunzel giggled, almost nervously, but her eyes sparkled with happy tears.

“Wow.” Eileen said, which was almost as stupid as ‘I have a thing for brunettes’, but Rapunzel started laughing, and threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly as if to bind her to life.

“I love you.” Rapunzel said.

Eileen felt her own tears spring to her eyes, and didn’t make a move to wipe them away. “I love you too.”

And then, because she needed to embarrass herself one final time: “I think I’m about to pass out.”

And she promptly did.

*** *** ***

“You built this treehouse?” Eileen asked several weeks later, swiveling her head around Red and Angry’s treehouse-or rather, Angry and Catalina. Catalina who was also a werewolf, now, which was pretty badass and impressive for someone who was not yet thirteen.

“Well, the princess helped.” Lance admitted. 

“How much?” Eileen asked.

“Not important,” Lance said, finishing up the tour of the treehouse. “So...what do you think?”

“Of the treehouse? It’s awesome. The slide going down is an especially nice touch.” Eileen said.

“Glad you think so, it was my idea. But that’s…” Lance shuffled. “That’s not what I meant.”

Eileen felt her face grow hot. “O-oh, of course. Adopting Angry and Catalina? I…” She paused, thinking. “I...you know what? Yeah. I think you should do it.”

Lance snorted. “Thanks for your vote of confidence.”

“No! No, I’m serious. Those girls love you already, I can see it. They look up to you. For some reason. And you care about them. And of course, Rapunzel, Cass, and I would help you out.” Eileen said.

“Aw,” Lance said. “Aunt Ellie.”

Eileen made a face. “Ugh, I take back everything.”

Lance chuckled, but there was a nervous edge to it. Eileen elbowed him lightly. “But seriously. You’re gonna be a great dad.”

“Think so?” Lance asked.

“I know so.” Eileen nodded.

As if on cue, Angry and Catalina ducked into the treehouse, and the two instantly broke into grins when they saw their guest. “Eileen!” Angry shouted, practically tackling her in a hug. “You’re back!”

“Mhm,” Eileen said, hugging her back, and then Catalina too when she joined the hug. “Princess finally let me off house arrest.”

“You mean, she let you leave when you weren’t on death’s door anymore.” Lance corrected.

“Hey, I’m fine now. I’ve been fine. She’s just a worrier.” Eileen said.

“You still have eyebags.” Catalina said. 

Eileen scowled. “I’ve always had eyebags.”

Angry squinted at her. “I think one is bigger than the other.”

“Okay, I didn’t come here to be bullied over my eyebags.” Eileen said.

“Right, there’s better things to bug her about!” Lance said. “For example, taking nearly two years to confess her feelings for a girl she liked.”

“Oh my God.” Eileen grumbled. 

“Do you wanna stay? Lance said he’d make pancakes.” Catalina said.

“As much as I’d like to watch him set this place on fire, I should probably get back,” Eileen said. “I’ve been out all day, and Rapunzel will probably get worried if I’m not back at the castle before the sun goes down.”

Angry frowned. “Will you come back tomorrow?”

Lance sputtered. “What am I, chopped liver?”

“Sure,” Eileen said. “And I’ll bring Rapunzel around too.”

“And you _will_ come around.” Lance said, almost an order.

“Yeah,” Eileen smiled. “I promise. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

But Lance looked serious. “I’m glad you’re okay. I’m glad you're back.”

Eileen blinked, a bit surprised by the sudden sincerity. But then she smiled, albeit a bit more shyly. “I’m glad I’m back too. I missed you.”

“Don’t be a stranger,” Lance said. “I’ll hunt you down.” He shook a spatula at her.

Eileen held her hands up in mock surrender, chuckling. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

*** *** ***

“Hey, Max.” Eileen paused when she saw the massive stallion trotting up to her. He nickered, nudging her. She chuckled, reaching into her bag, producing a large red apple. “Yeah, here’s the toll.”

Maximus immediately ate the apple in a few bites, and his rider leaned down, looking irritated. “Nothing for me, I assume.” Cassandra said.

“You get the wonderful prize of being in my presence.” Eileen grinned cheekily. 

“Oh, lucky me,” Cassandra rolled her eyes. “More Ellie.”

“Stop calling me Ellie, it’s starting to catch on.” Eileen said.

“Is it?” Cassandra sat up, looking pleased. “I guess I gotta work on cementing it to the public then, eh?”

“Please don’t,” Eileen said, and then paused. “I...I never apologized. You know, for-”

“For trying to kill me. More than a few times.” Cassandra said bluntly.

Eileen winced, but was glad that Cassandra had been the one to put it out there. “I...I’m so sorry, Cass. I was scared at first, and the Moonstone and Zhan Tiri were in my head, and I know that’s not an excuse, but I...I understand if you can’t forgive me.”

Cassandra was quiet for a long moment, looking thoughtful. “I’m still a little mad at you,” She admitted. “You nearly took my eye out. If you did that, I think I’d still be pissed off. But…” She managed to smile. “You saved my best friend. Who happens to be the princess of Corona. That counts for something. So...I’m willing to still be friends if you are.”

“Friends with big quotation marks around them, of course,” Eileen said, feeling a smile spread across her face. “We wouldn’t want to ruin our reputation.”

“Right.” Cassandra nodded, looking amused.

“Goodnight, Cass.” Eileen chuckled, ducking around her. 

“‘Night, Leens.”

“Oh Christ, please go back to Ellie.”

*** *** ***

“Eileen!” Rapunzel darted forward, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the halls. “Come on, I gotta show you something.”

Eileen allowed herself to be dragged down the halls of the castle, stopping only when Rapunzel did, in front of a massive hole in the wall that completely exposed the princess’ room to the elements. “Look!”

“Um,” Eileen tilted her head. “The stars are pretty? Sorry, what exactly am I looking at?”

“Well, when we tore apart the place, we happened to destroy a mural I was working on.” Rapunzel said.

Eileen winced, instantly feeling guilt fill her. “Oh, Christ, I’m so sorry-”

“What? Oh, no!” Rapunzel shook her head. “I’m not mad.”

Eileen blinked. “You just said-”

“I’m excited for a blank canvas,” Rapunzel said, eyeing the hole with excitement. “I’ve been wanting to start something new. And this feels like the perfect time to do it.”

Eileen smiled slightly, taking Rapunzel’s hand. “What were you thinking of doing?”

“Something colorful,” Rapunzel said, leaning against Eileen, almost without realizing it. “Something big. Grand. To celebrate the start of a new life. To, you know, celebrate us.”

“That’s sappy.” Eileen said.

“Maybe,” Rapunzel giggled, going on her tiptoes to kiss Eileen on the cheek. “But you like it.”

“Yeah.” Eileen pulled her closer, looking at the twinkling stars. She smiled, feeling a warm breeze fill the room, a kind surprise for an autumn night. She took a deep breath, feeling _right_ for the first time in a long time. Maybe for the first time ever. 

But she was here now. And she could dwell on the past, agonizing over could-haves and should-haves until her head spun, but she had been doing that already over two years by this point. And it had brought a lot of pain. 

But it didn’t hurt now. It might later, but she had her friends and family for that.

And she had Rapunzel. 

Eileen smiled, pressing a soft kiss on top of Rapunzel’s scalp. “I love you.”

Rapunzel looked up at her and smiled. “I love you too.”

Then she pulled her down for a real kiss.

*** *** ***

**Years later…**

“Mama. Mama, wake up. Mama, wake up. Mama. Mama.”

Eileen groaned, cracking her eyes open, frowning when she saw two tiny figures standing over her, a boy and a girl of about six or seven years old. The boy was pale, covered in freckles and bright red hair, bright green eyes peering at Eileen insistently. The girl had a far darker complexion, her hair black and wavy with dark brown eyes. In spite of that, they were twins in all but blood.

Rapunzel stirred next to Eileen. “What’s going on?” She muttered sleepily. 

“The twins are up.” Eileen said.

“I had a nightmare.” Jonathan said. 

“Okay. So why is Tessa up?” Eileen asked, glancing at the girl.

“He had to wake me up first.” Tessa said, as if it were obvious.

“Sh, sh,” Eileen said, lowering her voice. “You’ll wake-”

A baby began to cry from the crib across the room, disturbed by the twins. Eileen sighed. “...Adelaide.” She finished.

The twins winced. “Sorry.” Jon whispered.

Rapunzel rubbed her eyes, sitting up. “I’ll get Addy, you take care of Jon and Tessa.”

“I think she needs her medicine now anyway,” Eileen stood up, ushering the kids out gently. “Alright, let’s get you two back to bed.”

“‘Night, Mommy.” Tessa whispered loudly. 

“Love you.” Jon added.

Rapunzel smiled widely, picking up the fussing Adelaide. “I love you too.”

As soon as the three were out in the hall, Jon immediately reached up. “Mama, carry me.”

“Me too!” Tessa demanded, jumping up and down to be held. 

Eileen sighed. “I’m getting too old for this...alright, hang on.”

She knelt down, picking Jon up while Tessa scrambled onto her back. Eileen swayed slightly, but managed to keep her balance, walking down the hall. “Mind telling me what the nightmare was about?” She asked.

“There were monsters,” Jon said in a whisper. “They were gonna get me. But I couldn’t run. My feet were stuck to the floor.”

Eileen whistled. “Those are the worst ones. You’re really brave, Jon.”

Jon grinned under the praise, hugging her tightly. “Am I brave too?” Tessa asked.

“Of course. You two are the bravest kids in Corona.” Eileen said, pushing open the door to their room with her foot and immediately stumbling over several wooden blocks lying in the doorway. “Didn’t Mommy tell you to clean up your room?”

The twins went dead silent, and Eileen sighed. “Alright, do that first thing tomorrow morning. Right now, it’s bedtime.”

“I don’t wanna go back to sleep.” Tessa said, and Jon nodded in agreement. Eileen sat down heavily on Jon’s bed, and the twins let go of her long enough to snuggle in beside her, essentially boxing her in.

“Well, you have too,” Eileen said. “Papa Ed is coming tomorrow, remember? Don’t you wanna be well-rested to see him?”

“Can we have a story?” Jon asked.

“Yeah!” Tessa leapt up, diving under her bed to dig out an old and battered book. “A Flynn Rider story!”

Eileen frowned. “I don’t wanna turn on a lantern for that.” She said as if she didn’t have all the books memorized. In reality, she knew well enough by now that Flynn Rider stories only got the twins wound up and excited. She couldn’t really blame them, though. Usually she would join them, but it was the middle of the night.

Tessa frowned, and Eileen sighed, unable to resist her. “Alright,” She amended, pushing her long hair behind her shoulders and sitting cross-legged on Jon’s bed. “If I tell you a story, do you promise to go right to sleep?”

The twins nodded eagerly, and Tessa dived back into her place at her mother’s side, looking eager. “And,” Eileen added. “I’ll tell you a new one if you promise to clean up your room. And clean it well.”

The twins nodded once again, wide eyed and eager. Eileen leaned in conspiratorially, as if about to impart a great secret. “Your mother doesn’t want me to tell you this story,” She whispered. “But I think you can handle it. Do you think so?”

“Is it a scary story?” Jon asked.

“More like a big, crazy adventure story. Bigger than any Flynn Rider story ever.” Eileen said.

“Really? Who’s it about?” Tessa asked.

“Me and mommy.” Eileen said, appreciating the way the twins looked at each other in disbelief.

Eileen drew her family close, moonlight guiding her narration like a silvery thread connecting her life, to every moment that led to this one. To every moment that was worth this life. A life she wouldn’t trade the world for.

“This,” She said, in a voice that carried all the wisdom of both an unlikely hero and a reluctant villain, but most of all someone who loved another very much. “Is the story of how I died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On August 26th, 2020, I posted a chapter of a gender-bent tangled book, because I was filling a niche that I at least wished existed more. I expected to write the single book, maybe get a few kudos, and be done with it.
> 
> And anyway, here we are, five books later, now with several more works in the fandom with many new friends along the way, not to sound too sappy.
> 
> Obviously, this series is my baby. Not just because I accidentally fell in love with Tangled even more than I already did. I'm notoriously bad with updating, so the fact I was able to keep my schedule consistent and not break away from it once is really kind of fantastic. I've been able to try things I've never done before, write characters very different from what I was used to, and best of all, have a gay ol' time doing it. 
> 
> I know this is a cliche by this point, but from the bottom of my heart, thank you so, so so so so much to everyone who read this, gave it kudos, and commented. The best part of my day is getting up in the morning and seeing that email that means someone else is screaming over this, or that someone else enjoyed my work, or even seeing the hit count climb. Thank you for interacting with me with your playlists, your art, your memes, and just shooting me messages on tumblr to tell me that you hate me for what I did to you. It honestly makes my day.
> 
> This is not the last I'll write for Tangled, I promise you that. Hell, this isn't the last for this series. (I'm never letting go, sorry). Not to turn this into an ad, but I'll be releasing a one-shot book sometime in the next week, so keep an eye out for that one! It won't have an update schedule, I'll just be writing when I feel like it because Lord Almighty I can't put myself on another schedule like this one. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and may all your dreams come true as well and you find your true love with considerably less difficulty than Eileen and Rapunzel.
> 
> -Em

**Author's Note:**

> hop on the train to gay-ville, aka my tumblr!!!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/toadintheroad


End file.
